Kitty trouble
by Slaavy
Summary: Rejoignez Tom et Harry à travers la grossesse de ce dernier et les aventures qui en découlent. Hormones en folies, colères subites, nourriture étrange. Séquelle de Kitty Love. Mpreg, TR/HP. TRADUCTION de Pheonixmaiden13.
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Alors cette fiction est la suite de Kitty Love, je vous déconseille fortement de la lire sans avoir lu le premier opus.

Disclaimer : L'histoire est à **Pheonixmaiden13 **et les personnages appartiennent à la célèbre JKR. Plus clairement je ne suis qu'une traductrice et je n'ai en aucun cas écrit l'histoire.

Je remerci ma génialissime bêta, **Noweria, **d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

Toutes vos reviews mon fait extrèment plaisir, et c'est pour ça que je poste aujourd'hui et pas samedi prochain. Désormais je posterai le samedi et non le vendredi et peut être qu'avec la rentrée je passerai à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines mais ce n'est pas encore sûr.

Sur ceux, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**xxx CHAPITRE 1 xxx**

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Comment allez vous tous les deux? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir écrit avant. J'ai été assez occupé. Mais maintenant je suis entrain d'écrire et j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. J'ai parlé à Tom de notre chaton et tout va bien. Il était extasié! Vous auriez dû le voir, il était totalement sous le choc quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle. J'étais assez effrayé de lui dire; il est resté silencieux pendant un petit moment qui m'a paru des heures. Mais c'était il y a un mois. Vous devriez me voir maintenant, mon ventre commence à grossir! Je vais avoir du mal à marcher dans deux ou trois mois. Je me demande comment je vais pouvoir monter ou descendre les escaliers. Je suppose que je laisserais Tom me porter. Nous avons tout préparé pour accueillir notre petit chaton. Sa chambre sera connectée à la notre comme ça nous pourrons y aller s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Nous n'avons pas encore commencé à la décorer car nous ne savons pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Tom est parti à la librairie et il a acheté un tas de livre à propos de bébés, de grossesses et de tout ce qui va avec. Il n'a pas arrêté de lire depuis. Un vrai petit rat de bibliothèque, mais il essaie juste d'être prêt. Je trouve ça mignon._

_Un guérisseur va venir aujourd'hui pour m'examiner. Je suis nerveux. Il vient pour voir comment va mon chaton. J'ai encore quelques heures à attendre donc j'ai décidé d'écrire. Je pense que le guérisseur est une vielle connaissance à Tom, peut être de l'école. La façon dont il lui parlait ressemblait à celle d'un ami, mais Tom dit que non. Il dit qu'il n'a pas d'amis et que c'est seulement quelqu'un avec les mêmes idéaux qui l'a aidé quand il était blessé ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas un mangemort; il ne serait pas bon que quelqu'un trouve un disciple de Voldemort à Sainte Mangouste. Je lui ai demandé à lui aussi s'ils étaient amis, il m'a donné la même réponse que Tom. Il est venu puis il est reparti, j'ai gagné. C'est aussi peut être parce que je lui ai crié dessus et j'ai pleuré, ça l'avait fait taire. Selon le livre de Tom, mes hormones sont en pleine ébullition et je peux pleurer, rire et hurler successivement pour rien. L'autre jour j'ai frappé un mangemort parce qu'il était au milieu de mon chemin. Inutile de dire que tous les mangemorts font attention à na pas se retrouver sur mon chemin maintenant. C'est assez drôle._

_De toute façon, le guérisseur va venir. J'oublie sans cesse son nom. Le guérisseur Michel je crois. Je me demande ce qu'il va penser de moi. Enfin je veux dire que je suis en partie chat et je suis enceint tout en étant un mâle. Je ne suis pas exactement ce que l'on peut appeler un patient habituel. Mais Tom a dit qu'il connaissait ma condition et qu'il ne sera donc pas trop choqué. Il sera mon guérisseur pour le reste de ma grossesse parce que Tom a confiance en lui. Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais c'est vrai._

_Sinon comment vont tous les autres? Dites leur de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je vais bien. Tom prend bien soin de moi. Je suis pourri gâté ici. Il m'a acheté plein de jeux vidéos! Je l'avais déjà convaincu d'acheter une télé pour la salle de jeux parce qu'un jour je m'étais ennuyé et il a accepté. Et l'autre jour je lui ai demandé d'avoir quelque chose d'autre pour me distraire. Dudley avait toutes sortes de jeux, ça avait l'air amusant mais je n'ai jamais pu y jouer. Donc il m'a offert une game cube, la wii et pleins de jeux. Des appareils moldus dans le manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comme c'est drôle! Je ne sais pas comment il a obtenu l'argent et je m'en fiche, je suis heureux. Parfois j'arrive même à faire jouer Tom avec moi. Il devient tout frustré quand il perd, c'est trop mignon. Mais je perds aussi, moins souvent, parce que je ne connais pas encore l'utilité de tous les boutons. Il y a aussi Ray qui joue avec moi. Ray est mon tuteur quand Tom est occupé et dans l'incapacité de s'occuper de moi. C'est un mangemort du cercle inférieurs, mais il est vraiment loyal et agréable. Il fait tout ce que je veux. Il ferait peut être le poirier si je lui demandais._

_J'espère que le fait que vous m'ayez aidé ne vous a pas attiré trop d'ennuis. Dumbledore était furieux? Je suppose qu'il l'était au moins un peu, quoique surement plus choqué qu'autre chose avec les actions de Tom. Les autres devaient d'ailleurs l'être au moins autant que lui. J'ai horreur de trahir quelqu'un mais je devais le faire, pour moi et pour mon chaton. J'espère que Rémus me pardonnera. Aussi dis à Madame Pomfresh que je suis désolé pour l'avoir pétrifiée._

_Oh Tom arrive. Il dit salut. En fait il ne dit pas vraiment salut mais il grogne. Mais c'est sa façon de dire bonjour. Je m'égare n'est ce pas? Désolé mais Tom me fait toujours perdre la tête. Maintenant il est en train de lire par dessus mon épaule. Pars Tom! Ow. Il a mordu mon oreille! Je suis.... Désolé j'ai été distrait. Tom m'a dit que le guérisseur Michel allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Wow. Le temps passe vraiment vite quand on s'occupe l'esprit. J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Allez de l'avant! Et utilisez Hedwige pour m'écrire. Elle saura où me trouver. Bye!_

_Harry. _

* * *

Alors vos avis?

J'avoue que c'est un peu court mais c'est meiux que rien xD et je ne suis pas responsable de la découpe des chapitres =)

A samedi prochain.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous =D

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à **JKR** et l'histoire à **Phoenixmaiden13**.

Je remerci **Noweria** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.... Avec encore plus de fautes que d'habitude U.U

Merci aussi à tous les reviewers, vous n'imaginze même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir tous vos messages =) : **Tara Baxter Cullen, Stormtrooper2, Akira Sanguinis, Slashagogo, Dylvie, Bianka17, Lady Morgane Slytherin, TheCrazy, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Anonym2, Kate Wortington, Zaika, Misrel, An Author Alone in the Dark, Alamrita, Draym, Violine, Gwladys Evans, Mik22, Yachiru, Tsubaki-manga-girl, Iloveyaoi972, Neverland25, Eidole Shinigami et Tania-sama.**

Comme l'a fait remarquer **TheDrEamSpEcTraL** les game cube, wii et autre console des années deux milles, n'existait pas à l'époque d'Harry Potter. Mais pour la cohérence de la traduction je ne les remplacerai pas.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 2 xxx**

Harry potter regarda son élégante chouette s'envoler et il la suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre légèrement arrondit. Seulement trois mois et on pouvait commencer à le voir, bientôt se sera plus qu'évident. Le petit brun n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre que son chaton arrive. Il était excité et nerveux en même temps, mais les deux ne faisaient pas bon ménage et le rendaient parfois quelque peu malade. Mais ça s'arrangerait. Il allait avoir une famille.

Des bras l'encerclèrent et l'attirèrent vers un torse puissant. Il sourit à son amoureux et se lova un peu plus contre Riddle en soupirant.

"Tu es fatigué?" Demanda Tom en embrassant avec tendresse une des petites oreilles duveteuse.

"Ouais. Est ce que le guérisseur est arrivé?"

"Il arrive dans quelques minutes," dit Voldemort en se dirigeant vers la porte, entrainant Harry par la main.

"Je suis nerveux."

"Pourquoi? Il va juste t'examiner."

Je sais. Mais..."

Le mage noir sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien."

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, puis il descendit les escaliers et rejoignit le salon pour attendre. Deux minutes plus tard la cheminée s'alluma et un homme d'environ soixante ans apparut au milieu du feu d'un vert flamboyant. Harry se demanda furtivement si Tom lui aurait ressemblé sans les horcruxes et son changement d'apparence. D'ailleurs le descendant de Salazar se leva suivit d'un Harry hésitant pour accueillir le guérisseur entrain de s'épousseter.

L'invité examina la pièce et arrêta ses yeux marrons sur le mage noir, "Tom?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard noir mais acquiesça. Personne n'était autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom excepté Harry.

"Merlin! Pour une fois tu n'as pas une mine affreuse."

"Quel plaisir de te revoir, Albert," dit sèchement Tom en lui serrant la main.

Ledit Albert ricana, "il faut dire que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais un peau écailleuses et pas de nez."

Tom fronça les sourcils et le Gryffondor essaya d'étouffer son rire entre ses main, mais il échoua.

Le guérisseur se tourna vers lui. "Ah, tu dois être Harry."

Le jeune homme agréa d'un signe de tête et se cacha inconsciemment derrière Tom. Voldemort sourit doucement et poussa son compagnon en avant. "Pas besoin d'être timide. Voici le guérisseur Albert Michel. Albert, voici Harry Potter."

"Salut," dit doucement le descendant de Godric.

"Bonjour Harry, je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance." Albert chercha le regard de Tom et lui dit avec le sourire caractéristique des Serpentard. "Je devine que ce que disent les journaux est vrai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à enlevé le célèbre Garçon-qui-à-survécut."

Potter plissa son nez au titre énoncé. "Quelque chose de ce genre effectivement," dit Voldemort en caressant les oreilles de son compagnon.

Le guérisseur retourna son attention vers son patient et il le regarda avec soin de haut en bas. "Tu es tout à fait remarquable." Harry secoua sa queue et inclina sa tête sur le côté, confus. "Tu es en partie chat, et enceint en plus de ça. Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareille."

"Pourtant je t'ai écrit tous les détails et comment c'était arrivé," dit le mage noir.

"Oui, oui je vois... Mais ce n'est pas pareil..." Albert tendit aussi tôt son bras pour toucher les oreilles de l'hybride mais celui-ci recula et siffla, puis il enfonça son visage contre le torse de Tom.

Le guérisseur recula prudemment et fronça les sourcils. Voldemort soupira et attira Harry dans une douce étreinte. "Tout va bien," chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille et il le relâcha. Le plus jeune jeta un coup d'oeil à Albert qui souriait puis il leva les yeux vers son compagnon. Ce dernier inclina la tête et le rejeton des Potter se sépara de lui à contre-cœur pour avancer timidement.

"Tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. De toute façon Tom ne me laisserait pas faire. Il m'arracherait probablement la tête."

Le petit brun sourit à cette pensée et laissa la main étrangère lui toucher une oreille. Le guérisseur glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et inspecta l'endroit où l'oreille se fondait dans la tête, la bougeant doucement d'avant en arrière. Il murmura des paroles destinées à lui même, "intéressant," chaque fois que l'oreille retrouvait sa place. Il se déplaça derrière Harry et souleva sa chemise pour voir sa queue. Le jeune homme n'apprécia pas et fouetta l'air de sa queue en grognant en signe d'avertissement.

Albert leva ses mains en signe de paix. "Désolé, j'aimerais simplement regarder si tu es d'accord."

Potter l'observa soigneusement avant de tourner son regard vers Tom, qui les observait avec amusement assit dans un fauteuil. Il retourna son attention vers le guérisseur et se tourna pour lui présenter son dos. Albert se rapprocha un peu et toucha sa queue avec sa main, il tira un peu dessus. Puis il dirigea sa main vers la naissance de la queue. Après cela il se caressa pensivement le menton, "remarquable." Il souleva le menton de son patient pour observer ses yeux. Ils put conclure de son examen que les yeux changeaient quand son patient était en colère.

Il lâcha le visage d'Harry, il lui sourit en caressant ses oreilles. "Tu as vraiment déniché un compagnon mignon Tom."

Le petit brun rougit, tandis qu'il était soudainement captivé par ses pieds. "Bien sûr," répondit le mage noir.

Albert rit de bon cœur. "Tu mange bien?" Harry acquiesça timidement. "Très bien. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu t'allonges. Le divan fera l'affaire."

"D'accord." Dit Potter avant de se diriger vers Tom qu'il ou qui le prit? prit dans ses bras, il se blottit contre lui et inspira son parfum. Puis il s'allongea posant sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon.

"Je vois qu'il développe déjà quelques signes de sa grossesse."

"Quels signes?" Demanda Voldemort en levant les yeux.

"J'ai pris le temps de lire quelques livres sur les grossesses félines, histoire de voir dans quoi je me lance. Et les félins se montrent extrêmement tendres les uns envers les autres pendant qu'il porte leurs petits."

"Huh excessivement tendres?" Interrogea-t-il en fixant les adorables yeux verts de son amant, amant qui d'ailleurs ronronnait doucement.

"Bon, Harry en bouge surtout pas." Déclara le guérisseur en pointant sa baguette sur le ventre du jeune homme.

Le descendant de Godric trembla légèrement quand il vit son ventre commencer à rougeoyer mais Tom l'apaisa avec de douce caresses.

"Bien. C'est certainement à cet endroit."

"Vraiment?" Demanda Harry.

"Oui," lui répondit le guérisseur, ensuite il jeta un sort de projection pour leur montrer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du ventre de l'hybride. "C'est juste là." Dit-il pointant un endroit du doigt.

Tom prit la main de son compagnon et la serra doucement. "C'est... si petit." Dit-il craintivement, presque religieusement.

"Il va encore grandir. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, je pense qu'il est environ à trois mois. Il va devenir plus grand que la moyenne."

"Guérisseur Michel?" Appela le survivant, son regard ne quittant pas la projection.

"S'il te plait, appelle moi Albert. Pendant les mois prochains nous allons être appelés à souvent nous côtoyer."

"Albert?" Harry réfléchit pendant quelques secondes. "Puis-je vous appelez Allie?"

Albert sourit, "si tu le souhaites."

"D'accord." Le jeune homme se replongea dans la contemplation de son estomac. "Est ce qu'il aura des oreilles comme moi?"

Le guérisseur observa la projection. "C'est trop tôt pour le dire, mais c'est une possibilité."

L'Elu sourit et serra un peu plus fort la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Tu le vois Tom? Tu vois notre chaton?"

"Je le vois," chuchota le mage noir, il embrassa les paumes d'Harry. "Je peux le voir."

* * *

Cela faisait une demi heure que le Guérisseur Michel faisait faire des tests au Survivant pour s'assurer que lui et le bébé se portaient bien. Harry s'endormit à la moitié, c'était l'heure de la sieste et il était crevé, mais le guérisseur continua ses tests. Finalement il abaissa sa baguette.

"Alors, tout va bien. Ses fonctions vitales fonctionnent bien. Son système immunitaire marche à merveille. Quant au bébé il est en bonne santé et bien positionné." Résuma Albert en s'asseyant dans une chaise, puis il prit la boisson que lui apporta un elfe de maison.

"Parfait," dit Tom faisant courir ses doigts à travers la chevelure de son amant.

Le guérisseur sourit doucement. "Tu as changé."

Le mage noir lui jeta un coup d'œil. "C'est vrai?"

"Oui, beaucoup. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi... affectueux."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta brièvement de caresser les cheveux de son petit compagnon le temps de réfléchir, ensuite il agréa au propos de son ami.

"Tu étais toujours affamé de pouvoir quand nous étions à l'école. Cherchant toujours un moyen de devenir plus fort, et tu réunissais le plus de partisans possible. Maintenant il semblerait que ce ne soit plus ta principale préoccupation."

"Tu as raison." Lui répondit Tom en remontant Harry sur ses genoux. Ce dernier blottit sa tête contre le torse du mage noir et ronronna de plaisir en restant endormi. "Harry est mon monde maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé mais je suis tout simplement-"

"Tombé amoureux." Fini Albert.

Voldemort acquiesça et embrassa son chaton sur le sommet du crâne. "Maintenant c'est arrivé, je ne sais toujours pas totalement comment, je sais seulement que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer."

"C'est incroyable. Je suis là, assis en face de toi et je le vois mais je n'arrive pas à y croire."

Tom sourit. "Je sais, moi même j'ai parfois encore du mal à y croire."

"Je pensais que pour toi l'amour était une faiblesse." Fit le guérisseur après avoir avalé une petite gorgée de sa boisson.

"Oui mais j'avais tort." Admit le mage noir. Albert le regarda incrédule. "Arrête de me regarder comme ça."

"Qu'est-il arrivé au Voldemort qui n'avait jamais tort?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sardonique accroché à ses lèvres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils. "Je sais, je sais. Et je n'ai jamais tort. Seulement cette fois, je n'avais peut être pas totalement raison. Harry m'a montré ce que je manquais et j'ai appris à l'aimer."

"C'est étonnant. Le mage noir le plus recherché est amoureux. C'est presque mignon."

"Tais-toi!" Cracha Riddle, mais un doux sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

Albert rit puis soupire. "Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment il peut être là en sachant que tu es l'assassin de ses parents."

Le sourire de Tom disparu. "Je ne sais pas. Nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet. Je lui ai demandé une seule fois et il m'a répondu que ce qui était fait, était fait. Qu'on ne pouvait rien y changer et que c'était du passé. Il m'a dit que l'important c'était ce qu'on est en train de vivre."

"Wow, donc il t'as pardonné?"

"Je le pense bien," répondit le descendant de Salazar en regardant Harry dormir, "je ne le mérite pas."

"On t'a offert une seconde chance Tom. Tu dois être reconnaissant. Peu de personnes, et encore moins de mages noirs, ont une telle chance."

Voldemort acquiesça. "Je suis reconnaissant."

Albert inclina la tête. "Je ferais mieux de partir." Aussi tôt cela dit, il se leva.

"Merci beaucoup." Ajouta le mage noir en se levant lui aussi, prenant Harry avec lui.

Le guérisseur sourit. "De rien."

"Je repasserai dans quelques semaines pour le surveiller." Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "A bientôt." Puis il partit.

Tom soupira doucement et il secoua la tête. Enfin il posa son regard sur son amant. "Je ne te mérite pas Harry, mais j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux pour être digne de ton amour."

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2, alors qu'en avez vous pensé?

La semaines prochaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolé mais se ne sera pas possible. Mais je vous promet qu'il y en aura un la semaine suivante.

A bientôt =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ^^

Disclaimer habituel : rien est à moi, l'histoire appartient à **Pheonixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR.**

Je remerci encore** Noweria** d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre =)

Merci à tous les reviewers actifs, et au lecteurs passifs : **Tara Baxter Cullen, Mamanline, Tania-sama, Gwladys Evans, Dormée, Dylvie, Vampyse, Tenshi-no-yoru, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Sayuri Snape, Stormtrooper2, Bianka17, Anael Snape, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Anonym2, Iloveyaoi972, An Author Alone In The Dark, Zel Miane, Malicia-Rerthi, Morgana Serpentard, Zaika, Lem0nelle, Ronce13, Draym, Luffynette et Elleay Sahbel.**

Je suis désolé de le dire, mais **je publierais désormais toutes les deux semaines.** J'ai commencé le lycée, je croyais que j'arriverais à gérer un chapitre par semaine, mais non. Quand je rentre le soir en semaine je passe mon temps à faire mes devoirs et je ne peux atteindre mon PC que le week end, rajouté à ça que seul un ordinateur reconnait ma clé USB et que mon frére et toujours dessus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonnerai pas =)

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 3 xxx**

Quelques semaines plus tard on pouvait retrouver Harry et Tom assis sur le canapé, tous deux totalement absorbés par une partie de jeu vidéo qu'ils étaient entrain de disputer sur leur toute nouvelle console. Même après un mois de pratique intense, Tom avait à peine acquis les bases. Mais ça ne faisait aucune différence, son compagnon gagnait toujours.

D'ailleurs ce dernier leva ses bras en signe de victoire. "Tom, tu crains."

Ladite merde repoussa la manette. "Ferme là morveux!"

"Tu crains, tu crains."Chantonnait le plus jeune.

"Je suce huh? (1) Nous allons voir ça." Le maître des lieux s'allongea sur le divan, étalant son amant sous lui et ramenant ses jambes vers le haut.

"T- Tom?" Demanda le Survivant totalement confus. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que Riddle dézippa sa braguette. "Tom!" Cria-t-il en signe d'avertissement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, regardant la porte ouverte qui sous l'effet d'un silencieux se referma.

Voldemort embrassa doucement l'estomac du Gryffondor avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.

Faisant glisser sa langue sur le gland, il se délectait des gémissements venant de la bouche de son compagnon qui l'encourageait. Il faisait glisser la langue de haut en bas avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Il déplaçait sa langue et sa bouche, suçant, embrassant et léchant le sexe de son amant pour entendre des gémissements qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir.

Potter regardait le plafond, haletant. Une de ses mains était fixée dans les cheveux du mage noir, l'autre derrière se nuque. Tom l'avait prit dans sa bouche trop soudainement. Harry essayait de récupérer sa respiration couché sur le dos tandis que son partenaire nettoyait les dernières gouttes de sa semence à l'aide de sa langue. Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'embrassa, faisant particulièrement attention à ne pas prendre appui sur son estomac.

"Ca ne change rien, tu es toujours nul." Déclara le petit brun entre deux halètements.

"En effet," murmura Tom et de suite il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un instant plus tard il remonta la fermeture du jean de son compagnon et il se rassit. Harry se mit sur son séant et jeta un coup d'œil à la télé ou était inscrit "Game Over."

"Tu veux faire une autre partie?" Demanda l'hybride.

Riddle haussa les épaules, "si tu veux." Il attrapa sa manette.

"Tu vas encore perdre."

"Probablement." Répondit Tom, un sourire suggestif ornant ses lèvres. Potter secoua sa queue d'anticipation.

* * *

Quatre parties et orgasmes plus tard, Harry était allongé sur le canapé en train de caresser les cheveux de son amant après une fellation fantastique.

"Je suis sur que cette fois tu as perdu exprès pour enlever mon pantalon."

"Peut être," répondit doucement le mage noir.

"J'ai faim," annonça le Gryffondor après quelques minutes.

"Tu es sûr?" Interrogea le Serpentard, il reçut un acquiescement du petit brun. "Bien." Il se releva, nettoya et aida Harry à se rhabiller. "Que veux tu?" Lui demanda-t-il en le conduisant vers la cuisine après que le jeu ai été rangé.

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice réfléchit une minute avant de lui répondre. "Un sandwiche au beurre de cacahuète."

"D'accord."

"Avec des sardines!" (NB : my god...¬__¬")

"D'a- Quoi?" Interrogea Voldemort estomaqué.

"Un sandwiche au beurre de cacahuète avec des sardines," répéta joyeusement le Gryffondor.

"Du beurre de cacahuète," dit doucement le plus âgé, "avec de la sardine?"

Potter acquiesça et s'assit à table. "Ouais."

"Tu- Tu es sûr?"

"Oui. Maintenant dépêche-toi, nous avons faim!" Déclara un petit brun boudeur.

Riddle grimaça mais alla tout de même transmettre la commande à un elfe de maison.

"Et du lait s'il te plaît," cria le descendant de Godric sans quitter sa place.

Tom sourit. "Tu n'est pas un peu exigeant?"

"Je suis enceint, c'est légitime." Voldemort rit et secoua la tête.

Peu de temps après, leur nourriture arriva et il commencèrent à l'avaler, enfin le mage noir était plus occupé à regarder avec une fascination morbide son amant dévorer avec enthousiasme son sandwiche.

"Je suppose que c'est une des tes envies." Commença Voldemort.

Le survivant ne put répondre à cause de l'énorme bouchée qu'il avait prit. Il secoua ses oreilles et sa queue frétillait joyeusement tandis qu'il gobait une sardine qui fondait sous la langue. "Hummm!"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna le regard, il ne voulait pas perdre son appétit pour si peu. "Je ne sais pas comment tu peux réussir à manger ça." Murmura-t-il.

"Tu en veux un peu?" Demanda son compagnon en lui tendant son sandwich.

Riddle fixa la moitié d'une pauvre sardine pendant hors du sandwich. "Non merci."

"D'accord," fit Harry, puis il avala le reste de son repas (répétition) avant de se tourner vers son verre de lait. "C'était bon!"

"Vraiment?" Demanda distraitement Tom en finissant rapidement son déjeuner. Puis il se leva.

"Uh uh. Où vas tu?" Interrogea l'hybride.

"J'ai certaine chose à faire."

"Oh d'accord."

Le mage noir ébouriffa avec tendresse les oreilles de son petit compagnon. "Sois sage. Ne fais pas de chose que tu sais que je ne ferais pas." (des questions? mdr)

"Promis." Annonça ledit petit compagnon.

Voldemort sourit et embrassa son front avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry sirota le reste de son lait avant de regarder autour de lui. "Qu'est ce que nous pourrions bien faire?" Demanda-t-il à son ventre en le caressant avec douceur. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la fenêtre. "Dehors? Bien." Il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Il leva son visage pour être face au vent, le laissant faire voler ses cheveux. "Il fait bon aujourd'hui. Oh regarde les fleurs!" Il se pencha pour sentir leur doux parfum, puis il se mit à joyeusement gambader entre les arbres en écartant les bras pour imiter les oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête épuisé.(1.5) Alors il s'assit sur l'herbe verte et commença à faire un collier de fleur en parlant à son enfant.

"Je ne peux pas attendre que tu sois né, chaton. Ton papa et moi allons prendre bien soin de toi, tu seras chouchouté. On t'aime déjà." Il regarda aux alentours et vit Ray près de la porte, l'observant. "C'est Ray," dit il à son chaton, "tu te souviens de lui?" Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Potter et il leva vivement sa main pour lui faire coucou. Ce dernier hésita puis lui rendit la pareille. Le survivant se leva et s'approcha. "Salut Ray."

"Bonjour Harry." Répondit le jeune mangemort.

Le petit brun sourit et posa son regard sur le collier de fleurs qu'il avait fabriqué. "Tiens, il est pour toi." Puis il le passa par dessus la tête de Ray.

"Merci mon Seigneur." Le Gryffondor grogna. "Euh merci Harry." Corrigea-t-il.

"De rien." Ceci dit il lui attrapa les mains et s'assit dans l'herbe entrainant ainsi Ray. "Je dois faire quelque chose pour Tom maintenant."

"Qu'est ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda le mangemort en s'asseyant en face du petit brun.

Le petit brun réfléchit une minute. "Je vais faire une couronne."

"Une couronne?"

"Ouais, et tu vas en faire une aussi."

"Je ne sais pas comment en faire."

"Je vais te montrer." Répondit le jeune Potter et il démarra ses explications. Une demi-heure plus tard ils avaient en leur possession plusieurs colliers et deux couronnes de fleur. Une pour Harry et l'autre pour Tom.

L'hybride bâilla et se frotta les yeux. "Je suis fatigué," marmonna-t-il.

"C'est normal, il est l'heure de la sieste, tu devrais aller au lit." Déclara Ray.

Harry se leva et s'étira. "D'accord, mais d'abord on doit aller faire un truc." Il rassembla tous les colliers dans ses bras et partit en direction du bureau de Tom. Il frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre de réponse. En entrant il remarqua que le premier cercle (2) était réuni autour de son compagnon. "Oh chouette, vous êtes tous là."

"Harry," dit Voldemort en signe d'avertissement, "nous étions occupés."

"Désolé, j'en ai seulement pour une minute. Regarde je l'ai fait pour toi." Ceci dit, il plaça une couronne de fleur sur la tête de Tom et lui embrassa la joue. "Maintenant tu es un roi."

"Est-ce que cela fait de toi ma reine?" Interrogea avec légèreté Riddle.

"Ouais," fit-il avec un petit rire. L'Elu passa un collier de fleurs au cou de chaque mangemort. A chaque fois ces derniers murmuraient un petit merci, estomaqué. Quand il arriva à Bellatrix, il ne lui donna pas de collier comme aux autres. "Toi tu n'en auras pas." Puis il passa au suivant.

La mangemort ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle croisa le regard glacial de son maître, aussi tôt elle la referma. Elle baissa la tête et fulmina intérieurement.(3) Elle regardait fixement le dos du compagnon du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Qu'importe qu'il soit l'amant du maître, elle le détestait. Et il portait l'enfant de leur Seigneur. Ooh comme elle lui en voulait, mais elle se vengerait. Bientôt.

"Donc," annonça Harry, "maintenant vous êtes tous adoubés chevaliers." Puis ceci dit il bâilla une nouvelle fois. "Maintenant je vais aller faire un petit somme. Ray tu peu rester ici, je trouverai le chemin seul. Bonne nuit." Enfin il sortit de la pièce.

Le silence suivit son départ, mais au bout de quelques secondes Tom le brisa par un éclat de rire. Des sourires naquirent sur les lèvres de grand nombre de mangemorts. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry venait les déranger en pleine réunion, ils étaient reconnaissants qu'il soit de bonne humeur. Le maître ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça, il devait être de bonne humeur répétition je propose "plutôt zen" en ce moment.

Voldemort scruta Ray qui était tout sourire et couvert de fleur. "Tu t'es bien amusé Ray?"

Le mangemort acquiesça avec un sourire entendu. "Oui Maître. J'apprends quelque chose de nouveau tout les jours."

Le mage noir inclina la tête. "En effet. Bon reprenons où nous en étions."

Personne n'enleva son collier ou sa couronne de fleurs de la journée. (NB : vive la lèche!)

* * *

(1) jeu de mot anglais avec suck qui veut aussi bien dire sucer que "s'être raté" d'après mon dico . mais un être jeune tel qu'Harry utilise des expression plus vulgaires.

(1.5) . Point rajouter après la correction, en fait d'après l'anglais Harry grimper dans les arbres et courrait après des zozios mais ma gentille bêta (que ferais-je sans elle *.*) m'a rappelé que ce n'était pas possible par un commentaire que voici xD : NB Attention : Même une chatte ne peut courir et grimper aux arbres en étant gravide. Donc un humain ne peux pas le faire. Sachant qu'un humain ressemble à un poulpe obèse échoué sur une plage à partir de cinq mois, il y a un non sens ici. Tu devrais changer quelques lignes et lui donner d'autres activités plus...calmes.

(2) J'sais pas pourquoi mais je vois plus l'organisation des mangemorts par cercles, le plus proche de Voldemort étant le premier. En fait j'aime pas tellement la notion de favoris, quelqu'un peut être efficace sans que l'on aie d'affinité quelconque.

(3) Bon encore un commentaire illuminé de ma bêta sur un des nombreux non-sens du texte . mais comme je traduis c'est pas possible pmour moi de changer --' encore les tites n'activité tout le monde s'en fiche mais ça --' donc voyez par vous même :NB Autre non sens (oui je sais tu me taperas après) Bellatrix est mangemort, folle et passablement psychopathe. Donc elle doit bien se foutre de la tronche des autres avec leur collier de fleur autour du cou... Et imagine les sentiments des terrrribles mangemorts d'avoir un collier de fleur offert par Potter...Alors qu'ils tuaient et torturaient allègrements y'a pas un an de ça... Je pense qu'ils font tous la lèche, pour la signification de "éstomaqués".

* * *

Vos impressions?

Bon sur ceux à dans deux semaines =)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut =)

Je sais, je suis en retard et je suis désolé. Pour ma défense hier ça a bugé. L'ordinateur ne reconnaissait plus le contenu de la clé USB --' donc j'ai pas réussi à mettre le chapitre en ligne.

Bon sinon le dislcaimer habituel : rien est à moi, **JKR** à la pleine possession des personnages, et l'histoire est à **Phoenixmaiden13**.

Merci à **Noweria** qui fait un fabuleux travaille de bêtatage (oui ça se dit.)

Merci à tous les lecteurs et en particulier à : **Tania-sama, Lufynette, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Anael Snape, Zaika, Violine, Vampyse, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Patmol25, Stormtrooper2 et Elleay Sahbel. **

Sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 4 xxx**

"Tom," geignit Harry, "où tu vas?"

"Je dois aller à une réunion."

"Mais tu en avait déjà une hier."

"J'ai plein de choses à faire Harry. Je ne peux pas continuer à les remettre à plus tard."

"Mais je veux que tu joues avec moi." Dit doucement le petit brun en faisant la moue.

"Je suis certain que Raymond jouera avec toi."

Le descendant de Gryffondor secoua sa tête avec violence. "Je ne veux pas jouer avec Ray. Je veux jouer avec toi!"

"Harry..."

"Non!" Cria le plus jeune. "Je veux que tu reste avec moi."

"Je suis désolé Harry, mais je ne peux pas." Déclara péniblement Tom. Il détestait faire de la peine à son compagnon.

"Pourquoi?" Hurla l'Elu les larmes aux yeux. "Pourquoi tu dois toujours aller à une réunion? Tu n'en avait pas autant avant."

"Parce que-"

"Non! Non! Non!" Cria le plus jeune en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles car il ne voulait pas entendre les excuses de son aîné. Il s'arrêta et respira profondément, puis il fondit en larmes sans aucun avertissement.

Voldemort recula d'un pas, pris de court. "Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Mais le petit brun continuait de pleurer, les larmes dévalant ses joues. "Harry?" Appela Riddle totalement confus.

"Je t'ai hurlé dessus!" Réussi finalement à prononcer Potter à travers son flot de larmes incessant.

"Oh Harry, ce n'est rien."

"Non, ça ne l'est pas. Tu vas te fâcher, et ensuite tu vas me jeter et ensuite, ensuite..." Le jeune Potter pleura encore plus fort.

"Harry je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Je t'aime." Dit Tom complètement largué par la direction que prenait leur semblant de conversation.

"Tu ne le feras pas?" Répéta un Gryffondor reniflant.

"Non je ne le ferais jamais." Dit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour ne pas l'énerver une seconde fois. "Et je jouerais avec toi aussitôt que je reviendrai."

"D'accord," aussitôt ceci dit, ses larmes s'évaporèrent, remplacées pas un sourire timide. "Je peux avoir de la glace?"

* * *

Au moment où Tom revint de sa réunion, Harry avait déjà avalé trois glaces parfums cookie et deux verres de lait. En ce moment il était avachi sur le canapé entrain de contempler "Le roi lion" quand Voldemort entra dans la pièce (NDB: Mufasaaaaa naaoooooonnn!!!). Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil, puis un sourire prit possession de ses lèvres. "Tommmy!" Il roula sur lui même avant de tomber du canapé. (NDB : La baleine échouée acte I)

"Harry!" Crièrent aussitôt le mage noir et Ray en se précipitant vers lui.

"Je vais bien," dit l'hybride qui se relevait illico pour sauter dans les bras de son compagnon.

Raymond soupira de soulagement.

"Ne me refais plus une telle frayeur," dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

"Désolé," répondit le jeune homme blotti contre lui. "Tu m'as manqué."

"Toi aussi," répondit Tom et il lui embrassa le front. Puis il fit un signe de tête à Ray, qui s'empressa de les laisser seuls.

"Salut Ray," lança le jeune brun.

"Au revoir Harry." Ceci dit Ray ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Bon, maintenant que ma réunion est finie, je suis tout à toi."

"Vraiment?" Demanda joyeusement le fils Potter.

"Oui," répondit prudemment Voldemort inquiété par la soudaine excitation d'Harry.

"Ouais. Alors on va faire des cookies." Aussitôt cela dit, le Gryffondor agrippa la main de son cher et tendre avant de l'entraîner dans les escaliers avec pour objectif la cuisine.

"Des cookies?"

"Ouais. Cookies!" Hurla l'amant du mage noir tout guilleret.

Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer le nom soupira, résigné, et suivit son jeune compagnon, avec une légère appréhension pour tout avouer mais aussi de l'excitation.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était recouvert de sucre et de farine. Une grande boule de pâte exposée fièrement devant eux.

"Maintenant nous allons pétrir la pâte." Déclara le petit brun.

"Et avec quoi?" Demanda Voldemort, passant sa main sur son front pour enlever la sueur mais laissant à la place de la farine. Harry leva ses mains et les lui mis sous le nez. "Tu te moques de moi?"

"Pas le moins du monde, alors maintenant tu vas mettre les mains à la pâte (1)." Ordonna le jeune homme à la cicatrice, montrant lui même l'exemple. Riddle soupira mais obéit résigné. "Awww, c'est collant!" Couina l'héritier des Potter en touchant la pâtes avec ses doigts.

"Pourtant ça m'est assez familier." Déclara Tom avec légèreté.

Harry s'arrêta une seconde le temps de réfléchir, "eurk, Tom!" Finit-il par gémir en rougissant farouchement.

Cette réaction fit rire le plus âgé. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé cuisiné de toute sa vie, mais de toute façon, il n'avais jamais cuisiné avant.

Quand la pâte fut correctement malaxée, Harry prit le papier sulfurisé que lui avait apporté un elfe de maison et étala des boules de pâte dessus, puis il mit le tout au four.

"Bien, maintenant on attend!" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça puis il remit la salle en ordre d'un coup de baguette."Oh," se plaignit le jeune Potter en allant vers son compagnon pour le décoiffer, "il n'y a plus de farine."

"Non, et il n'y en aura plus du tout," répondit Voldemort avant d'embrasser le survivant.

Ce dernier se retira brusquement puis il lui déposa un baiser papillon sur la bouche. "Tu as mangé un peu de pâte toi," accusa-t-il le sourire au lèvres.

"Non pas du tout!" Le petit brun regarda son aîné d'un air goguenard. "Bon peut être un petit peu, mais alors un tout petit peu."

Harry sourit, "tu es trop mignon comme ça Tommy."

Ledit Tommy grogna. "Arrête de m'appeler ainsi."

"Non," répondit simplement l'hybride en s'asseyant sur la table pour patienter. Ils parlèrent et rirent pendant l'attente. Harry se remit à manger divers choses sorties des placards, enfin se jeta sur la nourriture serait un terme plus exact.

Le maître des lieux sourit amusé.

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je mange pour deux maintenant."

"Je vois," répondit Voldemort avec douceur en posant ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon. Compagnon qui rayonnait littéralement, et secouait sa queue de joie.

"Je n'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il sorte."

"Moi de même."

"Comment allons nous l'appeler?" Demanda le petit brun.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit pendant une minute, "aucune idée, on devrait peut être commencer à y réfléchir."

Le jeune homme à la cicatrice hocha vivement la tête. "Pourrait tu m'invoquer du papier et de l'encre? Ma magie est un peu chamboulée."

"De suite." Répondit Tom, il fit un geste avec sa baguette et les objets demandés apparurent. "Tu ne peux plus utiliser de magie?"

"Non, je pense que notre chaton est en train de puiser dans mes réserves de mana.(2)" (NDB : On voit les joueurs de RPG huhu)

Le maître des lieux rit, "Non j'ai lu que l'enfant utilisait seulement un peu de magie de son porteur pour créer le cœur de sa magie et grandir."

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes. "Serait-ce moi qui suit trop faible?"

"Non, tu retrouvera tout ton pouvoir plus tard, si ça peut te rassurer le bébé m'en prend aussi un peu."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui mais dans une moindre mesure, après tout c'est toi qui le porte."

"Oh je vois." Répondit l'Elu un peu confus, le regard posé sur le papier devant lui. Quand soudain ça lui revint à la mémoire. "Les noms! D'accord, commençons une liste. Quel prénom aimes tu?"

"Hum je ne sais pas.C'est plus dur que je ne pensais."

"Ouais," répliqua Harry, "et que penses tu d'Emma si c'est une fille?"

"Je suis d'accord, c'est plutôt joli."

"Ce ne sera peut être pas celui là, on verra avec ceux qu'on trouvera." Ajouta le plus jeune en dessinant deux colonnes sur sa feuille, en nommant une "Garçon" et l'autre "Fille", il écrivit le prénom choisi dans la deuxième colonne.

"Bien. Et que penses tu de... Abby?"

Harry agréea. "Ouais on le garde."

"Haley, Megan, Paige, Grace... (3)" (NDB : Les références!!!! friends, ncis, charmed, buffy... tout y passe!! XD NDA : et oui Noweria connait toutes les sériees ET Dallas =D)

"Faith, Hope," ajouta-t-il. "Tu es bon pour ça." Tom sourit sous la remarque de son compagnon.

"Pas vraiment, en fait je ne fais que citer le nom de personnes que j'ai connues."

"Bonne idée." Fit le rejeton des Potter avant d'en rajouter certains de son propre chef sur la feuille. "Et pour un garçon?" Demanda-t-il en continuant d'écrire.

Riddle se donna le temps de réfléchir avant de citer David, Michael, Justin, Logan... (NDB : Han même pas James ou Lily?? Han!)

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le minuteur sonne.

"Ils sont prêts!" S'exclama le Gryffondor, sortant les cookies du four et les posant sur la table. "Tiens," dit-il a son compagnon en lui tendant un des gâteau au chocolat, "ils sont encore un peu chauds mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils sont les meilleurs. Le descendant de Serpentard attrapa le gâteau et en prit une bouchée. Le chocolat fondait sous la langue et le faisait saliver. C'était si chocolaté, si fondant. (NDB : la bêta tombe en état amorphe avec bave en prime devant une image mentale de tom savourant indécement un cookie tout fondant)

"Alors?" Demanda le plus jeune en regardant le visage de son aîné avec impatience.

"Très," répondit Voldemort en en attrapant un deuxième avec un micro sourire.

Harry secoua vivement sa queue, il aimait rendre Tom heureux. Et il aimait encore plus quand il souriait. Il attrapa à son tour un cookie et laissa le chocolat fondre sous sa langue. "Hummm." Murmura-t-il.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, "où as tu apprit à faire ça?"

"Chez mon oncle et ma tante. Il me faisaient toujours cuisiner pour eux." Le mage noir fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. "Au moins j'ai appris quelque chose d'utile chez eux. Maintenant je peux cuisiner pour toi." Dit joyeusement l'hybride.

"Vraiment?" Interrogea Tom surpris.

"Oauis et je peux faire plus que seulement des cookies."

"J'attends cela avec impatience." Répondit avidement Riddle avec un sourire.

Harry répondit à son sourire, et regarda les yeux bleus de Tom. Il y vit du contentement et de l'amour et son cœur en battit d'autant plus. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, une famille, être heureux. Il plaça une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Cet enfant était seulement le commencement.

* * *

(1) \o/ premier jeu de mot pourri de la journée, et il y était même pas en anglais, mais vous avez bien compris que ça voulait dire "viens toi aussi plonger tes petites mimines dans cette super pâtes à cookie" (NDB : toute collante!!)

(2) Allez vous plaindre à Aduldenie avec son ether xD et bien moi je vous parle de mana, et bien pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas c'est dans les jeux vidéos une sorte de réserve pouvoir alors pourquoi pas chez les sorciers ^^ et puis "il draine ma magie"... moyen donc j'préfère mana. --' Et puis c'est même pas dans les RPG maisa vec Final Fantasy xD ... Et un peu Oblivion . et aussi un peu l'influence de mon frère sur moi.

(3) j'ai préféré garder les prénoms anglais histoire de ne pas me tromper après.

* * *

Alors?

Je rapelle qu'il n'y aura désomrais qu'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Sur ceux à bientôt =)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde,

Je sais je suis encore en retard mais j'ai eu des problémes de clé USB et de connection internet, on rajoute à ça un lot de devoirs démensielle... et voilà .

Le disclaimer n'a pas changé : L'histoire est à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages appartiennent à **JKR.**

Je remercie tout spécialement ma génialissime bêta :** Noweria** =)

Et je remercie aussi tous les gentils reviewers =D : **Vampyse, Tanianounette la savonette, anonym2, Stormtrooper2, Bianka17, Morgana Serpentard, An Author Alone In The Dark, Zaika, Lilywen, Lufynette, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Moji, Dormée et Elleay =D**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE 5 xxx**

Harry regarda autour de lui, la pièce où il se trouvait. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite, puis en entrant dans une pièce adjacente il fit de même. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Pas encore. C'était frustrant. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il cherchait maintenant, et toujours rien. Tom commençait à devenir méfiant parce qu'il disparaissait souvent, son compagnon lui avait proposé de l'aider mais il avait refusé. Tom ne devait rien savoir. Personne ne devait savoir.

Il soupira puis ouvrit une autre porte, regarda sous le lit et à l'intérieur de la pièce du fond, toujours rien. Il attrapa un oreiller, _ooh c'est tout doux, _et frotta son visage contre l'objet, puis il quitta la chambre en l'emportant avec lui.

Potter ouvrit et referma plusieurs porte avant d'enfin le trouver. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. "Parfait," dit-il à haute voix avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Tom parcourait le couloir, ouvrant et fermant les portes sur son chemin. "Harry!" Appela-t-il. "Je t'avais pourtant dit de le surveiller," rabroua-t-il l'homme qui le suivait.

"Je- je suis désolé Maître, je me suis à peine retourné une seconde et il n'était plus là." Répondit Ray, tremblant de peur.

Voldemort l'ignora et il se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur. Soudainement paniqué par une impression de déjà vu, "Harry!" Appela-t-il une nouvelle fois, avec une pointe d'urgence dans la voix.

"Quoi?" Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se retourna soudainement et regarda dans la direction de la voix. Harry se tenait adossé à la rampe de l'escalier. Riddle soupira de soulagement. "Tu es là."

Les oreilles de l'hybride se baissèrent sous la dureté du ton de son amant, il sauta immédiatement dans les bras de Tom. "Tu me cherchais?"

"Oui, où étais tu?"

"Je jouais."

"Tu n'étais pas dans la salle de jeux." Répliqua Voldemort avec douceur, resserrant sa prise sur le jeune homme.

"J'y étais mais après je suis allé dans la salle de bain."

"Je vois." Dit Tom en le replaçant sur ses pieds, puis il observa le sourire d'Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il lui mentait. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Potter détourna le regard de celui scrutateur de Tom, en parcourant la pièce des yeux il vit Ray recroquevillé près de la porte. "Ray a-t-il attiré ennuis?"

Le maître des lieux fit une pause avant de répondre. "Non, mais il devait te surveiller au cas ou quelque chose t'arrive. Ce qu'il ne peut pas faire si tu disparais sans prévenir."

Le jeune homme baissa ses oreilles. "D'accord. Je suis sincèrement désolé."

"Ce n'est rien. Maintenant je dois retourner travailler."

"Aww, tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi?" Chouina l'hybride.

"Non, pas maintenant. Plus tard d'accord?" Répondit Tom en lui caressant les oreilles.

"D'accord." Se résigna Harry en soupirant.

"Bon maintenant que tout est clair, je ne veux plus que tu partes comme ça."

"Promis." Puis Le petit brun se retourna, attrapa les mains de Tom et l'entraina dans les escaliers à sa suite. "Allez Ray, allons jouer."

L'héritier de Salazar soupira, s'arrêta et observa son amant disparaitre de son champ de vision. "Qu'est ce que tu caches Harry?" Demanda-t-il dans le vide. Son compagnon lui cachait quelque chose, et cela depuis deux ou trois jours déjà. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou pas, mais il finirait bien pas venir lui en parler. Voldemort regarda sa montre, quoi qu'il en soit, ça devrait attendre. Il avait une réunion.

* * *

Harry lança un regard à Ray qui était captivé par la télé. Cela faisait un jour entier qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de discrètement s'éclipser mais sans succès, cela devenait gênant.

Potter bâilla lourdement et le mangemort tourna son regard vers lui. "Je suis fatigué. Je vais faire ma sieste."

Le jeune mangemort acquiesca puis éteignit la télévision afin de suivre son protégé.

"Tu vas aller à la réunion?" Demanda l'Elu en grimpant dans son lit.

"Si elle n'est pas finie, oui."

"Ha d'accord." Il bâilla une fois de plus. "Dis bonne nuit à Tom de ma part." Ajouta-t-il en se roulant en boule sous les couettes.

"Je n'y manquerais pas, bonne nuit Harry."

" 'Nuit," murmura le jeune Gryffondor.

La porte se referma et Ray partit rejoindre la réunion qui avait lieu.

Les oreilles d'Harry écoutaient les pas s'éloignaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent place au silence. Quand ce fut le cas, il jeta les couettes au bas du lit avant de sortir de ce dernier. Il détestait mentir, mais c'était nécessaire. Il ouvrit la porte et regarda aux alentour pour voir si la voie était déserte, puis il se faufila à l'extérieur pour commencer sa recherche.

Le Survivant était de retour dans son lit et endormi bien avant la fin de la réunion de Tom.

* * *

Je vous laisse là dessus à dans deux semaines =)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ^^

Je suis encore une fois désolée du retard, mais hier j'avais tout simplement pas le moral pour poster. La rpochaine fois je ferais mieux ^^

Comme d'habitude ce chapitre serait truffé de fautes s'il n'y avait pas **Noweria**.

L'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire.

Je remerci tous les gentils reviewers : **Bianka17, Vampyse, Morgana Serpentard, Tania-sama,** **Dormée, Violine, Stormtrooper2, Lufynette, Malicia-Rerthi, Lili3666, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Zaika, Coco73, Nounou, Slashagogo, Yachiru-chan, Lady Morgane Slytherin, Elleay Sahbel, Anael Snape, Anonym2 et MagaliHP.**

Et j'ajouterai que je ne lacherai rien à propos de ce que trame Harry...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Xxx CHAPITRE 6 xxx**

Tom soupira en sortant de son bureau. "Harry tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise verte?"

"Non," répondit le jeune griffondor qui alla s'asseoir dans le lit.

"Alors ma chemise bleue?" Relança le mage noir.

"Non," répéta l'héritier des Potter en se blottissant dans la chaleur des couvertures.

"Tu en es certain?" Un grognement sortit de la montagne des couvertures. "D'accord... Je ne faisais que demander." Le mage noir attrapa une autre chemise avant de l'enfiler. "Est ce que tu vas te lever?" Son compagnon recouvert par l'amas de tissus grogna. Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se laissa tomber près de lui. "Tu vas bien?"

"Oui," répondit rapidement Harry en évitant l'étreinte de Tom.

"Tu es fâché contre moi?"

"Non," reçut-il en réponse.

Riddle soupira et évita de l'interroger d'avantage comme il en mourrait d'envie. "Bien," ajouta-t-il avec douceur. "N'oublie pas de manger." Le Gryffondor grogna une nouvelle fois. "Je te reverrais dans peu de temps." Tom tendit le bras pour le toucher, mais Harry recula afin d'éviter le contact. Le mage noir soupira et se releva. Il prit son petit déjeuner et quitta le manoir.

L'hybride se retourna et jeta les couvertures au loin. Il baissa ses oreilles. Tom lui manquait déjà. _Pourquoi ses stupides réunion sont toujours loin, pourquoi ne sont-elles jamais là? _Il soupira misérablement avant de sortir vaillamment du lit. Son amant enchainait réunion après réunion, et il n'avait plus la possibilité de jouer avec lui. _Pourquoi? Pourquoi me tient-il toujours éloigné? _Pensa-t-il, faisant couler l'eau de la baignoire jusqu'à son nez. Il se sentait si seul. Il voulait être aussi près de Tom que possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'être si ce dernier n'était pas dans la maison.

Il souffla devant lui, créant ainsi des bulles. Bien qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec la guerre désormais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir absolument connaître ce que Tom tramait. L'héritier de Gryffondor s'empara d'un canard en plastique à l'aide de sa queue, _qu'est ce que Tom peut bien fabriquer lui prenant autant de temps? Il n'était jamais autant occupé auparavant. _Il plaça sa main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi sous l'eau. _Ne t'inquiète pas chaton, Papa nous aime encore. _Il se nettoya précautionneusement avant de sortir du bain pour s'habiller.

Le jeune Potter descendit les escalier marche par marche. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine où les elfes de maison le saluèrent avant de lui apporter son petit-déjeuner. Il soupira une énième fois avant de trifouiller ses œufs au ketchup. _Il me manque._

"Bonjour Harry," entama joyeusement Ray en entrant dans la cuisine. Ledit Harry jeta seulement un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur avant de retourner toute son attention sur son assiette. "Quelque chose ne va pas mon Seigneur?"

"Quand est-ce que Tom va rentrer?" Demanda doucement le petit brun.

"Ha, il sera de retour dans quelques heures."

Potter miaula tristement, il repoussa son assiette et posa sa tête sur la table. "Pourquoi-a-t-il autant de réunions?"

Le mangemort hésita. "Il doit juste mettre certaines choses au point."

Harry releva la tête. "Tu sais? Tu sais ce qui lui prend tant de temps? Dis le moi!"

Le subalterne baissa les yeux. "Je ne peux pas le dire..."

"Pourquoi?" Demanda le Gryffondor en sentant la colère commencer à gronder en lui.

"On m'a dit de ne pas le dire."

"Pourquoi?" Réessaya l'hybride.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire Harry. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fera probablement."

Les oreilles du brun se redressèrent immédiatement. "Il le fera?"

"Oui j'en suis sûr."

Le jeune homme s'effondra dans sa chaise, toute colère envolée. "D'accord."

"Tu devrais manger Harry." Conseilla Ray relâchant ses muscles.

"Je veux Tom." Miaula doucement le jeune homme.

Le mangemort soupira et se leva pour s'accroupir près de son protégé. "Il sera bientôt là. Le Seigneur des ténèbres veut en finir avec toutes ses réunions le plus vite possible pour être enfin avec toi."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, et le guérisseur va venir te voir aujourd'hui. Donc le Maître sera bientôt de retour, afin d'être là pour son arrivée."

"Allie va venir?" Demanda Potter en mettant ses deux mains sur son ventre. "A quelle heure?"

"A midi," répondit Ray.

Harry regarda la pendule accroché au mur. Il était dix heure et demie. "Dans moins de heures."

"Oui ça te laisse un peu de temps."

Il sourit doucement. "D'accord, ce n'est pas si mal." Il attrapa son assiette et se remit à manger. "J'en ai déjà marre d'attendre."

* * *

Tom apparu dans la salle de réception à onze heures et demie. Il se dirigea d'abord vers son bureau pour y déposer quelque chose. La réunion n'avait pas duré longtemps. Mais l'achat du cadeau parfait si. Il inspira à fond, retira le cadeau de sa poche, et le regarda fixement, se mordant la lèvre en réfléchissant une dernière fois pour savoir si c'était bien la bonne décision. Puis considérant que oui, il referma la boîte et il la plaça dans un tiroir de son bureau. Ceci fait, il parti à la recherche de son Harry.

__

: Harry? :

Une pause, : _Tom? Tu es de retour? :_

_: Oui. :_

Une brusque surcharge de joie et d'excitation traversa le lien faisant sourire Tom. _: Ne bouge pas, j'arrive! :_

Peu de temps après il entendit des pas et se retourna aussi tôt.

"Tommy!!" Cria l'hybride sautant dans les bras de son aîné, enfin il essaya.

Tom resserra ses bras sur le petit corps chaud. "Tu n'est pas entrain de te moquer de moi en m'appelant par ce surnom dégradant."

Le brun répondit positivement, puis il se mit à ronronner en se blottissant un peu plus entre les bras de son amant.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est mignon et ça te va tellement bien."

Le mage noir soupira fatalement. Puis il se pencha pour embrasser son compagnon. Il se retira brusquement quand il capta des bruits de pas, il leva les yeux et vit Ray à l'angle du couloir.

"Mon Seigneur," salua-t-il. "Bon retour parmi nous."

"Tu es essoufflé Raymond."

"Il va vite." Répondit simplement le mangemort.

Le plus jeunes de trois rit doucement et s'accrocha au bras de son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit en caressant ses oreilles puis il lui plaqua un baiser sur le haut du crâne. "Il ne vous a pas prévenu." Résuma-t-il.

Ray secoua la tête. "Non Maître, il est tout simplement partit en courant."

Voldemort soupira et commença à se diriger vers la salle de jeux. "Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça Harry." Gronda-t-il tendrement.

"Désolé Ray." Déclara le jeune Gryffondor en se tournant vers le mangemort.

"Ce n'est pas grave Harry." Lui répondit-il. "Je vais seulement devoir m'entrainer à la course."

Riddle ricana discrètement. "Tu peux partir Raymond." Le mangemort inclina la tête avant de se retirer par un couloir différent de celui emprunté par le couple.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Potter se précipita vers le divan où il attrapa une feuille de papier et il la mis sous le nez de Tom. "Regarde!"

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Interrogea son compagnon en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"La réponse de Ron et d'Hermione."

"Oh?"

"Ouais," ajouta le plus jeune face au visage de son amant. "Ils disent qu'ils vont bien, et qu'ils n'ont pas eu trop de problèmes pour m'avoir aidé."

"C'est bien..."

"Oui mais chacun est confus quant à ce qu'ils doivent penser de toi désormais."

"Vraiment?" Questionna le maître des lieux en tournant son regard vers le morceaux de papier.

"Uhuh. Plein de gens ont vu ce qui s'est passé durant l'attaque à Pré-au-lard. Bien que les journaux disent que tu m'as "enlevé", certains ne les croient pas à cause de ce que tu as fait qu'ils ont vu."

"Je vois," répondit pensivement le Serpentard.

"Ils disent que Rémus est vraiment déchiré. Il ne sait pas quoi penser." Ajouta tristement le jeune homme.

"Tu ne lui as pas écrit?"

"Si, mais il n'a pas répondu."

"Laisse lui du temps." Sur ces belles paroles Tom enferma son compagnon dans une étreinte réconfortante.

L'hybride acquiesça. "Ils ont aussi dit que s'ils ont prit autant de temps pour écrire était que l'Ordre vérifiait tout ce qu'ils font."

"Depuis deux mois?"

"Ca fait actuellement un mois et demi... mais oui c'est à peu près ça."

"Je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas confiance en moi." Répliqua sèchement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry rit, "peut être mais Hedwige t'aime bien en tout cas."

Voldemort leva les yeux vers la chouette blanche comme neige qui avait choisi ses cheveux comme perchoir. "Elle est magnifique." Remarqua-t-il en tendant le bras pour la caresser. Hedwige roucoula de plaisir avant de prendre son envol pour se poser en haut d'un meuble afin de se reposer.

L'héritier des potter resta silencieux un moment. "Ron et Hermione me manquent."

"Je sais mon amour (1). Et je ne peux rien faire. Néanmoins..." Sa voix s'éteignit.

Le Gryffondor releva les yeux vers son compagnon. "Quoi néanmoins?"

Tom secoua la tête, "non ce n'est rien."

"Mais-" Le feu se mit à enfler faisant taire le jeune homme. "Allie!"

Albert sourit a son patient. "Bonjour Harry, comment vas tu aujourd'hui?"

"Bien," répondit Potter.

"Bien, bon." Dit-il marchant un peut dans la pièce. "Tom," déclara-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête pour le saluer.

"Albert," le mage noir fit de même.

"Tout va bien pour vous?"

"Tout va comme il faut." Répondit évasivement le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Albert secoua la tête et frappa dans ses mains. "Bien, Harry tu est certainement plus gros que la dernière fois à ce que je peux voir."

"Ouaip," dit fièrement le petit brun.

"Bon comme la dernière fois. Allonge toi sur la canapé."

"D'accord." Harry embrassa profondément Tom avant d'obéir.

Le guérisseur sourit doucement avant de commencer sa batterie de tests. "Tu sais je n'ai aucune idée de comment fait ce type pour t'aimer."

"Ma beauté et mon charme naturel?" Suggéra un Gryffondor mutin.

Le mage noir rit. "C'est exactement ça."

Potter s'esclaffa avec eux et sourit quand Riddle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Bien, tout se déroule correctement." Déclara Albert en mettant en place une projection.

"Wha!" S'exclama le jeune homme.

"Il est un peu plus gros n'est ce pas?"

"Oui," dit Tom.

"Voici une main, et là la tête et ici on peut voir un pied." Montra le guérisseur.

"Cool. C'est vraiment là-dedans?" Demanda Harry en montrant son ventre.

"Oui," lui répondit Albert avec un sourire indulgent. "Est ce que vous voulez savoir son sexe?"

Le plus jeune ricana en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. "Tu as dit sexe."

Une fois de plus le maître des lieux soupira lourdement. "Tu es complètement immature." Son compagnon lui tira gentiment la langue.

"D'accord." Répéta Allie riant lui aussi. "Laisse moi reformuler ça. Voulez vous savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille?"

"Tu peux faire ça?"

"Oui. Il est assez développé pour savoir."

L'hybride mordilla pensivement ses lèvres avant de lancer un regard incertain à son amant. Celui-ci était tout excité (2) et acquiesçait vivement. "C'est d'accord." Dit Harry.

"Tout le monde est d'accord." Albert pointa sa baguette sur le ventre du jeune homme et lança un sort de scanage. "Et... c'est un garçon."

"Un- un garçon?" Répéta Potter abasourdi. "Nous allons avoir un garçon."

Le guérisseur hocha la tête, "oui."

Voldemort sourit. "Un garçon. Uhuh." Déjà entrain de planifier toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient faire.

Albert mit fin aux sorts lancés sur le ventre du Gryffondor. Ceci fait, ce dernier se releva aussitôt pour faire un câlin à Tom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres enferma son compagnon entre ses bras, descendant ceux-ci sur son ventre rebondit.

"On va avoir un garçon!"

* * *

(1) --' j'avais évité jusque là parce que je trouve mièvre au possible d'appeler quelqu'un "mon amour" mais là j'avais plus trop le choix c'est la traduction mot à mot et j'me voyais mal la remplacer... donc instant guimauve ^^ ( NDB : grave le reste est ultra guimauve!)

(2) ... là aussi j'ai du mal à l'imaginer excité mais bon... O.o choc psychologique peut être xD (NDB : à mort, souriant tendrement peut être... punaise un harry qui rigole sur "tu as dit sexe" ca m'a tué!... tu devrais revoir certains passages)

* * *

Sur ce je vous laisse. Prochaine Update dans deux semaines normalement, je risque d'avoir un peu de retard et j'en suis désolée mais je vais avoir une semaines de DS... et c'est le stress.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ^^

Bon encore un nouveau chapitre où je répéte que rien n'est à moi, l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**.

Je remerci **Noweria** pour sa correction... et ses annotations xD

Je remerci aussi tous les gentils reviewers : **Tania-sama, Vampyse, Lufynette, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Stormtrooper2, Zaika, Morgana Serpentard, Anonym2, Zel'mian, Nounou, Anael Snape et Sati-san.**

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE7 xxx**

Harry était sous surveillance permanente après la découverte du sexe de leur enfant. Les mangemorts de Tom les avaient félicités et ils leur avaient donné des cadeaux pendant la célébration. (1) Le couple avait donné la touche finale à la petite chambre d'enfant. Maintenant ils étaient équipés d'un berceau, de vêtements, de couches, la totale. Ils avaient tout l'équipement pour la venue de leur petite merveille. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre que leur petit chaton pointe le bout de ses moustaches. Mais il restait encore quatre mois. Le jeune Potter était très enthousiaste, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Quoi qu'il y avait bien une chose...

Le Gryffondor parcourait le couloir principal en chantonnant gaiement quand il entendit la voix de Tom. Ce dernier avait l'air en colère. _Uh uh, papa est surement entrain de se disputer avec quelqu'un, _expliqua-t-il à son chaton. Il marcha jusqu'à atteindre le bout du couloir afin de se cacher derrière une plante verte.

"Harry, qu'est-ce-" commença Ray en s'arrêtant derrière lui.

"Chut," le coupa le jeune homme le plus bas possible, et il lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait entre les feuilles de la plante. Il réfréna un fou rire en jetant un coup d'œil à la tête du mangemort. Déplaçant les feuilles il put apercevoir Bellatrix s'accrocher à Tom, se retenant à ses robes comme si elle était son amante. Harry avait à peine enregistré le fait que Voldemort brandissait sa baguette comme s'il allait probablement lui envoyer un ouragan dans la figure. Il sprinta (Ndb : enceint?) et poussa violemment la mangemort avant de se jeter dans les bras de Tom. "Mien!" Lança-t-il dans sa direction.

Voldemort qui avait les sourcils froncés pendant son altercation avec Bella, se détendit quand il sentit son compagnon contre lui. Il enveloppa ce dernier dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer en lissant ses oreilles.

"Fais la partir," murmura Harry à son oreille.

"Bella,' avertit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'aimait pas l'expression inscrite sur ses traits. C'était celle qu'elle adoptait quand Harry était mentionné lors d'une réunion. "Pars!"

Bellatrix leva les yeux vers son maître, qui tenait le morveux dans ses bras. La colère bouillonnait dans son cœur, et elle avait envie de punir le petit impertinent. Mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas désobéir aux ordres. Elle s'occuperait bientôt de lui, se jura-t-elle.

Voldemort et son amant la regardèrent partir. Et l'hybride se détendit enfin quand la mangemort fut hors de son champ de vision. Le maître des lieux baissa les yeux sur son compagnon. "Tien? Huhu." Le griffondor rougit et le regarda timidement. "Je pense que nous devrions revoir qui est à qui." Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait. Il se tourna vers Ray qui évitait leurs regards. "Raymond."

"Oui Maître?" Demanda le mangemort en s'approchant.

"Garde un œil sur elle." Répondit doucement le mage noir.

"Oui Maître." Puis Ray rebroussa chemin en partant sur les traces de Bellatrix.

Voldemort marcha et tourna à l'angle du couloir pour aller dans sa chambre où il installa Harry sur le lit.

"Je pense que tu l'as effrayée." Rit le jeune homme tendit que son compagnon attaquait son cou.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais ce n'est pas plus mal."

"Ais-je dis effrayé? Je voulais dire traumatisée." (2) Gémit l'homme-chat.

"Et pourquoi?" Demanda Voldemort alors qu'il léchait sa clavicule, appuyant un peu plus sur un des points faibles de son chaton.

"J'ai-je... Ah," miaula le jeune homme. "Oublie ça!"

"Je pense aussi." Répondit le descendant de Salazar avec un sourire carnassier. Il commença à déshabiller le plus jeune lentement, examinant chaque partie de son corps.

"Tu sais déjà à quoi je ressemble." Gémit un Potter languissant en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son aîné.

"Je sais, mais à chaque fois que je te touche c'est différent."

"Notre chaton grandit."

"Je sais et je peux dire," murmura le mage noir tandis que ses mains parcouraient le ventre proéminant de l'hybride, "qu'il est étonnant de savoir qu'une petite vie grandit là dedans." Chuchota-t-il.

"Je sais," murmura le Gryffondor, entrelaçant leur doigt sur son ventre bedonnant. (Ndb : trop sexe le ventre bedonnant!!)

Voldemort embrassa son estomac, avant de lubrifier ses doigts puis il en inséra un avec douceur dans son compagnon. (Ndb : Jeee met le doigt devant!! je mets le doigt derrrière! je fais de tout petits ronds! *la bêta est évacuée d'urgence* ) Ce dernier geint et se pressa contre cette présence, alors Tom en introduisit un autre puis encore un autre. "Soulève tes hanches." Ordonna le mage noir.

Potter obéit prestement. "C'est tout ce que je peux faire." Il pressa ses mains sur son ventre. "Je suis trop lourd."

"Ca ira," lui répliqua avec douceur son amant. Il lui souleva encore un peu les hanches. "Relaxe toi et ressent." Murmura-t-il avec sensualité avant de commencer à le pénétrer.

Le plus jeune gémit pendant qu'il se sentait enfin complet. "Tom. Plus profond." Ledit Tom sourit et poussa d'un coup entrant jusqu'à la garde. Le petit brun rejeta la tête en arrière. "Oh Dieu, Tom!"

"Maintenant Harry," commença l'aîné en lui parlant comme s'il donnait une leçon à un enfant. "A qui es tu?" Demanda-t-il en s'enfonçant une nouvel fois en lui.

"A- à toi." Répondit la masse gémissante sous lui.

"Oui très bien."

"Mais si je suis à toi, est ce que ça ne fait pas de toi mon mien?" (Ndb : vachement de commencer les problèmes métaphysiques... dans 200% des cas un mec à son cerveau EN BAS quand il joue à la bête à deux dos...)  
Voldemort fit une pause, ce qui fit gémir le griffondor de frustration. "Hummm, je suppose. Mais..."

"Je n'aimais simplement pas la façon qu'elle avait de se pendre à ton cou." Ajouta Harry les oreilles baissées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils. "Moi non plus, mais arrêtons de parler d'elle ici." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément. Et il reprit ses vas et viens.

Harry vînt presque aussitôt. "Déjà Harry?" Demanda Tom.

Le petit brun rougit instantanément, "désolé mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir."

"Ce n'est pas grave." Et il accéléra encore l'allure.

Le Gryffondor attrapa le visage de son vis-à-vis pour l'entrainer dans un profond baiser. Faisant danser leur langues ensemble, il gémissait sourdement à chaque fois que sa prostate était stimulée. Il s'accrocha fermement à lui quand il sentit un second orgasme arriver. Riddle aussi approchait et il accéléra encore plus si c'était possible.

"Je suis tien, Tom." Gémit le Gryffondor. Son amant baissa les yeux et vit l'amour qui'il lui portait. "Tiens, tiens." Et tandis qu'Harry le répétait, le Serpentard venait au rythme de ses mots. "Yours... yours... yours!" Le jeune homme cria en se cambrant au maximum pendant qu'il se déversait une nouvelle fois dans un orgasme dévastateur, s'agrippant à Voldemort. Ce dernier gémissait au dessus de lui. Et le petit homme aux yeux verts sentit la semence de Tom se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, (3) le faisant ronronner de plaisir.

Ils s'étalèrent tout deux et s'embrassèrent légèrement, de petits baisers papillon jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient reprit leur souffle. Riddle déposa alors un baiser sur le front de son compagnon et caressa son ventre, "mien," chuchota-t-il. Potter sourit et inclina la tête pour l'embrasser encore. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres interrompit leur baiser et posa son front contre celui de son amant pour lui dire les mots qu'il aimait tant. "Je t'aime."

L'hybride sourit doucement, "je t'aime aussi."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore puis Tom attrapa son attrapeur (4) par les hanches pour se retirer. "Il est bien là?" Demanda le mage noir en massant tendrement son ventre. (Ndb : réponse de Potter : nan dans ton cul crétin! mouahahahaha!!! *s'envole vers de nouvelles aventures!*)

"Ouais, probablement, il a assez de place pour bouger en tout cas." Rit sottement le jeune homme avant de bâiller.

"Oui surement." Ricana le maîtres des lieux, il passa doucement ses doigt à travers les cheveux indisciplinés de son aimé en lui aplatissant les oreilles au passage. "Dors un peu." Lui dit-il en lui fermant les yeux.

"D'accord," murmura le Gryffondor qui se blottit dans les bras de Riddle. Il s'endormit rapidement. (Ndb : la nouvelle vient de tomber : Harry est devenu un crétin congenital dont l'âge mental est retombé à 8 ans et des poussières incapable de faire le moindre pas sans le meurtrier de ses parents! yeah! ok ok j'arrête! huhu)

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla, Tom n'était pas à ses côtés. Il miaula désespérément avant d'apercevoir de la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Yeah, papa est encore ici, annonça-t-il à son chaton. Il rampa en travers du lit pour atteindre le bord, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus se lever correctement, et il balança ses jambes par dessus le bord afin de sortir du lit. Il commença à marcher à travers la pièce en se nettoyant le visage. Il se léchait les mains avant de les passer sur ses pommettes et ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre à coucher et se regarda dans le miroir qu'il apercevait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte. Des vergetures apparaissaient sur son ventre, de son tour de taille, elles allaient jusqu'à l'arrondi de son ventre. (Ndb : comme quoi y'a une justice dans ce monde! fallait pas nous prendre notre Riddle à nous!)

Le maître des lieux sortit de la salle de bain et tombe nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme nu comme un vers se regardant dans le miroir. "Harry, tu es réveillé." (Ndb : réponse de l'intéressé : "nan chu somnambule, hé, Dugland!" chu d'une humeur cynique moi ce matin! )

Le petit brun ne répondit rien, s'observant minutieusement dans la glace avec des yeux ronds. Avant de soudainement fondre en larmes.

"Harry?" Demanda Voldemort légèrement exaspéré, "qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?"

"Je suis gros," répondit le plus jeune en hurlant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, puis il s'avança vers on compagnon pour le prendre dans ses bras. "Non tu ne l'es pas. Tu prend soin de notre enfant, et il a besoin d'un endroit pour grandir."

"Mais je suis encore gros." Pleura Harry.

"Tu ne seras pas toujours comme ça."

"Vrai?" Renifla le Gryffondor.

"Vrai. Une fois qu'il sera sorti, te redeviendras comme avant" (Ndb : les hommes ne sont pas menteurs. Ils sont lâches. Allez donc dire à une "femme" enceinte que son ventre va retomber tel un vieux gant sur ses cuisses après l'accouchement... rien de plus dangereux qu'une femme enceinte, j'vous l'dit m'sieurs dames!)

"Oh d'accord." Le jeune homme bâilla et se frotta les yeux.

"Es tu encore fatigué?"

Potter inclina la tête "Huhu je vais roupiller de plus en plus."

"Tu veux dire que tu vas toujours être fatigué."

"Aussi."

Riddle rit légèrement puis il le dirigea vers le lit. "Alors dors un peu. J'ai une-"

"Réunion." Finit son compagnon. (Ndb : Riddle : "Nan en fait j'ai une coucougnette coincée dans le slibard ça fait un mal de chien..." -PTDR en plus ça donne bien avec la suite!-)"Bien vas y. Tu vas t'amuser et moi je vais dormir." Ceci dit il s'allongea dans le lit et s'enterra littéralement sous les couvertures.

Tom sourit et retira les couvertures avant de border son jeune amant comme il se doit. "Je t'aime."

Le Gryffondor rayonna, "je t'aime aussi."

Voldemort embrassa son front. "Je te verrais plus tard."

"D'accord." Répondit un jeune brun qui commençait à s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Harry se réveilla peu après il était seul dans la chambre. Il se nettoya et s'habilla. Ouvrant la porte il vit qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours (Ndb : il en profita pour lacher une déflagration à 20 sur l'échelle de Richter, sentit, s'étouffa presque en se marrant comme un goret et en brassant l'air avec ses mains, et partit content de son exploit... BOUHAHAHAHA chu trop forte!!) _Hmmm, _pensa-t-il. Il se rendit à la chambre en traversant le hall. Regardant autour de lui il s'empara de tous les oreillers et après un petit moment d'hésitation, il chaparda aussi les draps. Enserrant fermement la douce matière entre ses bras il l'emmena dans sa pièce secrète. Après plusieurs arrêts il arrangea tout dans son jardin secret jusqu'à que ce soit parfait. (Ndb : La chambre qu'il avait emménagé comportait une dizaine de despé, des bedos, une télé écran plat avec les meilleurs vidéos de Siffredi, et le numéro du Pizza hut le plus proche...)

"Bien. Ca devrait être bon pour le moment." Dit il à son chaton. Puis ceci fait il se leva en quête d'un grand verre de lait. _J'espère que la réunion est encore en cours, _pensa-t-il en regardant furtivement la pièce, il traversa le couloir pour se rendre à la cuisine.

Un son derrière lui attira son attention. Et il fit volte face pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle rit feulement et le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Ca ne dura plus." Caqueta-t-elle."

Harry ne pouvais pas bouger. Il pouvait seulement voir avec horreur le rayon violet se diriger vers lui alors qu'il n'avait rien pour se protéger.

* * *

(1) ... oui moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à imaginer Lucius avec un sourire colgate entrain d'offrir un ours en peluche à Harry O.o (Ndb : J'ai surtout du mal à imaginer Voldy en train de caqueter dans une salle décorée avec des mangemorts tueurs en série qui parlent bavette et hochet autour d'une tasse de thé... l'auteur de cette fic à carrément oublié QUI étaient réellement les mangemorts et Voldemort... )

(2) Un jeu de mot anglais difficile à faire comprendre sans note x). Donc en anglais scaRed c'est effrayé et scaRRed (les R en majuscule c'est parcequ'au début je voyais pas la différence --') veut dire traumatisé.

(3) --' pardon mais là... j'ai du changer parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas possible de mettre "Harry sentit que la graine de Tom se déversaient sur les murs à l'intérieur de lui." (Ndb : surtout que physiquement parlant l'endroit est trop peu inervé pour qu'on ressente la semence surtout après le passage digne du métro 14 en plein rush un lundi après midi... à moins que Voldemort dans sa toute puissance -et sa frustration de vingt ans- le dégomme à 20L/seconde... Mais là on spécule mes amis)

(4)... graveleux j'avoue mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour éviter les répétitions =)

* * *

Alors? x)

Bon je m'en vais de ce pas commencer à traduire la suite qui arrivera dans deux semaine =)


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord bonjour =)

Ensuite je suis extrêmement désolé pour cette longue absence U.U Bref je ne vais pas m'éterniser et essayer de m'expliquer rapidement.

_Bref à partir du 10 novembre à exactement 20H40 je n'ai plus eut accès à AbiWord (surement openoffice pour la plupart d'entre vous.) A cause d'une malheureuse chute de cheval et d'un coup de sabot bien placé mon genou a été fracturé --' tout con mais allez vous asseoir confortablement avec une gambette levée, sur une chaise avec le mur du côté de la jambe... impossible. Donc je me suis retrouvée à squatter le canapé et un ordinateur portable qui n'a pas OpenOffice ni AbiWord et qui ne reconnait pas ma clé USB.... Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'on m'enlève le plâtre le 23 décembre. Ensuite et bien, je n'ai plus eu assez de temps cette semaine je suis en DS, je viens de finir ma dernière séance de kiné, j'ai traduit trois chapitres pour ma petite Ronce13 qui est milles fois plus en retard que moi, j'ai eu une porte ouverte samedi et je me ballade dans plein de forum pour chercher ma filière... ce que je suis sensé savoir pour les vacances. Et ma clé USB est morte entre temps --'. Voili voilou et pour ceux qui me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas prévenu, _je déteste le spam et faire un "chapitre" pour annoncer que je ne pourrais pas poster avant longtemps... Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas très utile donc j'avais mis un mot sur mon profil.

**Bref ceci étant fait. Je vous annonce que ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, j'ai envoyé le chapitre il y a deux semaines à ma bêta et je n'ai pas de nouvelles, en sachant que pour beaucoup de monde c'est une période de l'année chargée je ne m'étonne pas. Donc j'ai essayé de corriger le chapitre U.U Je suis désolée pour les fautes qui trainent. **

L'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**. J'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur pour traduire.

Je remercie tous les reviewers : **Morgana Serpentard, Vampyse, Stormtrooper2, Dormée, Elleay Sahbel, yaone-kami, magaliHP, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Ligeia, Onarluca, anonym2, Cleo McPhee, Iloveyaoi972, neverland25, Anael Snape, Blue moon 999, nounou, zaika, AkA-chAn, Violine, sati-san, marjorie59, anjy, Moragenette, Mio. **Et en particulier à **Tania**-**sama **qui m'a bien remonté le moral et à qui je dédie ce chapitre parce que j'ai accumulé trop de retard pour son cadeau d'anniversaire =)

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE8 xxx**

Les cris d'Harry pouvaient s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, et ils étaient particulièrement forts pour Ray qui descendait le couloir pour voir comment allait son protégé. Il se rua vers l'origine du son, baguette dégainée, préparé à tout, tout sauf ce qu'il trouva. La première chose qu'il vit en arrivant au tournant du couloir fut du sang. Il y en avait partout, sur le sol, les murs et une plante innocemment installée dans un coin. Et au milieu de tout ça, Harry se tenait debout, répétant en une longue plainte quelque chose que le mangemort ne pouvait entendre. Mais cela devint plus clair quand il s'approcha.

"MON CHATON, MON CHATON!" Criait-il les mains sur le ventre, essayant en vain d'arrêter le flot de sang, espérant que son enfant aille bien.

"Harry!" S'exclama Raymond horrifié. Il courut vers lui et plaça une main sur son bras en un geste rassurant. Malheureusement c'était la chose à ne pas faire. Potter l'attaqua violemment, sortant ses griffes pour les enfoncer dans son torse. Ray recula de quelques pas sous la force du coup, et s'écroula sur le sol.

"Ne me touche pas!" Cria le jeune homme.

Ray fixa horrifié le visage presque animal de son vis-à-vis. L'expression détendue, et le sourire joyeux du jeune homme s'étaient envolés. Pour être remplacés par un concentré de colère et de douleur. Ses pupilles avaient pris la forme de celles des chats, ses griffes étaient sorties, les poils de sa queue et de ses oreilles étaient hérissées et ses canines s'étaient allongées. La vision qu'il donnait était effrayante.

"Aww, le chaton a des griffes à ce que je vois." Railla Bella. L'héritier de griffondor regarda dans sa direction, ses yeux rétrécirent et il protégea son estomac de ses bras avant de cracher dans sa direction. Le sourire de la mangemorte s'agrandit. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi. Et notre Maître n'a surtout pas besoin de toi. Tu as tout ruiné." Cria-t-elle.

Harry ne fit pas un mouvement vers elle. Il s'accroupit simplement au sol, tenant fermement son ventre, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. "Tu as blessé mon chaton." Murmura-t-il furieusement dans sa direction.

"Je ferais bien plus que simplement le blesser. Je vais le tuer et tu le suivras peu de temps après." Ajouta Bellatrix triomphalement. "Ensuite le sort que tu as lancé à mon Maître va disparaître et tout redeviendra comme avant. Tout ira pour le mieux. Et on ne parlera-"

"Bella arrête ça." La coupa Ray, après s'être relevé. Il n'aimait pas l'expression inscrite sur le visage d'Harry. Il avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un et il murmurait toujours 'mon chaton' dans une litanie sans fin.

"Non," cracha-t-elle, " cette petite pute et son bâtard de fils ont tout ruiné pour nous. Mais ça s'arrêtera là. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me récompensera quand il sera redevenu normal."

"Le Maître n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un sortilège."

"Si il l'est, tout le monde le sait."

"Ce tout le monde c'est juste toi Bella," lui dit il avec mépris, "nous on accepte les changements."

Lestrange ricana, "plusieurs d'entre nous sont persuadé que notre Maître est encorcelé. Et je ne sais pas comment l'autre a put faire ça, mais je l'arrêterai."

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le tolérera pas Bella."

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Il comprendra. Bien maintenant je vais prendre un plaisir incommensurable a détruire cette épine plantée dans mon pied qui est resté trop longtemps à nos côtés. Tu m'entends?" Ricana Bellatrix en direction Harry. Ce dernier ne prêtait aucune attention à ses propos, trop occupé à essayer d'endiguer le flot de liquide carmin, mais il leva les yeux quand elle s'adressa de nouveau à lui. "Je vais te tuer! Mais d'abord je vais prendre un malin plaisir à sortir ce bâtard de ton corps et le tuer devant tes yeux, mais avant toute chose-"

"NON!" Hurla Harry, puis dans la seconde il sauta sur la mangemorte. Bella releva sa baguette, surprise mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il frappa sa baguette de la main, l'envoyant au loin et fit tomber Lestrange sur le sol, où il commença à la griffer violemment. "TU NE FERAS PAS DE MAL A MON CHATON!" Cria-t-il en lui labourant le visage, la poitrine, tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre. Les cries d'agonie de la femme ne faisaient qu'amplifier sa rage.

Ray ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène. Il regardait avec une sorte de fascination morbide la façon dont Harry lacérait le visage de la mangemorte, les cris de douleurs lui déchiraient les oreilles. Il évalua lentement les dégâts que l'hybride lui avait causé un peu plus tôt, en même temps qu'il observait d'un oeil la vue devant lui, ça allait il n'avait rien de grave. Il tourna la tête vers le couloir d'où il entendait des bruits de pas.

Tom arriva dans la pièce et examina la salle. Le sang maculant le sol le terrifia comme rien d'autre; il ne savait pas à qui il appartenait. Raymond était adossé au mur, une entaille lui barrant le torse. Mais la seule chose qui retint son attention fut Harry. Seulement il ne ressemblait pas à son Harry à lui. Les halètements de sa disciple le firent sortir de la paralysie et il avança pour séparer les deux opposants.

"Harry," dit Voldemort en lui attrapant le bras, mais le plus jeune le frappa violemment afin qu'il le lâche puis il recommença à s'acharner sur Bellatrix.

"Mon Seigneur," appela un mangemort qui se dépêcha de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Mais Tom leva sa main pour l'arrêter, cette égratignure n'était pas grand chose. Ce ne serait pas ça qu'il l'arrêterait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres encercla le griffondor de ses bras et le tira vers lui.

Potter essaya d'échapper à cette prise qui devenait gênante, l'empêchant de blesser la femme qui avait attenté à la vie de son chaton. Il siffla et se débattit mais rien n'y fit, l'autre refusait de le lâchait.

"Harry," dit doucement la voix. "Calme toi. C'est fini." Il ralentit ses mouvements,_ je connais cette voix. _Il tourna la tête pour croiser un regard bleu empli d'inquiétude. "Tom?" Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Ledit Tom acquiesça. "Je suis là."

Le petit brun s'effondra sur le sol, entrainant son aîné avec lui. Il entoura son ventre de ses mains et fondit en larmes. "Notre chaton! Elle a blessé notre chaton!" Cria-t-il.

Les yeux du mage noir s'élargirent quand il vit la profonde entaille barrant le ventre de son compagnon, qui saignait à profusion. Il lança un regard mordant à la femme devant lui. Son regard s'assombrissait à vu d'œil et il resserra un peu plus ses bras sur Harry. "Amenez-la au oubliettes." Ordonna-t-il, ses mangemorts s'exécutèrent aussitôt. "Faites ce que vous voulez d'elle, mais gardez la vivante."

"Oui Maître." Murmurèrent-ils en cœur, jetant tantôt un coup d'œil au garçon dans les bras de leur Maître, tantôt sur une Bellatrix playdoyante et sanguinolente.

"Mon Seigneur! Je vous en supplie! Laissez-moi m'expliquer... Mon Seigneur..."

Tom l'ignora et s'engouffra dans l'escalier en donnant ses derniers indications à Ray. "Va me chercher le guérisseur Michel, et ramène le vite."

"Oui Maître," répondit le mangemort avant de s'éclipser.

Ceci dit Tom monta les marchez quatre à quatre et marcha vers la chambre où il déposa le corps de son compagnon sur le lit. "Chut," tenta-t-il d'apaiser Harry. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Notre chaton..." Supplia le survivant, "je t'en prie, ne laisse pas notre chaton mourir!"

La peur et le désespoir s'emparèrent du Seigneur des Ténèbres à cette pensée et il tenta d'arrêter la mer de sang. "Je ne laisserait pas ça arriver." Déclara-t-il fermement.

Potter continuait de pleurer à l'agonie pendant que Tom essayé de stopper l'hémorragie, mais il n'était pas guérisseur. Des bruits de pas captèrent son attention et il se retourna pour voir entrer Albert suivit de Raymond.

"Albert," appela désespérément le mage noir.

Michel fit un signe de tête. "Laisse-moi le voir."

Le mage noir se poussa pour laisser place au professionnel mais resta tout de même au côté de son amant.

"Allie," geignit Harry, "S'il te plaît... mon chaton."

"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver." Il sortit sa baguette pour refermer la plaie. Le couples attendit en retenant son souffle tandis que le guérisseur soufflait des mots en latin. Finalement après quelques minutes, Albert arrêta et vérifia l'état de la blessure, elle avait arrêtée de saigner et était ressoudée en haut. Alors il reprit sa baguette et vérifia la santé du bébé. Ceci fait il essuya son front et leva les yeux.

"Alors?" Demanda Tom resserrant inconsciemment ça prise que la main du griffondor.

"Le bébé va bien," répondit le guérisseur avec un sourire fatigué.

Potter en pleura de soulagement et s'accrocha à Riddle tout en posant une de ses mains sur son ventre. _:Il va bien. Il va bien.: _Continua-t-il de penser soulager. Voldemort attira le plus jeune dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Une sensation peu familière envahi ses yeux, le faisant resserrer un peu plus sa prise sur le petit corps blotti contre lui.

Le descendant de Serpentard berça doucement le jeune brun. "Chut, tout va bien maintenant. Il va bien." Essaya-t-il de le calmer. Mais Harry continuer de pleurer. Le corps entier du plus jeune tremblait à chaque sanglot, et les larmes inondaient la chemise de Tom.

Albert voyant ses tentatives échouées, lui présenta quelques minutes plus tard une seringue. Riddle regarda l'objet suspicieusement. "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"C'est un sédatif. Mais sa prise n'est pas sans risque pour le bébé." Répondit sincèrement le guérisseur.

Tom se raidit et resserra sa pris sur le plus jeune. En étudiant le regard de son ami, il sut que c'était plus grave qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. En prenant une grande inspiration il inclina la tête. Albert s'avança pour utiliser la seringue mais sentant un mouvement derrière lui, Potter se retourna.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?" S'alarma-t-il.

"C'est juste pour t'aider Harry." Répondit le guérisseur avec gentillesse.

"Non!" Cria le plus jeune, "je ne vous laisserait pas faire quoi que se soit à mon chaton."

"Harry, je ne suis pas-"

"Non!" Hurla de nouveau le plus jeune, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de Riddle. "Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Tom ne le laisse pas ma faire quelque chose."

"Il doit le faire Harry. Tu dois te reposer pour que le bébé puisse guérir." Déclara le mage noir en caressant son ventre avec lenteur.

Potter écarta les mains de son amant et s'éloigna de lui, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. "Non," souffla-t-il. "Tu ne peux pas."

Voldemort détourna le regard pour ne pas rencontrer celui d'Harry, qui le regardait comme un traitre. "Je suis désolé," chuchota-t-il, il acheva Harry en l'attrapant et l'allongeant sur le lit, puis donna un signe de tête à Albert.

"Non! Non!" Cria le plus jeune pendant que Michel s'approchait, essayant vainement de se défaire de l'emprise du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Non! Tom pourquoi? Pourquoi?" Sanglota-il tandis que Albert inséra le sédatif dans ses veines. "Notre chaton," murmura-t-il faiblement alors que ses mouvement ralentissaient, ses membres devenaient plus lourds et ses yeux se fermaient. "Pourquoi..."

Une fois qu'il fut immobile, Allie s'éloigna. Tom installa Harry dans le lit avec douceur, gardant son visage tourné vers lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant délicatement avant de chuchoter, "merci."

Le guérisseur acquiesça. "Pas besoin de me remercier." Il avança d'un pas et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son ami. "Après ce qui est arrivé je ne lui en veux pas d'être devenu totalement hystérique. Mais tout ira bien maintenant. S'il se repose."

Le mage noir inclina la tête. "A quel point était-ce grave?" Michel garda le silence. "A quel point?" Insista-t-il.

"Si je n'avais pas refermé sa blessure quand je l'ai fait...." La voix du guérisseur s'éteignit.

Tom baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son amant et il vis rouge. Ils avaient presque perdu leur enfant. Ca... Ca ne pourrait jamais être pardonné! Il resserra ses doigt sur les draps jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent blancs. Bellatrix Lestrange ne vivra pas un jour de plus!

* * *

Sur ce j'y vais =)

Je ne sais pas trop quand sera le prochain chapitre. Comme je l'ai dit j'ai les DS ce qui stresse, et ensuite j'ai recommencement de l'équitation et j'en suis terrorisée. Alors on verra mais je me donne trois semaines maximum donc au plus tard le 13 février et ensuite je reprendrai un poste régulier toutes les deux semaines.

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde =)

Comme je l'avais dit ce chapitre arrive le 13 février ^^ et faute de temps je n'ai pas put l'envoyer se faire corriger --'. Donc désolée pour les fautes U.U

Je remercie quand même ma gentille bêta **Noweria **qui a fait un super fanart *.*

L'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **qui m'a autorisée à la traduire. Et les personnages sont à **JKR**.

Je remercie tous les gentils reviewers : **Vampyse, Morgana Serpentard, Stormtrooper2, Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw, Flore Jade, Zaika, Ecnerrolf, Neverland25,TheDrEalSpEcTraL, MagaliHP, Nounou, Violine, Coerutoxic, Tanianounette, Iloveyaoi972, Loulouve, Bill Tenshi Koi, Wolfeuse et Yukimai-Chan. **Ainsi que pour son message.

Vous étiez beaucoup à vouloir voir Bellatrix mourir alors enjoy =)

**

* * *

  
**

**xxx CHAPITRE9 xxx  
**

Après que Tom soit partit en laissant Harry seul, il alla brièvement parler à Albert et envoya des elfes de maison lui préparer un chambre. Puis il convoqua ses mangemorts pour une réunion spéciale, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle principale. Il fit les cent pas devant le trône en attendant ses fidèles, sa magie sortant par vague de son corps sous la puissance de sa colère. C'était une vision terrifiante, ses yeux rouges flamboyaient et ses poings se serraient et se desserraient par vague tandis que sa bouche était pincé, colère.

L'impatience montait petit à petit, Tom dépassa les mangemorts qui étaient entré par la porte et claqua celle-ci violemment contre le mur. Des chuchotements le suivirent tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots. Il s'arrêta devant une cellule et sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte.

Bellatrix leva les yeux sur le nouveau venu, elle était prostré dans un coins, couverte de diverses coupures et de sang séchés. Elle le regarda les yeux emplis d'espoir. "Maître?"

Le mage noir grogna et se saisit d'une mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs pour la traîner vers la sortie. Il ignora ses pleurnicherie tandis qu'il tirait fortement sur ses cheveux, il la traîna dans les escaliers et lui fit traverser la salle où tous les mangemorts attendaient. Tous s'écartèrent devant le passage de leur maître, certains jetant des regards dégoutés à Lestranges et d'autres des regard apeurés à leur Maître.

Voldemort lâcha Bella au centre du cercle et monta les marches qui menaient à son siège. "Regardez," siffla-t-il hargneusement, "regardez cette femme qui a osé me désobéir. Et vous savez que je ne tolère en aucun cas la désobéissance." Continua-t-il en commençant à marcher face à elle. "Surtout quand je vous ai spécifié de ne pas nuire à Harry. Et pourtant..." Il baissa les yeux sur Bellatrix. "Tu l'as fait."

"M-mon Seigneur... Je- je voulais seulement que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ce petit avo-"

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Riddle. "Comment oses tu me parler ainsi!"

"Mais Maître il vous a jeté un sort!" Essaya-t-elle de se défendre.

Les pupilles de Voldemort rétrécirent. "Crucio!" Il la laissa crier quelques minutes, avant d'arrêter le sort. "Penses tu vraiment que je laisserais quelqu'un me jeter un sort? Moi, Lord Voldemort? Penses tu que je sois un imbécile?"

"N-non M-Maître." Croassa Bella. "Je ne voulais pas dire ça!"

"Alors tu ne me crois pas." Exposa-t-il. Bellatrix ne répondit rien, ce qui exaspéra Tom encore plus si c'était possible. "Quoi? Tu ne crois pas que je puisse tombé amoureux? Que je sois indésirable!"

"Non! Non Maître vous-"

"PEUT ÊTRE" Cria-t-il couvrant sa voix. "Peut être est ce le fait que se soit Harry Potter... Mon supposé ennemi. Le garçon qui est sensé être ma fin. Mais je ne me soucie pas de ça maintenant. Maintenant..." Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres étincelèrent. "Tout de suite, je vais te tuer Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu m'as désobéi et cela m'a presque coûté mon enfant. Et cet acte... Est impardonnable.(1)"

"Maître! Je vous en supplie." Pleura Bella en pleurant à ses pieds. "Je vous en prie. J'ai juste pensé... que soudainement vous..."

"Soudainement quoi? Changer?" Demanda Tom en rejetant ses bras en arrière et il continua, s'adressant à la salle entière. "N'est ce pas pour le mieux?"

Quelques vois se firent entendre, agréant les propos, il y eut aussi quelques applaudissement, mais il furent perturbés par le cri perçant de Bella. "Non! Ce n'est pas vous Maître. Potter vous a fait quelque chose, je le sais."

Le maître des lieux lui jeta un regard noir et descendit les quelques marches les séparant. "Oui, il a fait quelque chose. Il m'a appris à aimer. Pour la première fois de ma vie... Je suis en paix."

"Mais Maître. Ne puis-je pas faire de même. Vous n'avez pas besoin de lui je peux vous aimer. Je vous aime!" Déclara-t-elle.

Riddle regarda la femme pleurnichant devant lui, dégoûté. "Tu n'es pas mon type." Se moqua-t-il avant de sourire d'un air satisfait. "En plus il te manques un élément... Corporel."

Des rires éclatèrent un peu partout dans la pièce et Lestrange tressaillit. "Tu me dégoûtes Bella. Et tu m'as presque privé de mon bonheur. Pour ça... tu vas payer."

"Non-Non Maître! Laissez moi prouver qu'-"

"J'ai déjà entendu assez de tes pitoyables excuses," dit Tom lui coupant la parole, puis il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la mangemorte. "_Tracho Iunctura,_" siffla-t-il et immédiatement Bellatrix tomba au sol se contorsionnant dans tous les sens. Ses bras et ses jambes s'écartant le plus possible de son corps.

Bellatrix criait, ses jambes et ses bras brulaient comme s'ils prenaient feu. Elle criait de douleur et suppliait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la pardonner, mais elle parlait dans le vide. Un par un, des craquements funèbres de déchirements se firent entendre, ses membres s'arrachaient. Les mangemorts tressaillirent et regardèrent leur Maître qui jouissait de voir cette femme souffrir, mais ils savaient que c'était moins de ce qu'elle méritait.

Les yeux de Bellatrix roulèrent dans leur orbites sous la douleur grandissante, les battements de son cœur résonnait à ses oreilles. Et pourtant ce n'était que le début mais elle voulait que se soit déjà la fin.

"Ah ah ah, Bella. On ne peut pas te laisser là," dit Tom avant de lancer un sort pour la garder éveillée et un autre pour qu'elle ne meurt pas tout de suite. Il n'allait pas la laisser sans sortir comme ça. Il utilisa différents sort qui lui lacérait l'intérieur du corps, laissant son sang couler sous sa peau. "Que penses tu de ressentir exactement ce qu'Harry a ressenti quand tu l'as attaqué," grogna le mage noir, les yeux luisant tandis qu'il lui fit une énorme entaille au travers de l'abdomen.

Bellatrix laissa échapper des cris d'agonie et essaya de plaider sa cause. "S-s'il vous plaît Maître. J-J'avais tord!"

"Oui. Tu avait tord en effet." Siffla Tom en pointant sa baguette sur la blessure. "_Exorcio Tergun_."

Les yeux de la femme s'élargirent à la vue du sort familier. Elle fut incapable d'éviter la lumière violette qui la frappe à sa blessure sanguinolente, ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher la peau laissant ses muscles et ses nerfs à vifs. Elle cria de plus belle en sentant le liquide vitale s'échapper de son corps en un flux continu; elle ne pouvait même pas essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie avec ses mains, ses bras pendaient inutilement à ses cotés. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, si ce n'est les soubresauts de douleur la secouant.

Finalement Voldemort annula les sortilèges et admira son chef d'œuvre. Plusieurs morceaux de peau avaient été arraché et reposait loin du corps de la mangemorte, ce qui laissa Bella gisant ses muscles, nerfs, artères et intestins à découverts. Avec un mouvements de poignet, les intestins furent coupé et vinrent se répandre sur le sol. Il ignora le son des faibles mangemorts qui étaient malade à la vu du spectacle, préférant regarder le visage de Bella. Il fit deux entailles aux coins de sa bouche formant un sourire d'ange. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança d'un pas, caressant sa baguette d'une main, essayant de se concentrer sur son adversaire mais sans succès. Son Harry était allongé dans un lit, blessé à cause de cette femme. Il la ferait supplier avant de la laisser succomber.

"Tu vas nous laisser voir à quoi tu ressembles de l'intérieur n'est ce pas?_ Verto Inpars Sicco_!"

Bellatrix rejeta sa tête en arrière et cria encore plus fort quand elle sentit sa chair se retourner. Ses ongles commencèrent à reculer révélant peu à peu les muscles cachés dessous. La peau continua à peler, révélant les mains, les bras, les coudes, jusqu'au crâne ou la peau se rassembla pour rentrer en quelques sortes à l'intérieur du corps, inversant sa place avec les muscles. Bientôt Bella devient une masse de tissu sanglant, qu'on ne pouvait plus vraiment qualifier d'humain. Et désormais même les mangemorts au cœur pourtant bien accroché, se sentaient malade. Bellatrix bougea sa bouche charnu en essayant de parler. "Je- je ... vous... en... sup...pli..."

Tom sourit triomphalement. Il savait que Bella avait arrêter de vouloir s'expliquer et le supplier maintenant de la laisser mourir. "Pas encore," siffla-t-il dangereusement. Il leva sa baguette d'un coup sec ce qui fit apparaître un fouet d'épine dans sa main, l'arme vint directement mordre la chair de Bellatrix. Cette dernière cria une fois de plus et le supplia de l'achever tandis que son sang franchissait la fine barrière de ses muscles pour venir se répandre sur le sol. Le mage noir la frappa violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai plusieurs trou sur le corps. Ses yeux le suppliaient et des larmes de sang roulaient sur ses joues, mais Voldemort ne montrerait aucune pitié.

Il jeta plusieurs sort et malédiction pour faire sortir toute sa colère, mais la seule chose qui occupait son esprit c'était Harry et la peur, la peur de perdre leur enfant. Il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ça. Mais le temps passait et il sentait sa magie s'épuiser et sa fatigue croitre, il devait bientôt finir. Il fit tournoyer sa baguette et récita une incantation, "_Centrum Postulo._" Des aiguilles se formèrent au dessus de la mangemorte, et celle-ci les regardait avec agitation. Il la laissa trembler quelques temps avant de laisser les aiguilles tomber. Elle s'enfoncèrent dans ses jambes, ses yeux, ses bras, sa poitrine, tout les endroits qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Bellatrix serait déjà morte sans le sort qui la maintenait en vie.

Tom annula le sort qui avait retourné la peau de Bella, mais les aiguilles et les divers trous ayant été fait à l'intérieur avait aussi laissé des marques à l'extérieur. Sa peau était d'une couleur pourpre, tirant sur le rouge à cause de tout le sang versé. "J'espère que tu as retenue la leçon Bella," murmura dangereusement le terrible mage noir, "ne jamais douter de moi. Jamais. C'est la dernière chose que tu auras faite. Adieu Bellatrix Lestrange. _Pectus pectoris burst,_" finit-il par incanter.

La mangemorte haleta à cause de la douleur, puis elle commença à cracher du sang, qui s'écoulait de sa bouche et de ses oreilles. Ses yeux roulaient dans leur orbites et elle se redressa sur ses genoux, elle commença à se convulser, une fois. Deux fois. Puis de nouveau.

Le hall fut plongé dans le silence dès que Bellatrix rendit son dernier souffle. Personne n'osa esquisser le moindre geste, de peur de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils n'avaient jamais vu une scène si horrible et cruelle de toute leurs pauvres vies au service du puissant mage noir, et si un seul d'entre eux doutait encore du pouvoir de leur maître, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Tom tourna le dos à ses mangemorts, profitant de la sensation que lui avait procuré la mort de la traitresse. Elle ne blessera plus jamais son amant ou son enfant. Il sonda le lien qu'il partageait avec Harry pour découvrir que ce dernier dormait. Il ferma les yeux brièvement et rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces afin de foudroyer la salle de ses yeux rouges. "Si un seul de vous ose seulement insulter ou faire du mal à Harry ou à mon enfant, ça," il pointa le corps étendit à ses pieds, "c'est ce qui vous attends! _Incendio_." Siffla-t-il et des flammes sortirent de sa baguettes pour brûler le corps.

Les mangemorts tremblèrent de peur et baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Même ceux qui avaient cru que leur maître avait été ensorcelé, comme Lestrange le pensait, eurent un doute et préférèrent garder le silence, ayant peur pour leur vies.

Voldemort parcouru la salle des yeux, s'attardant sur chaque visage terrifiés avec satisfaction. "Partez! Tous!" Cria-t-il et ses disciples se dépêchèrent d'obéir en s'évanouissant dans différents "pop" plus ou moins sonores. Le descendant de Salazar laissa échapper un profond soupire une fois qu'il fut seul. Il était épuisé physiquement, émotionnellement et magiquement.

Il voulait seulement dormir. Un lit ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée, pensa-t-il fatigué avant de quitter la salle du trône et de monter les escaliers. Il laissa aux elfes de maisons le soin de se débarrasser du corps étalé sur le sol.

Il entra dans la pièce ou Ray et Albert discutaient calmement. Le jeune mangemort avait été présent à la réunion et ne faisait que répéter ce qui avait été dit au guérisseur quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Raymond se raidit quand Tom entra dans le pièce et baissa les yeux. Voldemort lui fit un signe de main. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il se repose," dit doucement Albert baissant les yeux sur l'être hybride allongé dans le lit. "Mais il va vite aller mieux."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en soupira de soulagement. "Bien."

"En parlant de repos. Tu devrais vraiment dormir un peu." Ajouta le guérisseur.

"Je sais et je vais le faire. J'ai dit aux elfes de maisons de te préparer une chambre."

Albert sourit. "Merci Tom. Je m'en vais donc prendre congé."

Tom acquiesça et Albert s'en fut, Ray le suivant de près. Le mage noir s'avança près du lit et s'assit près du corps endormi, observant le visage de son amant. Il déplaça avec douceur quelques méches de ses cheveux qui cachait son visage et caressa sa joue. Il espérait qu'Harry ne lui en voudrait pas trop à son réveil, il savait pourtant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais avec les sautes d'humeurs du petit brun, il ne devait pas espérer qu'il lui pardonne facilement. Tom lâcha un soupir, il ne voulait pas pensait à ça maintenant. Donc il s'allongea auprès de l'Elu et posa sa main sur son ventre, il s'assoupit presque aussitôt.

* * *

(1) Alors là ^^ je ne sais pas si s'en est un mais, j'ai des doutes que se soit un jeu de mots car unforgivable peut se traduire par impardonnable dans le sens qu'on ne peut pardonner mais aussi par les trois sorts impardonnables.

En espérant que ça vous ai plu ^^ Bonne St Valentin à tous =) et bonne vacances =D

La suite dans deux semaines.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous.

Comme d'habitude, l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnages à **JKR**.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par **Noweria**.

Et merci à tous les reviewers :** Draym, Tanianounette, Zaika, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Iloveyaoi972, Dormée, nounou, Natakukazuki, Stormtrooper2, MagaliHP, Violine, Bleu moon, petit-dragon 50, coeurtoxic, Morgana Serpentard et Noweria. **

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE10 xxx**

Harry se réveilla désorienté et avec la tête qui tournait, son ventre le picotait et il n'en savait pas la raison. Jusqu'à ce que les événements se la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Son affrontement avec Bellatrix... le sort... le sang... son chaton blessé... attaquer Bellatrix... Tom arrivant à la rescousse... Allie le soignant... Allie qui tenait quelque chose de pointu... Tom qui l'avait maintenu...

La colère l'envahit. Tom l'avait trahit, laissant Allie faire... faire quelque chose à son chaton!! Son chaton!! Harry s'affola et vérifia que son chaton était toujours là, sa présence le réconfortant. Il se tourna à gauche et vit son amant dormant à ses côtés. La colère s'accentua et il montra les dents._ Comment ose-t-il dormir auprès de moi après ce qu'il m'a fait!_ Il eu une envie soudaine de pousser Riddle hors du lit mais il se retint; il ne voulait pas parler avec lui tout de suite. S'il le poussait, il pouvait espérer qu'il se blesse lors de sa chute, mais ça le réveillerait aussi.

Pendant qu'il le fusillait du regard, Potter nota certaines choses. Tout d'abord Voldemort avait l'air épuisé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et son front était plissé. L'hybride sentit un bref sentiment de sympatie l'envahir tandis qu'il observait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il disparu bien vite. Il râla doucement et se releva avec précaution mais son mouvement fut bloqué par quelque chose, les bras de son amant s'étaient enroulés autour de son ventre durant son sommeil en un geste protecteur. Le petit brun baissa les oreilles et enleva les bras de son aîné. Il considéra pendant quelques secondes le fait de balancer ses bras au loin mais ça le réveillerait surement alors il se contenta de les reposer.

L'Élu observa Tom dormir pendant une minute. Il ne semblait pas très bien dormir, ou peut être venait-il à peine de s'endormir. Il se permit un regard suffisant en avisant la chemise de Tom, il n'avait pas du se changer c'était la même que la veille. Le vêtement était couvert de sang séché, surement le sien. Le petit brun siffla et se recroquevilla sur lui même tandis que les souvenirs lui revenaient de plein fouet, avec plus de force, et surtout ceux à propos de la trahison de son compagnon. Il nota seulement après qu'en plus du sang séché, il y en avait du frais, qui allait jusqu'au visage de Tom; et ça il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. Son souffle se précipita et il regarda à la hâte si le mage noir n'était pas blessé, en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller, et il put voir qu'il n'avait aucune blessure.

Potter soupira de soulagement et se demanda ce que diable Tom avait fait pendant qu'il... dormait? ._Stupide Tom! Je le déteste_ Pensa-t-il avec véhémence. Comme s'il écoutait ses pensées, ledit Tom bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Harry retint son souffle et ne se laissa aller que quand il fut sûr qu'il ne se réveillait pas. Mais bien entendu son estomac fit encore des siennes et il fut obligé de sauter du lit pour aller à la salle de bain, se sentant soudain très malade.

Il miaula doucement et posa ses mains sur son ventre. Harry souhaitait de toute son âme que son chaton bouge, ainsi il serait certain qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour le moment. Le jeune homme se rinça la bouche avant de quitter la salle de bain. En passant devant Tom il pensa à le pousser du lit et partir en courant, mais il ne le fit pas et préféra partir dans sa cachette seul avec son chaton.

* * *

Quand Voldemort se réveilla il était groggy et endolori, séquelles de la veille. Il glissa ses mains à ses côtés, espérant trouver Harry, mais ne sentant pas sa présence, il sauta du lit. Comme la place était froide il en conclu que ça faisait un moment que son compagnon était partit. "Harry?" Appela-t-il en regardant dans la salle de bain. Puis il parcouru le couloir pour aller à la salle de jeu; il n'y était pas non plus, il y avait seulement Raymond et quelques autres mangemorts.

"Raymond?"

Le petit comité se détourna de la télévision et s'inclinèrent devant lui quand il virent qui il était. "Mon Seigneur," murmurèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Tom leur fit un signe de main. "Tu as vu Harry?"

Le jeune mangemort secoua la tête. "Non maître. J'ai fait le tour de vos appartements à tout hasard. Il ne les a pas quittés."

"Il est sûrement encore là, quelque part."

Le mangemort acquiesça avant de demander avec hésitation, "il va bien Maître?"

Voldemort vit l'inquiétude et leur souci dans leurs expressions terrifiées. "Il va bien. Et le bébé aussi." Tous les magemorts soupirèrent de soulagement. "Harry a juste besoin d'un peu de repos."

"Je vois. C'est bien alors." "Oui," agréa le mage noir avec un sourire réservé.

"Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil vous aussi mon Seigneur." Déclara timidement Avery.

"Quand j'aurais retrouvé Harry." Répondit Tom. Il leur fit un signe de tête et quitta la salle pour retourner dans sa chambre ou il regarda partout, mais il ne trouva pas son amant. Peut être qu'il avait quitté la pièce pendant qu'il était partit, pensa-t-il. Il décida de prendre une douche, il ne voulait pas que Potter le voit comme ça.

Après s'être lavé, il s'habilla et quitta la chambre pour reprendre ses recherches mais elles se révélaient encore infructueuses. Il avait fait le tour de la propriété et commencé à paniquer. Même quelques mangemorts avaient cherché pour lui mais été revenus les mains vides. En dernier recours il partit voir Albert.

"Bonj-"

"Tu as vu Harry?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui coupant la parole.

Le guérisseur leva un sourcil. "Non, je croyais qu'il était avec toi."

"Non, il n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé ce matin." Déclara Tom en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Il fit demi-tour quand un de ses disciples vint à sa rencontre.

"Il n'est ni au deuxième étage ni dans la salle du trône Maître."

Voldemort laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et le mangemorts trembla de terreur. "Gardez les yeux ouverts," cracha-t-il, ceci dit le mangemorts prit rapidement congé.

"Tss. Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour les effrayer autant?" Demanda Albert.

"Tuer la traitresse." Répondit simplement Tom en continuant son chemin dans le couloir.

"Je suppose que c'était vraiment horrible." Ajouta Albert en trainant à sa suite.

"Si le fait que le sol de la salle du trône soit souillé de façon indélébile est une façon de dire qu'elle a eu une mort horrible alors oui." Dit le mage noir en jetant un œil dans la cuisine. "Par l'enfer où est-il?"

"Peut être qu'il se cache."

"Mais de qui pourrait-il bien se cacher?"

"Toi."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta net et se retourna. "Pourquoi me fuirait-il?"

Le guérisseur haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'ben...'

Les épaules de Voldemort s'affaissèrent quand il réalisa. "Tu ne penses pas que... Je voulais juste le protéger."

"Il ne savait pas ça." Dit doucement Albert.

Tom ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. "Et pour le bébé?" Interrogea-t-il.

"Je suis sûr que Harry sortira quand il aura besoin de quelque chose. Il n'osera pas mettre le bébé en danger. Répondit le guérisseur. Il plaça une de ses mains sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de soutien. "Donne lui juste un peu de temps."

* * *

"Un peu de temps" devint rapidement trois jours et personne n'avait encore vu ne serait-ce que le bout de la queue ou d'une oreille de Harry. Les mangemorts marchaient sur des œufs en permanence autour de Tom. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit décente depuis la disparition de son compagnon et il crachait sa haine sur la première personne qu'il voyait, qui était très souvent Albert. Mais ce dernier gardait son calme et essayait de raisonner le sorcier.

Le mage noir avait mis fin à la recherche pour que Harry puisse sortir sans crainte d'être attrapé, mais personne ne l'avait vu, et ça commençait à rendre Tom fou. Si les elfes de maison avait vu quelque chose, il n'en décrochaient pas un mot. Et aussi loin qu'il le savait son petit brun n'était pas sorti pour s'alimenter ou dormir. Quoiqu'il pouvait dormir n'importe où.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira et se frotta les yeux paresseusement tandis qu'il entrait une fois de plus dans la salle de jeu.

"Du nouveau?"

Ray, Patterson et Avery sautèrent hors du canapé. "Non Maître," dit le plus jeune.

Il soupira de plus belle et se laissa aller contre le chambranle de la porte. Les mangemorts se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi faire dans un tel moment de faiblesse de leur maître.

"Il est probablement dans son nid," déclara Pattersion. Voldemort ouvrit ses yeux et le fixa pendant quelques temps ainsi que les deux autres mangemorts. Patterson se trémoussa nerveusement. "Ma mère à un chat."

Tom avait quelques soupçon à propos de l'emplacement du 'nid' de Harry. Il avait emprunté quelques livres à Albert et en avait acheté certains concernant la grossesse chez les chats et en avait appris un peu plus sur leurs habitudes. Il n'avait pas su où et quand ça allait commencer, mais dès que les elfes de maison et certains de ses mangemorts lui avaient parlé de certains objets disparus ou de couvertures volées, Tom était sur que Harry avait commencé à préparer son nid. Maintenant il lui restait seulement à savoir où. "Oui il a fait un nid, mais je ne sais pas où."

Les mangemorts se lancèrent un regard significatif en silence . "Nous ne savons pas non plus Maître." Commença Avery, "mais une fois je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Goyle avec un énorme coussin. Je ne sais pas où il est allé après."

Tom s'autorisa un petit sourire, faisant remonter les coins de sa bouche brièvement avant qu'il ne s'évapore. "Oui, plusieurs choses semblent disparaitre un peu partout." Il fait une pause pour réfléchir avant de faire un signe de tête et de faire demi-tour. "Faites-le moi savoir si vous le voyez." Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Tom parcouru le couloir jusqu'à son bureau mais il s'arrêta et tourna les talons, essayant de voir s'il pourrait résoudre le mystère du nid de Harry. Il avait quelques doutes qu'il l'habitaient depuis un petit moment. Il arriva à sa chambre vide et jeta un œil autour de lui, "Harry?" Appela-t-il en se tenant au centre de la pièce. "Harry?"

"Oui?" Répondit une voix sur sa droite.

Voldemort se tourna à la vitesse de l'éclair se soupira de soulagement. "Tu es là." Il sourit, puis fronça les sourcils. Attendez, il vient de sortir du placard? Pensa-t-il en regardant la porte entrebâillée, Potter debout devant. Soupçon confirmé.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il prudemment tandis que Riddle fixait un point derrière son dos. Il tourna la tête pour vois se que son compagnon regardait. La panique s'empara de lui. _Non! Tom connait l'emplacement de ma cachette! Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je dois la déplacer..._

Le mage noir sortit de ses pensées et avança jusqu'à attraper le petit brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier se raidit, mais n'essaya pas de s'échapper, finalement Tom recula. "Comment te sens tu?" Murmura-t-il.

"Bien." Répondit le jeune homme. Riddle plaça tendrement une main sur le ventre de son amant. "Il va bien aussi."

"Bien alors." Déclara Tom avec un soupir et il enferma de nouveau Harry au creux de ses bras. Mais cette fois ci Potter s'agita et le repoussa. "Harry?"

"Ne me touche pas." Siffla-t-il.

Le mage noir laissa retomber ses bras sous le choc et l'Elu en profita pour battre en retraite vers la porte. "Attends Harry." Dit-il en attrapant son poignet.

Potter arracha son bras à la poigne. "Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher!" Cracha-t-il.

"Harry s'il te plaît. Laisse moi t'ex-"

"Non!" Cria le jeune homme. "Tu l'as laissé... Tu... tu..."

"Non. Harry ne je ne vou-"

"Épargne moi ta salive." Dit le sauveur avant de se diriger vers la porte mais il dut s'arrêter quand Tom lui bloqua le passage. "Bouge."

"Harry s'il te plaît. Écoute moi."

"N-"

Riddle plaça une main sur la bouche du plus jeune pour le faire taire. "Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais, jamais de mal à notre enfant, Harry. Tu sais ça. Je devais laisser Albert te calmer ou sinon je vous aurait perdu tous les deux, toi et notre chaton... Je... je ne pouvais le supporter."

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent sous l'horreur. "Tu aurais..." Sa voix s'éteignit, si ça l'avait choqué, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il vit sur le visage de son compagnon. Des larmes. "Oh Tom," gémit-il avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'accrocha à lui et enterra son visage dans son cou. Pendant qu'il l'étreignait, il senti quelque chose de mouillé sur sa peau . Tom pleurait? Harry se sentait soudain horriblement mal, il s'était réfugié dans la colère (1) tandis que Tom mourrait d'inquiétude à son égard. Il resserra sa prise sur lui. "Je suis désolé." Sanglota-t-il.

"Non c'est moi qui le suis," murmura l'aîné.

Potter secoua la tête. "Tu n'as pas à être désolé." Souffla-t-il en essuyant une larme de sa joue. Tom le fixa, incrédule. Harry renifla et commença à pleurer encore plus fort pendant qu'il essayait de chasser les larmes de Tom. Tom ne pleurait jamais, il était celui qui était supposé le faire. Tom était le plus fort. Il ne voulait plus voir ça.

Finalement les larmes de Tom s'arrêtèrent de couler et il embrassa le petit brun possessivement. Le gryffondor répondit aussitôt et ouvrit la bouche pour se laisser dominer. Au bout d'un moment ils durent arrêter pour respirer et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. "Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchota Harry et il retourna dans les bras de Tom. Après quelques secondes il se mit à sourire.

"Quoi?" Demanda Voldemort après s'être débarrassé de toutes les preuves de ce moment de faiblesse.

"Tu as dit chaton."

"... Non."

"Si."

Tom réfléchit un petit moment. "Non," mentit-il.

"Si tu l'as fait. Je l'ai entendu."

"Et qu'est ce qu'il y a si je l'ai fait?" Demanda le mage noir avec défi.

"Je t'avais dit que tu finirais par le dire."

"Enflure." Murmura Voldemort dans un souffle.

Harry sourit, "Tu me dois une glace."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grimaça. "D'accord."

"N'oublie pas la cerise sur le dessus."

"Oui oui," répondit Tom en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras et en caressant son dos.

Le jeune homme ronronna de contentement. Il se sentait si bien. "Je déteste couper des moments pareils mais si je suis sortit c'est pour une raison."

"Laquelle?"

"J'ai faim."

"Oh. D'accord. Donc on va descendre te chercher à manger. Puis j'aimerais qu'Albert t'examine."

"Allies est encore là?"

"Oui il restait juste au cas ou."

"D'accord. Allons y." Annonça Harry en tirant Tom par le bras.

"Attends, je vais me nettoyer." Dit Riddle. Potter acquiesça et le libéra pour qu'il aille dans la salle de bain. Il alla s'asperger la tête au lavabo. Un sentiment de honte et de soulagement le faisait se sentir étrange. Honteux parce qu'il avait été faible; pleurant comme un enfant, heureusement qu'il n'étant qu'en face de Harry. Et soulagé parce que son amant lui avait pardonné, le libérant du chagrin qu'il avait gardé en lui.

Le mage noir soupira et secoua la tête avant de se sécher le visage. Il se tourna pour partir mais au dernier moment il se regarda dans le miroir puis regarda le mur. Il se tourna vers la porte, puis vers le mur. Ça ne ferait de mal à personne... Il lança un sort pour voir à travers le mur. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Ce qui était supposé être le fond d'un placard était en fait un espace assez large caché derrière des vêtements et des boîtes. Voldemort savait que des objets avaient disparus, mais il ne savait pas à quels points ils étaient nombreux... jusqu'à maintenant.

Des couvertures, des oreillers, des pulls-over et des peignoirs étaient étalés un peu partout dans le fond du sombre placard. Il était soigneusement arrangé pour donner un petit nid douillet où quelqu'un pourrait s'allonger sans bouger pendant des heures. Au milieu de tout ce matériel il put remarquer ses deux chemises manquantes qu'il avait cherché. Voldemort secoua la tête, confus.

Le petit brun fit les cents pas dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit et de rouler sur le côté. "Tooommm!" Geignit-il en remuant sa queue d'impatience. "J'ai faim. dépêche toi." Il se précipita dans la salle de bain. "Tom qu'est ce que tu-" Il coupa sa phrase en voyant ce que son compagnon regardait. Il savait! _Ma cachette! Je vais vraiment devoir la bouger..._ Pensa-t-il radicalement, il commença directement à penser à un nouvel endroit où s'installer.

"J'arrive," répondit le mage noir quand il entendit son nom être appelé. Il annula le sort, le mur redevint normal, avant de quitter la salle de bain. Quand il en sortit il vit son amant allongé. "Prêt?" Demanda-t-il, il fronça les sourcils ne recevant pas de réponse. "Hey," dit-il en touchant ses oreilles. Harry sauta sur ses pieds devant lui. "Quelque chose ne vas pas?" S'inquiéta l'aîné.

"Rien." Répondit soigneusement Harry. "Tu as fini? J'ai faim."

"D'accord, d'accord." Répondit Tom avec un sourire et il l'entraina à sa suite pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

* * *

(1) En VO sa donne "cuire du râgout dans sa colère"... c'est pas mieux comme ça?

Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas posté dans deux semaines, ni dans trois semaines, mais dans une semaine. Oui vous ne rêvez pas, dimanche prochain le chapitre 11 sera publié... Avec le retour de Severus Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey tout le monde =)

Disclaimer habituel : l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**.

Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma super bêta **Noweria**.

Je remercie aussi tous les reviewers :** Tara Baxter Cullen, Roncy, Morgana Serpentard, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Ecnerrolf, Tania, Stormtrooper2, Yaone-kami, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing, Papillion-de-regret, Dormée, nounou et Iloveyaoi972.**

Aussi la publication va être plus espacée, je vous d**  
**

Bonne lecture =)**  
**

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE11 xxx**

Les jours suivants, Tom resta collé à Harry, prenant soin de ses moindres désirs et de ses caprices. Même si Potter avait tout ce qu'il désirait, il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour être seul, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas encore pu déplacer sa cachette vers un nouvel emplacement. Après moult tentatives il avait trouvé le meilleur endroit pour s'installer et avait commencé à y ramener des choses. Mais avec Riddle qui surveillait ses moindres mouvement la tâche devenait plus difficile. Il s'était presque fait attraper deux fois, donc il abandonna pour le moment. En plus il voyait la paperasse commençait à s'accumuler sur le bureau de Tom, ce dernier prendrait une éternité à régler tout ça s'il continuait à l'ignorer. Il parla donc à Voldemort des papiers.

"Je vais bien Tom," dit catégoriquement un gryffondor irrité, couché sur le canapé, un bras entourant son ventre.

"Mais..." essaya de protester Voldemort.

"Ton travail s'accumule et ça te prendra surement deux semaines pour le finir si tu laisses ça ainsi. Sans compter les réunions que tu as annulé à cause de moi."

"Mais tu vas-"

"Bien," l'interrompit le petit brun en lui envoyant un regard noir. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je préfère quand tu dors auprès de moi la nuit."

Le mage noir tressaillit. Les hormones de son amant étaient très actives ces derniers temps, et s'il s'obstinait il allait passer une nuit de plus loin de leur chambre. Il soupira sous la défaité. "Tu es sûr?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Bellatrix n'est plus un problème. Et tu as surement effrayé tous ceux qui ne t'étaient pas totalement soumis (bêta se soumet Oh wi maîîître). Tout va bien se passer."

Riddle lui avait raconté tout ce qui était arrivé à partir du moment où il avait été KO. Albert était resté auprès de lui pendant que Tom était allé torturer Bella de la plus horrible des façons avant de la tuer. Il lui avait épargné la plupart des détails, son estomac n'aimant pas particulièrement ça. Mais malgré tout Harry était déçu d'avoir manqué ça.

"Tu as raison."

"Bien sûr que j'ai raison." Cracha Harry profondément offensé.

Tom sourit tendrement et inclina la tête. "C'est d'accord. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose..."

"Je sais. Mais je ne te dérangerai pas. Ray est là pour ça."

Le serpentard acquiesça. "D'accord," il se leva et embrassa son compagnon sur le front. "On se voit plus tard alors."

Harry grogna et revint à son film Aladdin. "Tu me bloques la vue."

Tom se décala rapidement. Il avait de nombreuses fois déclenché la colère de son amant pour savoir qu'il fallait mieux ne pas rester devant lui. Bien que Harry ne puisse plus utiliser la magie à cause du bébé, il avait encore une grande puissance vocale. Il sortit de la pièce et appela Raymond. "Assures toi qu'il ne fasse rien de mauvais pour lui."

"Bien Maître." Il s'inclina puis entra dans la salle de jeux pour rejoindre Harry en face de la télévision pendant que Tom parcourait le couloir pour descendre les escaliers et aller à son bureau.

Potter le regardait partir du coin de l'œil puis Ray vint s'installer à ses côtés.

"Il s'inquiète trop."

"Après ce qu'il s'est passé il a le droit d'être inquiet. Tout le monde l'est." Répondit le jeune mangemort.

"Oui mais..." la voix du petit brun s'éteignit.

"Pense un peu à lui." Dit Ray en se tournant vers son protégé, "imagine toi à sa place."

Harry détourna le regard et un sourire vint très lentement s'installer sur son visage avant qu'il ne rit stupidement.

"C'est une façon de parler.(1)"

"Oh," dit Harry avant de rire une nouvelle fois et d'incliner la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait.

"Il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort. Puissant fort, tout le monde le craint et lui n'a peur de rien..." Harry hocha la tête. "Maintenant imagine qu'il disparaisse en une seconde," le sourire du jeune homme se fana et ses oreilles se baissèrent. "Comment te sentirais-tu?"

"Faible... impuissant... terrorisé..."

"Oui," déclara doucement le mangemort. "Maintenant imagine toi dans une situation où tu es le plus puissant mais que tu ne peux rien faire. Imagine que..." il hésita avant de lâcher . "Tom est blessé. Amoché... Ensanglanté... Tu es le plus puissant mage de ce monde et pourtant... Tu es impuissant pour l'aider."

Potter laissa échapper un sanglot étranglé tandis qu'il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Tom s'était senti comme ça? Il savait qu'il avait été effrayé et impuissant et qu'il avait même pleuré. Harry ne ferait plus jamais la moindre chose mettant son amant dans le même état . Mais il était si fort. Le sentiment de crainte et de désespoir. La peur. Oh Tom. Mon Tom! Je ne te laisserais plus jamais te sentir ainsi. Jamais, jamais, jamais!

L'Élu prit conscience d'une main chaude dans son dos faisant des cercles réconfortant. Il enterra son visage contre le torse de Ray. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près du canapé pour le serrer plus fort . "Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit dans cet état Harry. Je-"

Le gryffondor secoua la tête. "Non Ray, tu voulais me montrer comment Tom s'était sentit. Et Merlin je me suis vraiment comporté comme un moins que rien."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu ne savais pas. Et puis c'est aussi à cause de ta condition."

Potter renifla et esquissa un sourire. "Je suis enceint Ray, pas malade."

"Excellent." Déclara le mangemort avec un sourire et il reprit sa phrase précédente, "tes hormones font rage à cause de la grossesse et te font de comporter comme un fou furieux."

Harry lui frappa le bras. "Eh je ne suis pas aussi mauvais." Raymond lui jeta un regard lourd de sens. "Bon peut être." Ajouta-t-il en chassant ses larmes. "Merci de m'avoir parlé."

"De rien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer."

"C'est pas grave. Toi aussi tu te sentais comme ça?"

"Oui. Quoique pas autant que le Maître, mais surement aussi impuissant."

"Oh," il se recula et se réinstalla dans le canapé, caressant son ventre. Le mangemort réarrangea les oreillers derrière la tête de Harry avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le fauteuil d'en face. Après quelques minutes de silence une information revint à la mémoire de l'hybride. "Et toi tu vas bien?"

"Huh?"

"Tu..." Il fit un geste montrant son torse.

"Oh! Oui ça va mieux." Dit-il en frottant sa poitrine. "Le guérisseur Mitchell me l'a directement réparé."

"Bien. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé."

"C'est rien Harry. Il n'en reste aucune trace. Maintenant je sais qu'il ne vaut mieux pas t'énerver," blagua le mangemort.

Potter sourit doucement. "Ouais," il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, haussa les épaules puis se reconcentra sur le film.

* * *

Après quelques heures à s'occuper d'un amoncellement de paperasse, Tom était finalement installé sur son trône au milieu d'une réunion de mangemorts. Il écoutait patiemment les comptes rendus de ses disciples, ses yeux fixés sur Severus Snape. Il croyait que personne, même le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne savait qui avait enlevé Harry, sauf qu'il se trompait et le mage noir était parfaitement au courant. Et maintenant que Severus était ici, il n'allait pas le laisser partir.

"Merci Lucius," dit doucement Riddle après qu'il ai fini de parler de son rapport sur le ministère.

Lucius hocha la tête et retourna se placer dans le cercle de fidèles. Il jeta un coup d'œil incertain au mage noir. Il n'avait pas très bien comprit le déroulement des événements, et avait été déçu que Potter ne soit pas mort, mais qu'il soit l'amant du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était un grand changement, et un bouleversement dans les plans de Tom, sans oublier un revirement de situation dans la guerre, mais il commençait à lentement s'y faire. Et Lucius devait admettre que c'était mieux ainsi, les punitions étaient beaucoup plus rares et les missions plus faciles. Et le mage noir semblait de meilleure humeur depuis que Potter partageait son lit; mais les châtiments n'avaient pas totalement disparus. Et le survivant n'était... Pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Malgré leur histoire, Potter était allé voir chaque mangemorts et ils l'avaient tous accueilli à bras ouverts , tous sauf Bella. Le blond réprima un frisson. Il ne voudrait jamais être la cible des foudres du mage noir. Lucius secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentrer sur le discours de Riddle.

"... très bien. Severus. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant à Poudlard?"

Snape avança d'un pas au milieu de la pièce. "Il n'y a rien de très important Maître. Dumbledore semble être... peu sûr de lui désormais. A cause de vos précédentes actions. Il réfléchit beaucoup et se murmure souvent à lui même 'impossible.'"

"Oh? Et que considère-t-il comme impossible?" Demanda suavement le mage noir en gardant les yeux sur son mangemort.

Severus hésita à peine quelques secondes avant de délacer, "que vous soyez amoureux de Potter, Maître."

"Et c'est si impossible à croire?"

"Il semblerait."

"Humm," murmura Tom, Dumbledore était le seul à lui avoir dit que l'amour était le plus puissant des pouvoir. Et maintenant que le serpentard l'avait acquit il ne voulait pas le croire? C'était intéressant, et très ennuyeux d'un autre côté. "Y aurait-il quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais ajouter Severus?"

Le maître des potions secoua la tête. "Non Maître."

"Non? Tu en es certain?" Le mangemort fronça les sourcils, confus mais secoua un nouvelle fois la tête. "C'est amusant. J'ai pourtant reçu des informations concernant le kidnapping de Harry..."

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent et il s'inclina rapidement. "Maître. Je ne-"

"Ne me ment pas!" Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres resserrant la prise de ses mains sur le fauteuil et se penchant en avant. "C'est Harry lui même qui m'a dit que c'était toi. Tu es celui qui m'a prit Harry. Tu es l'espion." Un halètement collectif ce fit entendre dès que les mots quittèrent la bouche de Tom et des murmures se firent partout dans la salle. "Donc? Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense?"

Severus se mit à attendre sa punition, crispé. Mais il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle ne venait pas. D'habitude la punition venait en première et les questions suivaient.

"Donc!?"

Snape leva les yeux vers son maître avant de retourner son regard vers le sol. "Je suis désolé Maître. Dumbledore avait besoin de faire sortir Potter avant que vous ne réalisiez qui il était. J'étais le meilleur choix."

"Oui mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu as essayé de me doubler." Grogna Tom.

"Au moment où je l'ai fait je croyais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire."

Riddle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils. "Tu as dit 'au moment'?"

Severus acquiesça. "J'ai commencé à regretter ma décision de vous rejoindre juste avant votre... disparition à cause de vos actions. Quand à..." Il leva les yeux et son Maître inclina la tête pour montrer qu'il savait de qui il parlait. "J'ai changé de camp quand j'ai su que vous en aviez après sa famille. Et maintenant que je vois ces... changements sur vous je ne sais plus quoi penser."

"Je vois," dit pensivement le mage noir. Harry avait raison. Severus avait fait ce qu'il pensait être juste à cause de son amour pour Lily Potter. Il y a quelques temps il aurait pensé que se serait idiot d'épargner sa vie, mais il avait mieux maintenant. "Même si je comprends ton raisonnement, je ne peux pas te laisser sans punition."

Severus hocha la tête et l'inclina pendant que Riddle levait sa baguette. "Dolo-" commença-t-il à dire mais l'ouverture de la porte l'interrompit. Il lança un regard noir dans sa direction avant de comprendre qui c'était. "Harry?"

Harry couru, enfin essaya de courir, ça ressemblait plus à un dandinement, ignorant les mangemorts qui se dirigeaient vers lui. "Tom!"

Le mage noir soupira, légèrement irrité avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Raymond qui lui lançait un regard emplis d'excuse depuis l'embrasure de la porte. "Je suis occupé à l'heure actuelle," dit-il en observant l'expression choquée de Severus à la vue du ventre rond du Survivant.

"Je sais mais il bouge."

Riddle se redressa vivement. "Quoi?"

"Il bouge, je le sens remuer." Répéta Harry une fois devant Voldemort. Il lui attrapa une main pour la placer sur son ventre. "Allé chaton, bouge pour Papa." Le petit brun rit doucement tandis que Tom et les mangemorts attendaient le souffle coupé.

Après une minute ou deux, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sentit une légère poussée contre sa main. Il laissa échapper un halètement étonné et rajouta son autre main sur le ventre de son amant. Le bébé donna de nouveau un coup de pied. Riddle sourit et rit en sentant son fils bouger pour la première fois. Il leva les yeux vers le visage emplis de larmes d'Harry et l'attira sur ses genoux afin de l'embrasser, sans se soucier de l'assemblée de mangemorts présente dans la pièce. C'était le premier signe montrant que leur enfant était en vie et en excellente santé.

Tom et son amant stoppèrent leur baiser quand l'air leur manqua, et le plus jeune vint enterrer son visage contre le cou de son aîné, entourant ce dernier de sa queue. Tom lui embrassa le crâne avant de jeter un regard à ses mangemorts, qui souriaient tous; ils savaient ce que cela signifiait. "J'étais au milieu de quelque chose quand tu as débarqué." Dit-il doucement à son compagnon.

"Désolé. Je ne pouvais pas attendre." En se tournant pour regarder la salle, il vit Severus Snape à genoux un regard emplis de terreur et de confusion. "Oh!"

"Oui oh."

"Tu ne lui as rien fait n'est ce pas?"

"Non, mais j'ai quelque chose pour lui." Harry tourna ses oreilles en une question muette. Riddle sourit simplement et se leva, l'hybride toujours dans ses bras afin de s'adresser à la pièce en général, Severus tout particulièrement. "Tu peux remercier Harry pour ta vie. J'ai inventé une punition spécialement pour toi Severus."

Snape leva les yeux, choqué, et vit Potter lui lancer un sourire timide, à moitié caché contre l'épaule de son amant. "Merci maître."

"Ne me remercie pas," déclara Tom, "je t'ai dit que Harry était celui qui m'a demandé de ne pas te blesser. Mais... Je pense que ta punition sera plus que satisfaisante." Severus hocha la tête et attendit sa sentence. "Tu vas aider Raymond."

Severus leva les yeux confus tandis que les autres mangemorts cachaient leur reniflements amusés. Il était bien connu que Severus Snape détestait Harry, même si désormais il lui devait la vie.

Le mage noir se dirigea vers la porte. "Ce sera tout pour cette fois." Ceci dit ses disciples commencèrent à ses disperser par sort, ou en rejoignant leur appartements, tous sauf Severus qui restait magiquement lié au manoir.

"Maître avez-vous besoin de moi?" Demanda Ray en se poussant pour laisser la voie libre à Riddle.

"Non, nous avons quelque chose à fêter," répondit-il en lançant un regard suggestif à Harry. Ce dernier rougit et cacha son visage. "Va informer Severus de ses devoirs." Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Le jeune mangemort inclina la tête avec un sourire. "Je le ferais Maître." Il jeta un regard à Severus toujours agenouillé au milieu de la pièce embarrassé. "Je le ferais."

* * *

(1) En fait le imagine toi à sa place en anglais par traduction littérale ça donne "imagine toi dans ses chaussures"

Bon d'abord je dois vous dire que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant trois semaines U.U J'en ai à peine traduit la moitié (oui les chapitres s'allongent --' ça ne se voit peut être pas énormément mais moi je le sens ) et à partir de maintenant je vais avoir vraiment moins de temps à traduire :

-d'abord il y a les trucs normaux, passage du code et cours et comme je ne sais toujours pas si je vais prendre une filière S ou L l'année prochaine je visite des écoles pour voir comment m'orienter et pour tout dire c'est la prise de tête

-j'ai aussi pas mal de projet d'OS et ça prends tu temps _(d'ailleurs je vous invite à aller voir une coécriture avec Tania-sama http :// www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5785495 /1/ les_ aventures_ des_ 4_ fantastiques)_

-et en plus de ça je suis en train de créer un FRPG (soit Fan Role Player Game) de Harry Potter qui a pour titre "Lucius Tout Puissant" (rehum je n'accepterai aucune remarque narquoise xD) comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer ça prend beaucoup de temps...

**Bref prochaine publication dans trois semaines.** A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey.

Je m'excuse encore une fois du retard. Je suis vraiment désolé et je vais arrêter de promettre des délais que je ne peux pas tenir. Mais si ça peut rassurer du monde, le prochain chapitre est entiérement traduit et je l'enverrais pour la correction se soir. Et j'aurais pu poster celui-ci dès la semaine dernière mais aujourd'hui c'est la gaypride chez moi. Alors j'me suis dit que se serait bien de psoter ce jour là et comme j'étais pas prête d'avoir finit le prochain... =)

Merci à **Noweria **de me corriger.

Je remercie tous les **reviewers **: **mamanline, Angel Era Astrea Vanhelsing, Ecnerrolf, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, zaika, stormtrooper2, graeta, neverland25, Tania-sama, Dralixia, Cephira, Yukimai-chan, Morgana Serpentard, Lunicorne, Noweria, Dragonichigo, nounou, estelle Uzumaki, Lehna, Beautiful Draco, zorrinette78, Iloveyaoi972, Cherry-kun, Lunicorne, zzanee, Daiska **et** Princesse Serinity. **

Bref bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE12 xxx**

Tom donna un coup de pied pour fermer la porte derrière lui, puis il alla poser Harry sur le lit avec délicatesse.

"Donc nous allons fêter ça?" Questionna le petit brun. "En fait tu essaie de voir ce qu'il y a sous mon pantalon n'est ce pas?"

"Yeap," répondit simplement Riddle en tirant sur le pantalon d'Harry et ses sous vêtements pour les enlever en une seule fois.

"Wouah tu es très excité."

"Quand avons nous eu du sexe pour la dernière fois?" Lui demanda Voldemort.

"Hummm... Deux semaines, quatre jours et six heures." Le renseigna le griffondor.

"Tu gardes les comptes?"

"Pas vraiment, mais moi aussi je suis excité." Le Maître des Ténèbres grogna en accord pendant qu'il continuait de délester son compagnon de ses vêtements.

Harry soupira de contentement tandis que Tom parsemait son ventre de baisers papillon. "Oh! Il a encore bougé. Tu l'as senti?"

"Ouais," dit le mage noir en retenant son souffle, touchant l'endroit où son fils était prostré.

"Il appuie sur mes côtés," ajouta Potter en massant son ventre.

"Il va être grand."

"Oui," le Survivant aida Tom à enlever sa chemise avant de s'occuper de la sienne.(1)

Riddle prépara rapidement Harry et quand celui-ci commença à se coucher, il l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule.

"On va le faire différement cette fois." Sourit l'aîné, s'allongeant sur le lit, et aidant le plus jeune à se positionner sur lui.

"Oh?" Fit Harry en baissant les yeux sur l'érection de son amant entre eux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa légérement son compagnon pour le faire se soulever. "Oh!" S'exclama l'hybride avant de redescendre sur le sexe dur de son amant.

"Doucement amour, nous avons toute la journée." Dit le serpentard avec un sourire.

Potter miaula doucement mais déscendit lentement jusqu'à ce que Tom soit entièrement en lui. Il bougea un peu pour que se soit confortable et se laissa aller en arrière contre les genous de Riddle. "Et maintenant?" (2)

"Agite toi comme tu veux, n'importe quoi qui te fassent du bien."

"Okay," dit Harry en commençant à bouger. Il ronronna de plaisir en sentant Tom frotter contre sa prostate. "Pourquoi ce soudain changement?" Demanda-t-il. Le mage noir était le dominant du couple et il était toujours au dessus. Il ne donnait pas facilement sa place.

"J'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi." Répondit Tom en faisant courir ses doigt du ventre de son amant vers son dos. (3)

"Ca l'est. C'est juste que ça ne te ressemble pas d'être seulement allongé."

"Hé! Je suis assez content de te laisser faire tout le travail pour une fois," le taquina le mage noir.

"Bien sûr, dès que notre chaton est sorti tu es de retour au dessus, monsieur."

"Oui, oui." Fit Tom avec un soupir théâtral.(4)

"C'est bizarre de t'avoir en dessous de moi."

"Vraiment? Peut être devrions nous faire ça plus souvent."

"Humm..." Murmura le plus jeune, il entrelaça ses mains à celles de Tom pour s'aider à bouger un peu plus rapidement. Le rythme était lent et détendu, mais extrêmement satisfaisant; différents des ébats sexuels frénétiques dont ils avaient l'habitude. Ils faisaient attention au plaisir l'un de l'autre tout en tenant une conversation.

"Je ne veux pas te dominer complètement tout le temps Harry, ça ne me dérange pas de te laisser avoir le contrôle de temps en temps."

"Quelque chose de différent?" Demanda le plus jeune.

"Exactement."

"D'accord," Potter haleta et se retira de son amant pour ensuite être tiré en avant à l'aide de Tom. Ils continuèrent à cette allure pendant un moment en silence. On pouvait seulement entendre le souffle de leurs respirations pénibles. "Donc..." Commença Harry, "ta punition pour Snape est d'être mon babysitteur?"

"Oui parce qu'apparemment un n'est pas suffisant," le taquina Riddle.

"Hé!"

"Je plaisante! Enfin, pas vraiment. Tu disparais tout le temps."

"J'ai besoin d'être seul par moments" grogna Harry, "et je ne vais pas n'importe où, je suis toujours dans la maison."

"Je sais, mais si quelque chose t'arrive ou que tu entres en travail? Nous ne serons pas capable de t'aider si nous ne savons pas où tu es."

Le petit brun bouda, "... mais...", alors qu'il savait que Tom avait raison.

"D'un autre côté je trouve que c'est une bonne punition pour Severus en considérant à quelle point il te déteste."

"Et bien c'est réciproque. Essaies-tu de me punir aussi?"

"Non, considères ça plutôt comme un cadeau. Tu as le maître des potions à ton service."

Les yeux du griffondor s'agrandirent d'étonnement avant de rétrécirent de plaisir. "Vengeance!"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça. "C'est l'idée générale."

"Ohh, je sens que je vais m'amuser."

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais..." commença le maître des lieux en caressant l'intérieur des cuisses de son amant, "qui sait, peut être serais tu capable de le faire se rapprocher de toi."

"Snape. Comme moi? Ha!"

"La majorité de mes mangemorts te détestaient et maintenant tu es amis avec la plupart d'entre eux. En quoi serait-ce différent avec Severus?"

"Parce que c'est un démon, sadique et bâtard."

"Je pensais que c'était moi."

Le plus jeune fit une pause et baissa les yeux sur son amant. "Bien... Peut être," dit-il, il commença à se soulever. "De l'aide?"

Tom glissa ses mains sous son compagnon et l'aida à se relever puis le libéra, le laissant glisser en arrière, vers le bas. Riddle ne retint pas son gémissement tandis qu'Harry continuait ce nouveau pas dans leur rapport sexuel. Il ronronna de plaisir en inclina la tête en arrière en regardant vers le bas, où se trouvait Voldemort. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir allumé par le vue d'un Riddle gémissant alangui sous lui. _Est ce que c'est __ce__ à quoi je ressemble?_ Les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, les yeux légèrement fermés, joues rougies par le plaisir.

Harry se demanda fugitivement ce que ça ferait d'être à l'intérieur de son compagnon. _Probablement très serré._ Le mage noir devait certainement être encore vierge de ce côté là. _Je me demande si c'est ce à quoi il pense en disant que ça ne le dérange pas de me laisser avoir le contrôle pour une fois. _Potter secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et continua ses va et viens aussi durement qu'il le pouvait, qu'il était beau, les muscles bandés en raison du poids suplémentaire. Mais l'orgasme était proche, il pouvait le sentir. "Tom,"pleurnicha-t-il (5), et il commença à se balancer de nouveau dans les deux sens.

Riddle ouvrit, ses yeux rouges et profonds pour le regarder en face. **- tu aimes ssssça? -**

**-Oui, tellement, sssssssi -**Siffla Harry en arquant le dos quand la chaleur devint trop forte. "Oh si fermes," chuchota-t-il les yeux fermés, le mage noir frottait son membre contre sa prostate sens cesse, causant ainsi des secousses de plaisirs qui remontaient le long de son dos.

Le mage noir grogna doucement en entendant le soupir au dessus de lui. La sueur faisait briller sa peau, le visage rougi par l'extase et son ventre rond de par la grossesse, Harry était magnifique dans tous les sens du terme. À un autre moment ils auraient duré beaucoup plus longtemps mais Voldemort était excité au possible et les hormones de son amant alimentaient son désir. De plus son compagnon semblait vraiment épuisé par un tel effort. C'était vraiment différent pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait l'habitude d'être au dessus, mais il trouva l'expérience très agréable et se trouva à jouir rapidement. Il glissa tendrement sa main de la hanche d'Harry vers son sexe au repos (6) et commença à le caresser.

Bien assez tôt, Potter se cambra et se mit à crier son nom en venant entre eux. Le mage noir vint directement après ça, s'aggripant aux hanche de son amant s'enfonçant une dernière fois profondément en lui. Le plus jeune se reposa contre les genoux relevés du serpentard pour reprendre son souffle. "Waouh, j'en avais vraiment besoin."

"Hum mm," acquisça Tom. Il aida Potter à se retirer et l'allongea à côté de lui où le petit brun alla se pelotonner contre son amant. "Fatigué?" Demanda l'aîné.

"Ouais," répondit le griffondor dans un baîllement. "C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Manger, dormir et faire l'amour avec toi."

Tom rit doucement. "Dors alors, tu en auras besoin."

"Ne te moques pas. Il va nour garder en haut pendant un petit moment." Déclara le brun en jetant un regard à son ventre arrondi.

"Oui," aggréa le mage noir, concerné.

"Nous devrons nous occuper de lui," ajouta Harry à moitié endormi, ses yeux se fermant. "Nous pourrons faire tellement de choses..." Il dériva lentement vers le sommeil, Tom le suivant de près.

* * *

Comme il l'avait dit, Harry exécuta sa revanche dès qu'il fut réveillé et que Tom reparti travailler. Dire que Snape était outré par sa nouvelle fonction était un euphémisme. Au départ il ne voulait pas faire ce que Potter disait, déclarant qu'il préférait encore être torturé ou tué, oubliant sa position. Mais le Gryffondor n'en avait cure, et incapable de faire de la magie il alla directement se plaindre à Tom. Ce qui l'amena à cette position, étendu sur le sofa avec l'effrayant Maître des potions lui massant les pieds.

Le Survivant regardait un dessin animé à la télévision, ses pieds posés sur un repose pied et Snape assis devant lui, parce qu'il ne lui laissait pas de place sur le canapé; énonçant qu'il devrait gagner ce droit. Ray était assis à côté de l'hybride, essayant avec peine de retenir ses rires face à la scène. Et sa tentative échoua lamentablement aux mots d'Harry.

"Est ce que tu t'es déjà lavé les cheveux?"

Raymond éclata de rire, le visage de Severus à ce moment valait une fortune. Il essayait de contenir sa colère pour ne pas crier sur l'Elu.

"Oui," répondit-il.

"Vraiment? Pourtant ça n'en a pas l'air." Commenta Potter.

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié. "La fumée des potions que je prépare les a endommagés."

"Oh," déclara pensivement le petit brun. "Mais alors ils sont toujours comme ça ou quand tu les laves ils ont l'air propres?"

"..." Un silence glacial lui répondit.

"Je vois, pas de chance. Tu n'es pas d'accord Ray?"

"Ouais," répondit ce dernier en essayant de se calmer, "je suis d'accord."

Harry sourit d'un air satisfait. "Bien. Ne t'écroules pas sur moi. Ohhhh. Oui là bien." Ronronna le jeune homme quand Snape trouve un point sensible sous son pied.

Le plus jeunes des deux mangemort étouffa son rire. "Tu t'amuses bien au moins?"

"Ouais, je ne savais pas qu'avoir un bébé serait si difficile. J'ai plus de respect pour les femmes maintenant."

"Je suppose qu'il faut vraiment être à leur place pour comprendre."

L'hybride acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier son massage.

Riddle entra dans la pièce et observa ce qui se passait avec amusement avant de s'exprimer. "Je vois que tu utilises ton cadeau."

Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux vers son amant. "Tommy!"

Tom fronça les sourcils en entendant le surnom et regarda Severus laisser tomber les pieds de son compagnon comme si c'était du poison. Il observa avec déléctation le dégoût et l'humiliation sur le visage du Maître des potions.

"Hey," cria Harry, "je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter."

Ray sauta sur ses pieds en retenant un autre éclat de rire tandis que Severus se remettait à masser les pieds de Potter. Il s'inclina devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de se rasseoir quand il reçut un signe de tête.

"Tout se passe bien?" Demanda Riddle.

"Ouaip, Snape ma massé les pieds."

Riddle sourit avant de se diriger vers le couloir. "Je peux voir ça."

"Tu peux venir jouer avec moi?" Demanda l'hybride en lui jetant un regard de chaton.

Voldemort fondit. "J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas. Je venais juste pour te dire que j'ai contacté Albert et qu'il viendra un peu plus tard pour fait le point sur ton état."

"Okie dokie." Répondit le petit brun avec enthousiasme, en caressant son estomac. Le mage noir inclina la tête et après un dernier regard à Snape, il quitta la piéce. "J'ai faim," déclara Potter peu de temps après.

"Qu'est ce que tu souhaites?" S'informa Raymond.

Il réfléchit un instant. "Des crevettes."

Le mangemort acquiesça et regarda Severus qui était occupé. "Ça peut s'arranger."

"Merci Ray," cria Harry quand il quitta la pièce. Puis ce fut le silence.

Le maître des potions jeta un regard au Gryffondor qui était étendu contre le dossier du divan, les yeux fermés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls c'était l'occasion parfaite. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

"Fait quoi?" Répondit le jeune homme.

"Ça, avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres," continua l'aîné avec précaution.

"Je l'aime." Dit simplement Harry.

"Mais tu dois être con-"

"Je ne suis pas confus!" Cracha le Gryffondor en retirant ses pieds. "J'aime Tom et Tom m'aime. Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire?"

"Potter-"

"Non! Écoute moi. Tout le monde pense que c'est impossible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de tomber amoureux. Qu'il est si corrompu que personne ne peut atteindre son coeur de pierre. Mais je l'ai fait! J'ai réussi. Il a changé. Tom m'aime! Il n'a attaqué ou tué personne sans raison. Il n'a pas arrêté d'être gentil avec moi. Et il n'est pas-" Harry se tut et plaça ses mains sur son ventre quand il sentit son petit chaton appuyer contre ses côtes.

"Potter," haleta Snape, "tu es-"

"Je vais bien." L'interrompit le plus jeune, caressant doucement son ventre pour calmer son chaton. Il se rassit sur le divan en repassant son autre main dans les cheveux. "Pourquoi personne ne comprend." Murmura-t-il en aplatissant ses oreilles sur sa tête.

Severus se rassit alarmé quand il vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de l'hybride. Sans doute était ce à cause des hormones mais ça l'effrayait quand même. "Potter. N-Ne pleure pas."

"Je ne pleure pas." Renifla l'Elu en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Quelque chose s'est passé?" Demanda Raymond en rentrant lentement dans la pièce, une assiette pleine de crevette à la main.

"Non," répondit Harry, "juste une poussière dans l'œil."

"Oh je vois," fit Ray en lançant un regard soupçonneux à Snape. "Je t'ai apporté tes crevettes."

"Ouais, donnes les moi." Dit Harry en tendant les bras pour attraper le plat afin de commencer à manger.

Le maître des potions garda le silence pendant un moment. Le Potter qu'il voyait était bien différent de celui qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois, enfin, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avec une anatomie humaine. Il était beaucoup plus docile qu'auparavant, mais c'était probablement dû au mélange de ses gènes de chat avec son ADN. les chats étaient naturellement dociles. Mais ce n'était pas tout, il était... heureux. Avec la grossesse, il semblait s'illuminer de bonheur. Il souriait tout le temps et avait l'air détendu, plus qu'il ne l'était avant en tout cas. Fini le temps où le mage noir était après lui. Severus avait pensé que peut être Potter était sous l'influence d'un sort, mais maintenant qu'il le voyait il était sûr que non. Il était vraiment amoureux. Mais restait à voir si le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'était aussi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Tom se trouvait une nouvelle fois à chercher Harry. _Même après ce que j'ai dit, _pensa-t-il dans un soupir. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait son compagnon incapable de prendre soin de lui; il voulait seulement savoir comment l'hybride allait. _Au moins je sais qu'il est dans la maison._

Et le fait que Potter ai changé son nid d'endroit n'aidait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée du comment, probablement quand il était à une réunion. Riddle regarda l'heure. Albert allait arriver sous peu.

"Raymond," appela-t-il quand il le vit traverser le hall.

Le mangemort revint sur ses pas. "Oui Maître?"

"Du nouveau?"

Ray secoua la tête. "Non, et Severus ne l'a pas vu non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il s'est éclipsé."

"Bien, je dois partir aller saluer Albert. Fais le moi savoir quand vous le trouverez."

"Je le ferais Maître." Répondit le jeune mangemort en s'inclinant tandis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitter la salle. Ce dernier ordonna qu'on lui apporte du thé et des biscuits et s'assit pour attendre.

Pendant ce temps Raymond était toujours entrain d'appeler Harry, sans réponse. _Bon sang, on aurait besoin de lui mettre un mouchard. _"Harry?"

"Quoi?" Répondit l'appelé en apparessant à l'angle du couloir.

"Bien tu es là," ajouta le mangemort en soupirant de soulagement. "Où étais tu passé?"

"Salle de bain. Je suis sûr que j'y passe le plus clair de mon temps avec le nombre de fois où j'y vais. Il appuie contre ma vessie."

"Mais je ne t'ai pas vu dans la salle de bain," déclara suspicieusement le mangemort.

"J'étais à un de ceux du bas," Ray lui jeta un regard étrange pendant que le Gryffondor lui souriait timidement. "Je ne peux pas monter les escaliers."

"Oh."

"Donc que voulais tu?"

"Oh pas grand chose. Le guérisseur Mitchell devrait être arrivé pour t'ausculter."

"Vraiment? Il est déjà l'heure?" Demanda Harry surpris.

"Oui."

"D'accord donc allons-y." Dit l'Elu en entrant dans le salon. Dans son état, Ray le dépassa facilement et ouvrit le chemin. Le mangemort fit une pause hors de la pièce, frappa et ouvrit la porte. "Nous l'avons trouvé Mon Seigneur." Ayant dit ceci, le mangemort se décala d'un pas en tenant la porte ouverte.

"Je suis là!" Annonça le jeune homme en entrant dans la pièce. "Allie! Allie! Tu sais quoi? Il bouge!"

"J'avais cru l'entendre." Fit le guérisseur dans un sourire, il posa sa tasse de thé sur la table. "Et comment te sens tu?"

"Super!" Répondit le Survivant, puis il s'assit sur le bords du canapé au côté de son amant. "Oh, ça devient de plus en plus difficile de ne serait-ce que m'asseoir."

"C'est ce qui arrive durant la grossesse." Commenta Tom.

"Devenir tellement gros que tu ne peux plus esquisser un mouvement?"

Albert rit, "c'est une façon de voir les choses."

"D'accord mais dépêche toi, je veux voir notre chaton." Dit rapidement Harry en s'allongeant sur le canapé avec l'aide de son compagnon.

"Continue, continue," déclara le guérisseur tandis qu'il supervisait l'état de son patient. "Tout à l'air d'aller bien, il est en bonne santé et... oh!"

"Quoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" S'écria Harry.

"Attendes une minute. Se pourrait-il que...Comment ai-je pu rater ça..." Le guérisseur se parlait à lui même tout en fronçant les sourcils et en promenant sa baguette au dessus du ventre de l'hybride.

"Quoi? Il y a un problème avec notre chaton? Dis moi. _Tom!_" Cria le petit brun paniqué.

"Albert," demanda le mage noir la voit emplie d'inquiétude en serrant fortement la main d'Harry dans la sienne. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Quoi? Non non, il n'y a aucun problème." Ajouta le médecin en reculant d'un pas, la baguette contre sa hanche, abhorrant un air choqué.

"Il n'y a rien de mal?" Interrogea le jeune homme à la cicatrice, caressant son ventre avec douceur.

"Non. Voyez... J'ai trouvé..." Allie sourit et secoua la tête. "Laissez-moi vous montrer." Il invoqua l'image du ventre d'Harry. "Regardez, il y a une tête. Un bras. Un autre bras. Des jambes..." Il fit une pause jusqu'à ce qu'ils hoche la tête puis il pointa autre chose du bout de sa baguette. "Et il y a une tête, des bras, des jambes..."

Le couple resta silencieux un moment avant que la réalité ne les frappe de plein fouet.

"Attends, tu-tu es en train de dire que..." Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres sous le choc.

"Félicitation," commença le guérisseur avec un sourire. "Vous allez avoir des jumeaux."

* * *

(1) NDB : euh ils vont faire un examen médical ou ils vont s'envoyer en l'air? méthodique le truc xD

(2) NDB "maintenant on va jouer du banjo"

(3) NDB normal, t'es empalé, tu discutes. Au fait, ça va? ouais la petit m'a encore fait une rougeole...

(4) NDB OKKKKK il sont VRAIMENT en train de le faire la? nan parce que soupirer dans un moment pareil... c'est même plus du devoir conjugal c'est la tâche ménagère de la semaine la!

(5) NDB euh... j'ai deux options. Ce verbe correspond vu comme Harry est couillon, ou ce verbe ne correspond pas vu qu'ils s"envoient en l'air"

(6) littéralement "coq déprimé" ... Sans commentaire.

Et hop je profite du bas de page pour remercier tous les gens qui ont lu mon OS =) Alors si vous apssez par ici, merci ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Et aussi je vous informe que je n'ai internet que le week end maintenant, et qu'en plus de ça ffnet à totalement déconner, je ne suis même plus au courant des reviews que je reçois...

Sur ce à bientôt


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde.

Je sais mon retard est impardonnable. Et j'en suis encore une fois désolée. Mais j'ai de gros problèmes avec ffnet, en fait je ne reçois plus rien du site sur ma messagerie, pas d'alertes, pas de reviews, pas de rar, le noir totale et c'est très embêtant. Mais bon aujourd'hui je me suis décidée à poster :) et j'en profite pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ma petiote sœur.

Bref comme d'habitude, l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de **Pheonixmaiden13** et les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**.

_Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé_. Alors désolé pour les fautes.

Et ce chapitre est spécialement pour **Vampyse**, en m'excusant encore de t'avoir oubliée.

Et je remercie tous les reviewers d'avoir pris le temps de donner leurs avis : **Zorinette78, Vampyse**, **nounou, Anger Era Astrea Vanhelsing, Yume Saint-Clair, Ecnerrolf, Tania-sama, Daiska, Stormtrooper2, Zaika, dragonichigo, Amy, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Egwene, sakura88, Estelle Uzumaki, Sedinette Michaelis, Morgana Serpentard, Darkmoonlady, Djeday, Iloveyaoi972, Lily Haloween, Lunicorne, Kayte45.**

Bonne lecture.**  
**

**

* * *

**

** CHAPITRE13 xxx**

Une semaine plus tard, Tom était caché dans son bureau, s'occupant de rapports. Il s'était enterré dans cette pièce car Harry était depuis peu dans de mauvaises dispositions, et tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa colère, surtout Severus. Il avait été obligé de lui apporter de la nourriture étranges, de lui courir après quand il disparaissait, de lui masser les pieds, de nettoyer le bazar qu'il avait créer et tout autant d'autres tâches extravagantes. Riddle sursauta et ressentit de la pitié pour le maître des potions, sentiment qu'il eut vite fait de refouler. Il n'avait rien eu qu'il n'avait pas mérité.

L'Élu était aussi en colère contre le mage noir parce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Ce qui n'était pas exactement vrai. Il allait éventuellement lui dire. Il n'avait juste pas... encore... eut le temps.

Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il l'avait dit à Harry, ce qu'il l'avait rendu un peu plus suspicieux. Et comme Harry s'ennuyait, il passait le temps comme il le pouvait, disparessant sans cesse et essayant de savoir quel était le gros secret de son amant. A deux reprise il avait failli le découvrir, mais l'héritier de Serpentard était rapide pour le cacher. Et quand il le faisait, Potter lui envoyait de violent coup de poings. Ce qui finissait habituellement par un Tom enfermé dans sa chambre et l'hybride restant dans son nid pendant un moment; un que Riddle avait déjà trouvé. Et tout ça n'aidait pas le jeune griffondor a gardé son calme.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira et tenta de se focaliser sur ses rapports, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il n'en avait pas fini un seul depuis quelques jours. Et ça devenait frustrant. Son esprit était comme toujours concentré sur l'objet caché dans son tiroir de bureau, où il était depuis que Riddle l'avait obtenu. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait quelque chose qui... changeait autant la vie. Bien, techniquement il le faisait, mais là c'était différent. C'était _sa_ vie.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête avant de fermer le tiroir. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt lui demander, de préférence avant la naissance des jumeaux.

Une autre distraction. Des jumeaux! Tom ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Harry bondissait partout, enfin autant qu'il le pouvait dans sa condition tandis que le mage noir avait été surpris plus d'une fois descendant le couloir avec un stupide sourire lui mangeant le visage(1). Même penser à ça lui apportait un sourire joyeux.

Des jumeaux... Un garçon et une fille... ils allaient être parfaits, il le savait. Il avait déjà des projets pour eux. Il allait leur apprendre tout ce qu'il savait, bon peut être pas tout, mais assez pour qu'ils en connaissent plus que tous les autres en allant à l'école. Sorts, potions, charmes, métamorphose... Ils sauront tout à l'âge de huit ans.

_Regardez-moi! _Pensa le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec dégoût et avec un sentiment de fierté. _Je suis assis là, souriant comme un imbécile en planifiant l'avenir des jumeaux qui ne sont pas encore né!_

Un coup à la porte le sortit de ses pensées et il se releva d'un bond de sa chaise tandis que son sourire disparaissait de son visage. "Entrée", appela-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et un de ses nouveaux mangemorts entra et s'inclina. L'ancien serpentard sollicita son cerveau pour retrouver son nom, _ils sont tellement nombreux que j'en oublie leurs noms,_pensa-t-il pendant qu'il étudiait son vis-à-vis. Ses pensées dérivèrent une nouvelles fois à cause de son âge. Potter l'avait taquiné il y a quelques jours à propos de ça en lui disant qu'il était un pédophile qui avait mit un adolescent de seize ans enceint.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Harry était si jeune, il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité qu'il tombe enceint au début, et il le lui avait dit. Le plus jeune avait rit et avait dit que ça ne faisait rien, il était quand même vieux. Tom renifla irrité, et se reconcentra sur son disciple.

Ce dernier en profita, "O-Oui, Maître. La mission fut un succès."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et se rassit dans sa chaise. "Bien, très bien même." Au moins une chose qui se déroulait à la perfection.

"Fais le savoir à Raymond."

"Oui Maître," répondit le mangemort, Jameson c'était son nom, il s'inclina puis quitta rapidement la pièce.

Le mage noir se releva, puis étira ses muscles fatigué et marcha vers la fenêtre où il jeta un œil à l'extérieur où Harry était assis sur une nappe, appréciant le soleil en compagnies de Ray et de Severus.

Il semblerait qu'Harry se soit calmé pour le moment, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et il serait de meilleur humeur après ça. Riddle sourit pendant que Jameson apparaissait et Raymond allait vers lui pour le saluer. C'était une chose de faite sur la longue liste de chose à effectuer, la plupart d'entre elles étant sur le point d'être complètes. Tout allait finalement pour le mieux.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était assis en bout de table dans le quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. _Comment ai-je pu baisser ainsi ma garde?_

Cette question était dans tous les esprits, particulièrement dans celui d'une Molly Weasley désemparée.

"Comment avons nous pu nous laisser piéger? Croire que c'était fini. Mes bébés..."

"Pas de panique Molly, nous les ramènerons dans le droit chemin."Dit gentiment le directeur tandis qu'elle s'agrippait aux bras de son mari. Il se référait bien sûr à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

"Comment? Ils sont avec _lui_!"

"Nous trouverons un moyen," poursuivit-il pour la rassurer.

Ce qu'il éluda fut que ce ne fut pas une attaque de plus avec un kidnapping. Personne n'avait été blessé, aucun sort n'avait été utilisé. Plusieurs mangemorts masqués avaient simplement apparu au milieu d'une sortie étudiante, attrapé Monsieur Weasley et mademoiselle Granger avant de partir.

Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Tom et il ne savait quoi penser. Déjà l'affaire Harry, et maintenant ça? Riddle avait toujours créé une sorte de chaos et de destruction, mais pas cette fois. Et si ce n'était pas encore assez inquiétant, Albus n'avait plus entendu parler de Severus depuis qu'il était allé à une réunion de mangemort une semaine plus tôt. Il commençait à se demander si le mage noir n'avait pas découvert que Severus était un espion. Il pensait à ça à chaque fois que son maître des potions partait à une réunion, et il revenait à chaque fois.

"Je ne comprends pas," fit tranquillement Remus de son siège, "il s'est fait très discret ces cinq derniers mois et soudainement il attaque?"

"Il doit préparer quelque chose. Surement en utilisant Potter pour réaliser son plan, et il utilise Weasley et Granger pour le convaincre." Déclara brusquement Maugrey.

Molly hoqueta et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains avant de regarder son mari les larmes aux yeux.

"Alastor, s'il te plait," demanda le directeur fatigué.

"J'expose juste les fait Albus. Nous savons tous à quoi Voldemort ressemble."

"Mais il ne semblait pas se jouer de nous il y a quelques mois," avança Remus refusant de croire que son filleul était en danger. "Il ne mentait pas. Il disait qu'il aimait Harry."

"C'est ce qu'il veut qu'on pense." Grommela Fol'œil.

"Alastor s'en est assez." Avertit Dumbledore et l'ancien auror ferma sa bouche. "Nous devons lancer des recherches et les ramener. Molly ne vous faites pas de souci. Comme pour ce que Voldemort prépare, je n'en sais rien. Mais nous devons être près."

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle, Albus soupira et se frotta les yeux de lassitude, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée pour essayer de la calmer. _Tom qu'es tu entrain de faire? _

* * *

Harry laissa échapper un fort soupir. "Pourquoi dois-je rentrer à l'intérieur? Que se passe-t-il?"

"Calme, Harry. Tu le sauras dans une minute." Répondit Ray.

"Je ne veux pas me calmer! Je veux savoir maintenant!" Cracha le petit brun. "Ferme-là." Cria-t-il à Snape, même s'il n'avait rien dit, seulement parce qu'il le pouvait.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, pas quand Harry était son nouveau maître.

La porte s'ouvrit et Riddle se glissa à l'intérieur, ce qui eut pour résultat qu'Harry arrête de faire les cent pas. "Tom, par l'enfer qu'est ce que tu veux?" Le mage noir ne réagit pas comme il l'aurait voulu, rendant un peu plus grande la colère du plus jeune.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit gentiment, "c'est simple Harry, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Les oreilles de l'hybride se redressèrent immédiatement et sa colère s'évapora. " Une surprise? Laquelle? Quelle surprise?"

Le serpentard mena Harry vers le canapé où il le fit s'asseoir. Il aplatit ses oreilles avec douceur, "sois patient." Il jeta un regard à Raymond qui était près de la porta et hocha la tête à son encontre.

Le mangemort ouvrit la porte et regarda à l'extérieur. "Entrez!" Dit-il puis il fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser la voie libre.

Deux personnes qu'il aurait cru ne jamais revoir firent leur entrée. "Ron? Hermione?"

"Harry!" S'exclamèrent-elles avant de se ruer vers lui.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres se déplaça pour les laisser l'entourer et l'enlacer.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites là?" Demanda le griffondor pendant qu'Hermione le tenait serré contre elle.

"Nous avons été 'kidnappé'," répondit le rouquin.

"Kidnappé?" Interrogea le survivant en voyant les sourires sur le visage de ses amis. Ils n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été enlevés. Il leva les yeux vers son amant qui souriait. "Tu as fait ça pour moi?

"Oui je savais qu'ils allaient au chemin de Traverse tôt ou tard pour acheter des fournitures, donc j'ai gardé un œil sur eux."

"Oh Tom," articula Harry avant de fondre en larmes.(2) Ron fit un pas en arrière sous la surprise et Hermione entoura l'Élu de ses bras pour le réconforter.

"Les hormones?" Demanda-t-elle au mage noir qui acquiesça.

"Je suis désolé." Murmura le petit brun en essuyant ses yeux.

"Ça va," dit le jeune fille, "nous comprenons" elle rejoignit Ron sur le côté.

"Quoi?" Demanda Ron en sortant de sa stupeur. Hermione lui lança un regard noir. "Oh, oui ça ne fait rien."

Potter sourit et releva les yeux vers son amant. "Tu as vraiment fait ça juste pour moi?"

"Bien sûr. Je sais que tu t'ennuyais un peu avec seulement Raymond pour compagnie."

Le garçon à la cicatrice hocha la tête. "Sans vouloir t'offenser Ray."

"Pas de problème," répondit le mangemort.

"Tu n'as blessé personne n'est ce pas." Interrogea soudainement Harry.

"Non, juste un enlèvement. L'aller et le retour." Expliqua le mage noir.

"Wow, tu perds la main." Ajouta le plus jeune avec un sourire.

L'aîné renifla dédaigneusement. "A part ça, je vous laisse papoter." Déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Woua," souffla Ron, c'était..."

"Je sais," rit stupidement le brun. "Je vous avais bien dit qu'il était différent."

"Ouais."

"Il vous a vraiment enlevé, huh? J'ai encore peur que vous ne soyez pas vraiment là," déclara-t-il avant de donner une pichenette à Hermione.

"Aïe! Nous allons bien." Reprit la jeune fille en frottant son bras. "Nous étions seulement sortit de chez l'apothicaire quand quelqu'un nous a attrapé et nous avons transplanés. Et après nous avons vu V- je veux dire Tom se tenant face à nous, il nous a dit que nous étions là pour te voir."

"Il est tellement génial." Déclara Harry dans un soupir.

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques instants, ils souriaient tous quand le brun annonça. "Je veux une glace, vous en voulez?"

"Ouais bien sûr." Répondit immédiatement Weasley, pas fou au point de refuser de la nourriture.

"D'accord. Hermione?"

"Bien sûr."

"A quel parfum?"

"Chocolat," déclara Ronald.

"Cookie si tu as," demanda le seule fille du groupe.

"D'accord. Tu as entendu Snape. Ramène nous des glaces. Et de la pâte à cookie pour Hermione et n'oublie pas ma salsa."

Severus fronça les sourcils du coin de la pièce avant de s'enfoncer dans l'ombre et de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent choqué. "Snape?"

"Ouais. C'est mon esclave."

"Quoi?" Demandèrent-ils en chœur.

"Bon," commença timidement Potter. "J'ai en quelque sorte dit à Tom que c'était Snape qui m'avait enlevé. Il en a conclut que c'était lui l'espion."

"Oh non!" S'écria la jeune femme en couvrant sa bouche.

"Tout va bien. J'ai demandé à Tom de ne pas lui faire de mal."

"Et il t'a écouté?" S'enquit Ron incrédule.

"Ouais. Donc à la place d'être tué par l'endoloris, Snape est désormais mon esclave."

"Ouch. Ça doit être dur." Commenta le roux.

"Oui, je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce pour chaque fois où il m'a rabaissé en classe."

"C'est petit." Ria Hermione.

"Je sais mais je ne suis pas si méchant. Pas vrai Ray?"

"Non, vous ne l'êtes pas." Répondit le mangemort.

"Comment tu sais qu'on ne lui a pas dit de le dire?" Questionna Weasley.

Le Survivant ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre puis la referma en fronçant les sourcils avant de se retourner vers le mangemort une lueur interrogative dans le regard.

Raymond secoua la tête avec le sourire. "Vraiment. Tu n'es pas aussi méchant Harry. J'aime passer du temps avec toi." L'Élu rayonnait. "En plus," ajouta timidement le mangemort, " ça m'évite d'assister au réunion de mangemort."

Ils rirent tous de ça.

"C'est ce que j'aime chez Ray, il est honnête."

"Je peux voir ça. C'est cool d'enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur une personne dont Harry nous avait tant parlé." Ajouta la brune.

"C'est aussi un plaisir de vous rencontrer." Répondit le jeune mangemort.

"Donc tu vas bien," déclara finalement Granger en se tournant ver son ami. "Je veux dire, en apparence tu as l'air d'aller bien."

L'hybride sourit et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

"Tu es énorme." S'exclama Weasley.

"Ron!" S'écria Hermione en le foudroyant du regard.

"Quoi?"

Potter secoua la tête et sourit. "Tu ne changeras jamais."

"D'accord je suis désolé." Bouda le rouquin. "Mais tu l'es vraiment."

"Je sais. Mais maintenant on sait pourquoi. Tom et moi pensions qu'il allait juste être très gr..."

"Nous le savons! On était tellement surpris de l'apprendre dans ta lettre. Des jumeaux!" Jubila la jeune femme.

"Ouais, un garçon et une fille. Et leurs coups de pieds finiront par me rendre dingue."

"Oh. Ils donnent des coups de pieds?" Demanda la brune en fixant son ventre.

"Oui. Tu veux sentir?"

"D'accord,"dit-elle en se précipitant à ses côtés. Le jeune homme pris sa main pour la placer sur son ventre. "Oh! Je le sent. Ron vient là et regarde."

Ledit Ron jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au ventre de son meilleur ami.

"Il n'y a pas de problème," dit calmement l'hybride.

Weasley acquiesça et plaça précautionneusement une de ses mains sur le ventre de l'autre jeune homme. Instantanément un des bébés lui donna un coup de pieds. "Whoa!" S'écria-t-il pendant que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. "Ils sont vraiment dedans."

"Ouaip." Dit fièrement Potter.

"Cool."

"Très."

Granger soupira et secoua la tête. "Les garçons."

"Tu finiras pas ne plus avoir les mains libre." Ajouta Ronald. "C'est ce qu'a ditt ma mère."

"Tu lui as dit?" Demanda le petit brun soudainement nerveux.

"Ouais. Elle s'inquiétait pour toi, mais elle était heureuse en même temps. Si ça a un sens." Répondit le dernier des Weasley en se grattant la nuque.

Potter plia une de ses oreilles sur le côté, "ouais, ça a un sens. Et les autres?"

"Pour aller à l'essentiel, tout le monde est confus." Le renseigna simplement Hermione. "Ils ne nous ont pas laissé assister aux réunions. Mais d'après ce que nous avons entendu Voldemort n'a rien fait depuis des mois. L'Ordre pense qu'il prépare quelque chose de gigantesque ou il... Je ne sais pas. Tu en sais quelque chose?"

"Il n'a rien fait?" Répéta Harry.

"C'est ce que nous avons entendu," dit Ron. "Nous pensions qu'il était certainement très occupé avec toi."

"Ouais, je pense qu'il l'est, mais il est toujours parti ou à une de ses réunions. Je pense qu'il fait quelque chose."

"Tu veux dire que tu n'en sais rien?" Demanda le jeune fille.

Potter secoua la tête. "Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec la guerre. Et Tom le sait, donc il ne m'en parle pas." Il haussa les épaules, "quoiqu'il fasse, il en parle avec moi comme étant du 'travail'."

"Oh. Donc tu ne sais rien." Conclut Ronald.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. "Rien, désolé."

"Tout va bien," fit Hermione en aplatissant les oreilles de Potter en arrière. "Tu dois seulement te relaxer et ne penser à rien d'autres que toi et les bébés."

Le jeune homme se détendit sur le canapé. "Bonne idée. En parlant de relaxation, par l'enfer où est ma glace?"

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, quand ils eurent le ventre rempli de glace et qu'ils aient joué aussi longtemps que possible aux jeux vidéos, Harry proposa à ses amis de faire un tour du manoir. "… et ici, je crois que tu vas adorer cet endroit Hermione, c'est la bibliothèque."

"Oh. Mon. Dieux." S'exclama la jeune fille en passant la porte. "Elle est encore plus grande que celle de Poudlard."

"Ouais, Tom aime collectionner plein de chose. Les vieux et très rares livres en font partis." L'informa le brun.

"Maintenant que tu lui as monté ça, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra repartir." Dit Ron.

"Moi ça me va."

Le rouquin regarda la salle pendant que son amie courrait au milieux de rayons. "Cet endroit est gigantesque."

"Ouais. Tout est ici."

"Même les pornos?" Le taquina Weasley. (3)

Harry rit et rougit. "Troisième rangée au fond."

Les yeux du sixième Wealsey s'agrandirent. "Tu es sérieux?"

Le petit brun acquiesça et l'emmena au fond. "Tom à quelques bons trucs ici aussi."

"Ce qui te fait venir beaucoup ici?"

"Parfois quand je m'ennuie... Ce qui arrive souvent."

"Espèce de bâtard." Ricana le rouquin. "Whouah!" S'exclama-t-il en ouvrant un des livres. "C'est très... détaillé."

"Oui. C'est ce que j'aime bien la dedans. Je ne pense pas que Tom sache que je connais sa cachette secrète."

"Non?"

Harry secoua la tête, "et je ne le lui dirait pas non plus, trop embarrassant."

Son ami acquiesça.

"Harry? Es tu ici?"

Les oreilles du jeune homme se redressèrent, "Ici, Tom, viens." Il s'écarta de la planque et alla de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque. "Je suis ici."

Riddle fit le tour de la rangée. "Voilà. Où est mademoiselle Granger?"

"Elle essai de lire tout ce qu'elle peut avoir entre ses mains."

"Ah. Je suppose qu'elle aime ma collection."

"Vous rigolez. Elle est au paradis." Déclara Ronald.

Le mage noir ricana. "Bien. Mais c'est aussi l'heure du dîner."

"Vraiment?" Demanda l'hybride. "Wow. Le temps passe à une allure folle."

"Oui. Tu as faim?" S'enquit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Hum... Pas vraiment. Peut être."

"Peut importe. Tu dois manger."

"Je sais," répondit le plus jeune en caressant son ventre.

"Heu. Je vais aller chercher Hermione." Déclara Ron en brisant la conversation avant de faire demi tour.

"D'accord." Répondit Harry, puis il sourit. "Bonne chance."

"Ne te moques pas. Je vais en avoir besoin." Rétorqua Weasley en disparaissant derrière une étagère.

* * *

Ron regarda entre les différentes rangées numérotées, cherchant son amie. Il la trouva finalement assise sur le sol entouré par des livres. "Merlin, Hermione. Qu'essais tu de faire? Les lire un par un?"

"Ron c'est absolument fascinant! Nous n'avons pas ces livres à Poudlard ni nulle part ailleurs. Savais-tu que-"

"Oui oui, je sais. Très bien. Écoute, tu- Enfin je veux dire que Tom est venu et a dit que le diner était près.

Le jeune fille fronça les sourcils. "Oh, mais-"

"Ils seront encore là plus tard, Hermione. En plus nous sommes là pour voir Harry et pas pour lire des livres." Exposa le rouquin.

Elle soupira et regarda longuement les livres l'entourant. "D'accord," finit-elle par céder en commençant à ranger les livres.

"Tu sais, je suis sûr que si tu demande à Harry de demander à Tom si tu peux emprunter un livre ou deux." Suggéra le rouge et or.

"Vraiment? Tu penses que je pourrais?" Demanda le jeune fille.

Ron haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que tu devrais demander."

"D'accord. C'est ce que je ferais." Dit-elle en se frayant un passage entre les livres.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le garçon prenne la parole. "Donc qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

Hermione garda le silence pendant quelques secondes. "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il a l'air de vraiment prendre soin d'Harry. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu quelque chose qui le confirme."

"Moi non plus. Quoiqu'il a l'air d'un chic type, si c'est possible."

"Tout ce qui est impossible semble pouvoir être possible avec Harry. Peut être que ça aussi."

"Ouais peut être." Dit doucement le jeune homme.

"Je crois Harry mais Tom... Je ne sais pas," ajouta-t-elle. Ron acquiesça avant de s'arrêter brusquement. "Ron? Que-"

"Chut,"il montra du doigt le bout du rayon et elle regarda. Harry et Tom se tenait l'un en face de l'autre et parler. Les deux souriaient, mais ce qui attira vraiment leur attention fut le regarde du mage noir. Il était empli d'amour et d'affection et les deux adolescents pouvaient dire que ce n'était pas factice.

"…Vraiment?"

"Oui. Ça ne c'est pas si mal passé."

"Amusant," déclara le plus jeune. Il se tourna lentement vers l'endroit que Ron avait quitté et fronça les sourcils. "Ils prennent beaucoup de temps."

"C'est comme si ton amie était très attachée à mes livres." Commenta le mage noir.

"Ne ris pas. Pauvre Ron." Il sourit doucement, puis leva les yeux vers son amant. "Ce que tu as fait pour me les amener..."

"Ce n'est pas un problème. Je veux juste te voir heureux." Le coupa le maître des lieux en faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

"Je suis heureux." Répondit Potter en entourant le torse de son compagnon de ses bras.

"Bien, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Fit Riddle en entourant à son tour le petit brun de ses bras.

Ce dernier soupira de bonheur et balança sa queue d'avant en arrière, il jeta un long regard à son amant avec un doux sourire. "Je t'aime."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres répondit à son sourire. "Je t'aime aussi."

"Nos chatons aussi?"

"Oui, eux aussi." Fit le mage noir en posant ses mains sur le ventre de l'hybride.

"Ohhh!" S'exclama le plus jeune pendant que le visage de Tom devenait souriant. "Ils reconnaissent leur papa."

"Oui."Répondit rapidement l'aîné, puis il se pencha pour embrasser passionnément son amant.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent silencieusement en souriant.

"Je pense que nous avons désormais toutes les preuves donc nous avions besoin." Chuchota le jeune fille.

Le rouquin acquiesça.

Leur ami était véritablement aimé et ils l'avaient pas envi de le rendre malheureux. Ils voulaient le voir heureux et si seul le mage noir arrivait à faire ça alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

(1) et là je vous demande où est le réalisme. Que Vodlemort sourit d'accord, mais stupidement... Et la classe du grand méchant là dedans?

(2)mes amis se sont fait enlevés pour moi, tout le monde s'inquiète surement, mais je suis content...

(3) et c'est à ce moment là qu'on apprend qu'entre deux attaques Voldemort s'éclatent à lire des livres pornographiques. Rehum

J'essaierai de publier la suite dans trois semaine... je ne promets rien x)

Et grande nouvelle, **j'ai entièrement fini la traduction de kitty trouble.** Et je vous averti dès maintenant que je ne traduirais pas la suite de la série. J'avais dit le contraire à un moment et je m'en excuse. Mais la fin n'est pas du tout à mon goût et je préfère ne pas me lancer dans la suite alors que j'ai déjà du mal avec certain côté de cette histoire (il y a des grandes chances que vous le compreniez par vous même dans les chapitres suivants). Et initialement, si je me suis lancée dans la traduction c'était pour améliorer mon anglais, sauf que maintenant je tourne en rond, vous ne vous rendez surement pas compte mais l'auteure utilise sans arrêt les mêmes mots et une fois qu'on les connait... Bref tout ça pour dire que je ne traduirais pas kitty paradise et que je suis désormais à la recherche d'une fic pleine de Lucius, de sang, de citron et sans mpreg histoire de me changer des chatons.

Sur-ceux à bientôt.


	14. Chapter 14

Salut tout le monde.

Bon encore un nouveau chapitre où je répéte que rien n'est à moi, l'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages à **JKR**.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé, donc désolé pour les fautes.

Et je remercie tous les reviewers : **Ecnerrolf, Uzuchi, Lunicorne, nounou, Zaika, Stormtrooper2, Egwene Al'Vere, Daiska, Cherry-kun, Tania-sama, TheDrEamSpEcTraL, Kiyo-sama, NatComateen21, Dragonichigo.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Xxx CHAPITRE14 xxx**

La semaine suivante fut géniale pour Harry. Il avait ses amis avec lui et il passait les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Il leur fit faire le tour de la maison, ils jouèrent aux jeux vidéos, donnèrent des ordres à Snape, regardèrent des films à la télévision, il parlait de chose passionnante avec Tom, et donnait encore plus d'ordre au Maître des potions. Tout allait bien.

Fait surprenant, Tom et Hermione s'entendaient plutôt bien. Bien que ça n'aurait pas vraiment dû être une surprise; ils étaient tous les deux très intelligents et aimaient apprendre. Les conversations entre eux deux étaient trop dures à suivre et Harry et Ron avaient vite abandonner l'idée d'essayer de les comprendre.

Harry soupira de bien être, se frottant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue pendant qu'il descendait le couloir. _Je me demande ce que Tom est entrain de faire?_ Pensa-t-il vaguement avant de s'orienter en direction du bureau de son amant. Il arrive face à la porte et l'ouvrit. "Tommy! Je suis re-" Il s'arrêta quand il entendit une porte claquer et vit le regard semi-coupable du mage noir. Il fut rapidement exaspéré. "Qu'est ce que tu étais entrain de fabriquer?"

"Rien," lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, "je vois que tu es éveillé, tu as bien dormis?"

"N'esquive pas la question! Tu me caches quelque chose et je veux savoir ce que s'est maintenant!" Hurla le plus jeune.

"Harry, calme toi-"

"Je ne vais pas me calmer. Pas avant que tu me dises ce que tu cache."

"Je ne te-"

"Si, et c'est dans ton bureau!"

Riddle hésita et observa le visage colérique de son compagnon. Il soupira dans la défaite. _Maintenant c'est un moment aussi bien qu'un autre, _pensa-t-il en jetant un regard au tiroir de son bureau. Il regarda une nouvelle fois Harry et essaya de refouler son sentiment d'anxiété. "D'accord?"

"Oui, j'allais éventuellement te dire que…"

"Me dire quoi? Me dire quoi?"

"C'est … une surprise," Répondit le mage noir en marchant vers Harry, il lui pris les mains et le mena vers le sofa.

"Une surprise? Encore une?" Demanda candidement le plus jeune.

Le maître des lieux acquiesça et alla s'emparer du petite boîte à l'intérieur de son meuble de travail. Il la tenait fermement entre ses doigts, "Mais cette fois c'est un peu plus... personnel," finit-il en retournant vers son compagnons, il glissa la boite dans sa poche.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" Interrogea le petit brun en regardant partout essayant de deviner ce que son aîné avait retiré du bureau.

Le descendant de Salazar Serpentard puis un profonde inspiration et s'assit en face de son amant. "Je… voulais te demander quelque chose…"

Potter pencha sa tête sur le côté et étudia l'homme qui lui faisait face pendant une minute, puis il posa une main sur son front."Tout va bien Tom? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme."

"Tout va bien ," Répondit gentiment le plus vieux, en repoussant sa main avec douceur.

"Oh. D'accord. Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander?"

Riddle tritura le bas de sa robe, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Comment allait-il lui demander ça? Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Il ne savait même pas quoi faire. _Est ce que je dois me mettre à genoux ou rester assis? Est ce que je dois d'abord dire quelque chose ou aller droit au but? Peut être que je ne suis pas encore prêt. _Mais son compagnon attendait une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière maintenant! Mais comment...

"Tom?"

Ledit Tom se tourna vers lui et baissa les yeux sous le regard préoccupé de son amant. Ses yeux étaient plein d'amour, d'amour pour lui. Et soudainement il ne se sentit plus anxieux. Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait dire. (1)

"J'ai toujours étais seul, depuis aussi longtemps que je puisse mon souvenir. A l'orphelinat, à l'école et après que je sois partit découvrir le monde sorcier; bien que j'ai eu mes mangemorts, mais ils ne sont pas... quelqu'un avec qui je puisse parler, être moi même ou qui puisse me comprendre... Mais plus maintenant depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie." Harry aplatit ses oreilles, confus, mais ne dit rien. "Je me suis noyé dans les Arts Sombres parce que c'était la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir en sécurité et le seul réconfort que j'avais. Après avoir été dans les ténèbres si longtemps, tu m'as finalement montré un aperçu de la lumière et je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul."

Potter se releva, alarmé. "Tu ne le seras plus jamais. Tu m'as moi! Et les chatons quand ils viendront. Nous n'irons nulle part."

Le mage noir sourit et plaça une main sur le ventre d'Harry. "Je sais. Mais tu ne m'appartiens pas encore complétement."

L'hybride pencha la tête sur le côté. "Je ne t'appartiens pas totalement?"

"Non. Et j'aimerais que tu le sois, tu pourras rester avec moi pour toujours. J'aimerais que tu sois mien."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres inspira profondément et jeta un œil à leurs mains jointes pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. "Je sais que nous n'avons pas eu un bon début, mais je sais aussi que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es ma vie, ma joie, mon tout. Et aussi dur que ça puisse l'être à croire pour certains, je t'aime. Je t'aime avec tout ce que j'ai."

Les yeux du griffondor se remplirent de larmes pendant qu'il souriait, "je t'aime aussi." (2)

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soir possible pour moi d'aimer quelqu'un. Que j'étais allé trop loin dans les ténèbres, je pensais qu'aimer rendait faible, mais tu es parti et tu as fait l'impossible. Et maintenant je suis capable d'aimer, d'être heureux et je ne suis définitivement pas faible. Je me sens plus puissant que jamais. Tout ça à cause de toi. Tu es... extraordinaire Harry. Tout ce que je veux et cette demande. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi. C'est pourquoi…"

Riddle lâcha avec douceur l'une des mains de Harry pour glisser son membre dans sa poche et en sortir une petit boîte de velours noir.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'écarquillèrent sous le choque tandis qu'il réalisait ce que c'était et sa vision se troubla sous les larmes d'excitation qu'il laissa échapper. Son amant sourit et serra brièvement la main d'Harry avant d'ouvrir la boîte.

A l'intérieur de la petite boîte de velours, un magnifique anneau d'argent brillant réposait entre deux plis de velours. C'était assez simple, avec des diamants minuscules décorant le pourtour de l'anneau cependant c'était la plus belle chose qu'Harry n'ai jamais vu.

"J'aimerais que tu restes à mes côté pour l'éternité. Et personne ne pourra t'emmener loin de moi. Harry James Potter. Veux tu me faire l'honneur de m'épouser?"

Le petit brun fondit en larme et tenta vainement de les chasser de sa main tandis qu'il hochait la tête."O-Oui," Essaya-t-il de dire, "oui je veux t'épouser."

Le sourire du mage noir s'agrandit et il prit la main tremblante de son amant pour y passer l'anneau. Le jeune homme l'admira pendant une minute avant de sauter dans les bras de son aîné qui le serra contre lui.

Après qu'Harry ai regagné le contrôle de ses émotions il observa attentivement l'anneau entourant son doigt, et le fit briller en mettant sa main en face des rayons de soleil qui passaient par la fenêtre. "Quand l'as tu acheté?"

Tom rit, "Il y a un petit moment de cela. Pendant que j'étais sortir pour une réunion."

Le griffondor renifla et se serra dans ses bras, son front se pressant contre le cou de son amant, "c'est ce que tu me cachais?"

"Oui. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment te le dire et quand te le dire. Aucun moment ne me semblait le bon, et... tu as commencé à me surprendre entrain de le regarder de temps en temps, donc je sais que c'est un peu tôt." Riddle le reserra sa prise sur le jeune homme, "tu n'as aucune idée du point auquel j'étais nerveux."

"Toi, nerveux?"

"Oui je sais. Mais je l'étais. C'est la chose la plus dure que je n'ai jamais faite."

Le plus jeune sourit et leva son bras de sorte qu'ils puissent tous deux admirer la bague, "Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois marié…"

xxx

" - Mariés!"

"Quoi!" S'écria Hermione

Harry leva la main pour que ses deux amis puisse voir.

"Oh Merlin!" s'exclama-t-elle avant de serrer son ami dans ses bras.

"Sainte merde!" S'écria Ron tandis que sa mâchoire dégringolait.

"Je sais!" Rit l'hybride.

"Il est magnifique," murmura la jeune fille en inspectant l'anneau.

"N'est ce pas? C'est ce que Tom ne voulait pas me montrer."

"Vraiment? Quand t'a-t-il fait sa demande?" Interrogea la brune.

"Ça vient de se faire," déclara Potter, "Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait quand il a commencé à me parler de la solitude qu'il avait ressentit jusque là et qu'il ne ressentait plus maintenant…" Harry porta ses mains à son visage, "Oh. Je vais recommencer à pleurer."

"Tu es entrain de pleurer," ria Granger en lui chassant les larmes du bout de ses doigts.

Le rouquin secoua la tête amusé et frappa amicalement Harry dans le dos, "Félicitation compagnon."

"Merci Ron," déclara le petit brun avant d'enlacer son meilleur ami, "Je n'arrive pas à le croire, je suis marié!" Lui et Hermione crièrent de joie. "Oh!" Fit le jeune sorcier en se tenant l'estomac.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Granger alarmée.

"Les chatons aussi sont contents," répondit le concerné en caressant son ventre avec amour.

"Bien sûr qu'ils le sont. Leur maman vient de se marier!" Cria la jeune femme.

"Je vois que tu les a mis au courant," déclara une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent de concert et Harry envoya un sourire rayonnant à l'homme en acquiesçant. Hermione cria et s'élança dans les bras de Tom pour l'enlacer, surprenant tout le monde. Le mage noir se raidit, peut habituer à se geste venant d'une autre personne que son amant, mais la jeune femme se retira rapidement avant de retourner faire un câlin à Harry.

Potter sourit au comportement de son amie et lui tapote le dos, "je crois qu'elle est plus excitée que moi."

"Je pense qu'elle veut planifier votre mariage," ajouta le fils Weasley.

Il semblait que Ronald avait vu juste si on en croyait le regard de chien battu que l'adolescente lui lança. "D'accord, tu pourras aider," abdiqua l'Élu.

"Ouais!" Cria-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras une fois de plus.

"Et quand sera programmé la cérémonie?" S'enquit Ron.

Le garçon à la cicatrice se sépara de son amie et vin vînt s'asseoir sur le canapé, "Je ne sais pas."

"Bien, ça dépend de si tu préfères que ça se déroule avant ou après la naissance des jumeaux." Dit le mage noir en s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon.

"Je ne veux pas ressembler à une baleine le jour de mon mariage!" Commenta l'hybride incrédule.

Son meilleur ami sourit narquoisement, "je suppose que ça veut dire après."

"D'accord," déclara Hermione qui s'assit sur le canapé en face du leur, déplaçant les journaux et une canette devant elle. "Quel genre du thème voulez-vous ?" "Euhh," commença Potter avant de jeter un regard à son amant qui haussa les épaules.

"Vous pouvez avoir une ambiance italienne, ancienne mode, hawaïenne, plage…"

"Hum. Je ne sais pas exactement en ce moment. Tom m'a fait sa demande cette après midi. Et en plus je n'ai aucune idée de comment planifier un mariage et tout ce qu'il faut pour ça."

"Bon, de toute façon tu m'as moi. Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée tout de même?" Demanda Granger avec impatience.

"Et bien…" Le petit brun réfléchit un peu, "j'aimerais que se soit intime parce que... je ne n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de gens à inviter et je ne pense pas que beaucoup de monde approuverait." L'hybride baissa ses oreilles tandis que Voldemort l'attirait dans une longue étreinte, m'embrassant tendrement entre ses deux oreilles duveteuse.

"Nous viendrons," s'exclama Weasley.

"Oui bien sûr," consolida la brune avec un sourire, "Nous ne voudrions surtout pas manquer ça. Et je suis certaine que Remus adorerais venir et te voir descendre l'allée centrale."

"Et ma mère. Par l'enfer, toute ma famille voudra venir."

"Oui mais…"

"Ils passeront par dessus ça, Harry. Ils ont tous vécut entouré du Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant des années et savent tous de quoi il est capable, alors que Tom tombe subitement amoureux n'est pas une chose facile à croire. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Ils savent déjà que vous vous aimez. Mais ils sauront à quel point seulement quand ils vous découvrirons mariés," Le coupa intelligemment Hermione.

Le Survivant sourit et se serra contre son compagnon, "D'accord. Si tu le dis."

"Bien sûr que je le dis. Et pareil pour Tom. J'ai vu que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec quelque uns de tes mangemorts, peut être qu'ils aimeraient venir?"

Riddle inclina la tête à l'idée mais ne prononça pas un mot.

"Ohh! Ray peut venir, ainsi qu'Allie!" S'excita l'hybride.

"Oui," marmonna la jeune femme en griffonnant les noms sur une feuille..

"Et Sevvie!"

Ron haussa un sourcil, "Sevvie?"

"Ouais," ajouta timidement Harry en baissant la tête, "Severus Snape."

Ron bafouilla incrédule tandis qu'Hermione ouvrit brusquement la bouche, "Quoi?"

Potter haussa les épaules, "Il me connaît par cœur."

"Tu l'as dit," dit Tom.

"Tais toi."

"Um…D'accord alors," répondit Hermione, "Nous verrons pour la liste des invités plus tard. Maintenant voyons voir pour les couleurs du thèmes principal."

* * *

(1) Hahaha ... la force surdimensionnel de l'amour... on passera là dessus x)

(2) effectivement le contraire aurait été mignon \o/

Je posterais le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.

Et à propos de ma future traduction, quelque personnes m'ont parlé d'un LM/HP mais désolé se ne sera pas possible. Je n'aime que très modérement ce couple. Et je préférerais me tourner vers des couples peu vu du côté français.

Bref à dans deux semaines.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey tout le monde.

**Joyeux Noël.**

Je suis une fois de plus désolée de mon impardonnable retard mais sincérement je ne pouvais pas poster. Je vous invite tous à aller lire la prophétie de Lur (non ce n'est pas une fic, c'est un livre) Quand je suis arrivée à la fin, et bien j'étais tellement bouleversée que j'ai été une vraie larve amorphe pendant... longtemps. Et quand je me suis remise, hop départ aux Etats-Unis :D j'ai zieuté Harry Potter là bas et c'était énorme, alors là aussi j'ai pris du temps pour m'en remettre, atterir en revenant et rattraper tous les cours. Mais en même temps comprenez moi pauvre lecteur :D j'ai croisé des gens déguisé en mangemort je me suis tenue à moins de 10 mètres d'un Lucius Malfoy (bon il avait une perruque de nana, mais même à frange c'est Lucius Malfoy :D).

Bref bref bref. C'est la dernière fois que je me donne des delais vu que je ne les respecte jamais.

Merci aux reviewers : **Nounou, Tania-sama, Zaika, Lily Halloween, Estelle Uzumaki, Stormtrooper2, Egwene Al'Vere, NatComateen21, Clairehime, Dragonichigo, Ecnerrolf, Konomu-himouto** et **Lalala1995.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Xxx CHAPITRE15 xxx**

Quelques semaines plus tard, l'anniversaire de Harry arriva.

Le jeune homme bailla et leva le tête pour regarder l'horloge, _6:30 _lut-il puis il referma ses yeux, fatigué. _Pourquoi je me suis réveillé aussi tôt?_ Pensa-t-il en se blottissant dans la chaleur de son amant. Il resta étendu quelque minutes avant d'ouvrir brusquement les yeux et de se lever. Son regard se dirigea instantanément vers le calendrier à l'autre bout de la pièce, et plus particulièrement sur la date entourée. Harry donna des petits coups de queue de droite à gauche avec excitation en secouant la masse somnolente à ses côtés, "Tom, Tom! Réveille toi, c'est mon anniversaire!"

"Mmm," grogna Riddle en se tournant de l'autre côté pour continuer de dormir.

L'Élu fronça les sourcils et le secoua un peu plus, "Tooommm! Réveille toi!" Mais son compagnon ne répondit pas et Potter le remua plus fort et lui cria dans un oreille, "Je suis majeur, pervers!"

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ouvrirent soudainement et il s'assit doucement, "Quoi?"

"Tsss, comme si ça t'intéressait," Continua-t-il avec humeur.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?"

"C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai dix-sept ans!" Cria l'hybride en levant ses bras en l'air.

Riddle se frotta les yeux et sourit, "c'est vrai." Il prit gentiment Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa profondément. "Joyeux anniversaire amour!"

"Merci!" Dit joyeusement le petit brun, puis il se mit à bouder, "c'est tellement dommage qu'on ne puisse pas fêter ça en copulant."(1)

L'aîné rit doucement, "Oui, mais tu connais les ordres du guérisseur."

"Oui, je sais. Tu te rattraperas plus tard."

"Bien sur, et avec des intérêts," prononça le mage noir en le prenant dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le cou.

Potter rit et sortit de son étreinte, "viens, allons manger."

"Attends," le coupa rapidement son amant, "prenons d'abord une douche."

"Aw! Mais j'ai faim." Pleurnicha le plus jeune, ses oreilles tournées vers le bas et sa queue vaquant bruyamment de droite à gauche.

"Je sais. Mais tu peux attendre un petit peu. Allez viens," demanda Riddle en l'aidant à s'extraire du lit.

"D'accord, d'accord," céda Harry en allant vers la salle de bain, devançant ainsi son compagnon, sa queue et ses oreilles toujours baissées, en boudant.

Le mage noir resta un peu en arrière, "Vili."

Un craquement se fit entendre et un elfe de maison apparu en face de lui, "Oui Maître?"

"Alerte tout le monde. Harry est réveillé."

"Bien maître," Répondit Vili avant de disparaitre.

"Tom, où es tu?" appela la voix du Survivant de la salle de bain.

"J'arrive."

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Harry sortit de la salle de bain avec Tom, tout propre et habillé pour la journée.

"Mince je meurs de faim," geint le plus jeune.

"D'accord, d'accord, allons manger," concéda Riddle en boutonnant sa chemise.

"Ouais!" S'exclama l'hybride en se dirigeant vers le porte, "J'espère qu'ils ont des pan cakes!"

Le mage noir secoua la tête et haussa les épaules puis il le suivit vers la sortie.

"Donc…" Continua Harry en parlant pas dessus son épaule, "Où sont mes cadeaux?"

"Hmmm…Tu ne peux pas les avoir maintenant."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que."

"Ce n'est pas une raison."

"Si c'en est une. Tu dois attendre encore un peu."

"Han, d'accord." Ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger et le Survivant fronça les sourcils, "pourquoi le porte est-elle fermée?" il l'ouvrit…

"SURPRISE!" (2)

Le petit brun bondit en arrière sous la surprise, durement réceptionné dans les bras de Tom qui l'en entoura pour le garder debout. Il y avait autour de la table de la salle à manger, tous leurs plus proches amis : Ron, Hermione, Ray, Allie, Severus, Lucius, et les frères Lestranges.

Les deux autres membres du trio d'or s'avancèrent vers lui pour l'enlacer, "Joyeux anniversaire Harry!" lui souhaita Hermione en le serrant contre elle.

"Merci!" Répondit joyeusement le petit brun en répondant à son étreinte. "Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur. J'étais à deux doigts d'entrer en plein travail."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et la salle fut empli d'embrassades et d'étreintes. Puis ils s'assirent pour manger.

"Wow. Vous en avez fait des tonnes," s'exclama le jeune homme à la cicatrice en voyant la table. Il y avait tout ce qu'il aimait à portée de main,en incluant ses pan cakes.

"Oui," répondit Ray, "Maintenant ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas faim."

"Tu rigoles? Tom m'a gardé loin d'ici. Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi," Potter se tourna vers son compagnon et lui tapota la main, "donc tu es pardonné." (3)

"Merci," répliqua sèchement Riddle.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut fini et la table nettoyée, les cadeaux arrivèrent. Les yeux du petit brun s'éclairèrent et ses oreilles se redressèrent avec excitation à la vue de tous les cadeaux en juste pour lui.

"Il y en a tellement je ne sais pas où commencer," chuchota le jeune homme ébahit.

"Ouvre d'abord le notre," lui suggéra Granger mettant sa boîte en face de lui.

"C'est de votre part à tous les deux?" Interrogea Potter en secouant le paquet puis il déchira l'emballage.

"Oui. Nous ne pouvions pas vraiment faire du shopping donc nous avons envoyé Ray le chercher pour nous," répondit Ron.

Il se trouvait que c'était une caméra digitale. "Oh waouh!" S'exclama l'hybride en faisant tourner la boîte entre ses mains.

"Elle marche magiquement, donc elle n'a pas besoin de batterie. Et si tu la met en contact avec de l'eau elle marchera toujours," expliqua le brunette en sortant la caméra de sa boîte pour l'allumer. "Et pour imprimer tout ce que tu as à faire et de pointer ta baguette dessus et prononcer _procer membranea._"

"Maintenant je peux prendre des photos!" S'écria le survivant en se retournant pour prendre une photo de son amant. Ce dernier cligna des yeux et les frotta pour atténuer les effets du flash; puis il lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui se contenta de lui sourire puis de regarde avec affection l'écran de son caméscope.

La griffondor rit. "C'est l'idée. Tu pourra prendre des photos des jumeaux et nous les envoyer."

Les yeux du petit brun à la cicatrice s'agrandirent et il sourit joyeusement, "C'est vrai! Merci beaucoup!" Dit-il avant de les enlacer tous les deux.

"Bien. Je pense que je devrais être le prochain," déclara Albert en lui tendant... quelque chose d'épais.

Le Survivant le prit et fit courir ses doigts dessus, "C'est un livre?" demanda-t-il, mais le guérisseur ne lui répondit que par un sourire. Il déchira le papier et sortit le cadeau de son emballage : un album photo. Potter haleta et fit un câlin au donneur, "Oh. Allie! Merci! Maintenant j'ai un endroit où mettre mes photos!"

"Oui. C'est toujours une bonne idée de garder des souvenirs de ses enfants. J'ai pensé que tu en aurait besoin," répondit l'adulte, "Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'allaient t'offrir Ron et Hermione mais on s'est très bien synchronisés."

Harry acquiesça et pose l'album à ses côté avant de prendre un autre paquet et de le soupeser. "D'accord. Celui ci et un livre… De Sevvie," Supposa-t-il en souriant tandis que Snape le fixait. Il déchira le papier cadeau et rit. "Bien sûr," il retourna l'objet pour le montrer à tout le monde, "Guide de Potion pour les Débutants."

"Il y aura au moins quelqu'un pour passer ma classe," répliqua vertement Severus.

"Hey. Je l'aurais fait si tu n'étais pas toujours derrière mon dos. Et ça vaut pour le reste de l'école." Râla le plus jeune, mais son sourire le trahissait.

"Je dois m'assurer que les morveux ne vont pas rater l'école."

"Vrai," concéda l'Elu tout en faisant un sourire pour Hermione et sa nouvelle caméra, "Qui est le suivant?"

"Ici," appela Raymond en posant un paquet devant lui.

"Yay! Le cadeau de Ray." Dit-il en le sortant du papier, "Aww! Comme c'est mignon! Regarde Tommy!" Continua-t-il en sortant du paquet deux animaux en peluches, un lion et un serpent.

Le mage noir rit et prit le félin, "quelle ironie."

"N'est ce pas?" Interrogea Potter en prenant le serpent dans ses bras, "ne s'appartiennent-ils pas l'un l'autre?"

"Bien sûr," répondit le serpentard avec un sourire, puis il lui balança le lion sur le ventre.

Le petit brun s'esclaffa et drapa le serpent autour de ses épaules, puis il s'empara d'un autre sac, "de qui vient-il?"

"De nous," Répondit Rabastan et Rodolphus hocha la tête avec un petit sourire narquois.

"D'accord!" Ceci dit le petit brun déchira joyeusement l'emballage avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. "Oh Merlin," murmura-t-il pendant que ses yeux s'agrandissaient comme des soucoupes et ses joues devenaient aussi rouge que possible.

"Qu'est ce que c'est Harry?" Interrogea Hermione avec curiosité en baissant le caméscope.

"Rien!" Répondit-il en essayant de mettre ce qu'il tenait sous la table, mais Tom l'attrapa. Son compagnon grinça des dents et protesta, son visage rouge d'embarras. Riddle regarda à l'intérieur du sac, ses sourcils se haussèrent, son intérêt éveillé il jeta un regard au deux frères.

"Nous pensions que ça vous plairait, Maître," Expliqua Rodolphus . Le mage noir hocha brièvement la tête en signe d'accord.

"Je ne peux même pas rentrer à l'intérieur," Siffla l'hybride en les regardant.

"Oui. Mais après…" Suggéra Rabastan, à ces mots les deux frères sourirent d'une façon qui rappelait étrangement les jumeaux Weasley.

"C'est quoi?" Demanda le Weasley en essayant de regarder à l'intérieur du sac.

"Rien!" S'exclama bruyamment le compagnon du mage noir pendant que ce dernier continuait de fouiller à l'intérieur du sac, "suivant!"

Lucius tendit son paquet et Harry s'empressa de l'attraper. Tom reposa l'autre sac que le plancher et ramena toute son attention sur le papier de soie que son amant était entrain d'arracher. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement quand il découvrit une grenouillères.

"Aw. regarde," s'extasia le survivant en en sortant une rose. Il découvrit aussi deux grenouillères bleu, deux autres vertes, jaunes et roses. "Mince, combien vous en avez pris?"

"Narcissa s'est un peu laissée emporter," expliqua le blond.

"Ah. Tu lui diras merci de ma part. Je les aimes." Le plus jeune se tourna vers son amant, "Regarde à quelle point elles sont petites."

Le mage noir hocha la tête tout en regardant la taille du vêtement.

"Vous devrez les trouer si les jumeaux ont des queues," commenta Ron.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Nous ferons ça quand ils naîtront." Puis Harry se tourna vers son compagnon le regard empli d'espoir.

"Quoi?" S'enquit paresseusement l'intéressé.

"Tu avais dit que je pourrais avoir mon cadeau plus tard, et il est plus tard," bouda son amant.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui! Où est-il?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit quelques secondes, "c'est en haut."

"En haut? Tu ne peux pas le descendre?"

L'aînée secoua la tête, "Non."

"Pourquoi?"

"C'est trop gros."

Les oreilles de celui-qui-a-survécut se redressèrent, "Trop gros?"

"Oui."

"On peut aller le voir?"

"Si tu veux."

"Ouais! Tout le monde en haut!" S'écria l'hybride en posant les animaux en peluches qu'il avait sur lui sur la table. Il était assis et essaya de se relever. Et essaya encore et encore...

Riddle se tourna vers lui quand il remarqua que qu'il ne s'était pas levé en même temps que ses invités, "Je pensais que tu voulais voir ton cadeau?"

"Bien sûr!" Confirma son vis-à-vis en baissant la tête embarrassé, "Mais, hehe, Je suis …en quelques sortes… coincé…"

"Quoi?" S'exclama Ron incrédule avant de se mettre à rire, Hermione le frappa à l'estomac.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit, "coincé?"

"Tais toi et aide moi!" Cracha Potter, son compagnon rit de plus belle avant de faire le tour du siège et de l'aider à se relever. Tout le monde restait sagement silencieux. "Merci," chuchota l'hybride, "Maintenant où est mon cadeau?" L'héritier de serpentard soupira et secoua sa tête en prenant son compagnon dans ses bras, "Whoua! Je ne suis pas lourd?"

"Non," fut la réponse pendant que Riddle commençait à montrer l'escalier, tout le monde les suivant. Il déposa Harry sur ses pieds quand ils atteignirent leur destination.

Potter rougit et fit face à la porte devant à lui, "C'était là avant? ...Attend. C'est la nursery."

"Oui," dit doucement son amant.

"Comment se fait-il que je ne l'ai pas vu ici?"

"Réfléchis Harry. Comment aurait tu fait disparaître quelque chose?"

"… la magie… c'était un sort. Pourquoi tu me l'as cachée?" Interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

"Ouvre," répondit simplement le maître des lieux.

Le petit brun lui lança un dernier regard pénétrant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur avant de s'arrêter et de porter ses mains encore tremblantes à sa bouche. "Oh!" s'exclama-t-il en contemplant la pièce, "T-tu l'as finie!"

Tom sourit et enroula ses bras autour de son amant, "oui."

"C'-C'est magnifique," Balbutia l'Élu en faisant abstraction de la lumière de la caméra.

"J'ai eu de l'aide," confia Riddle en faisant un signe de tête vers Ron et Hermione.

"Quand?" Demanda le jeune homme tout en observant minutieusement la pièce, des meubles en chênes jusqu'à la nouvelle peinture vert pâle des murs.

"En partie quand tu faisais la sieste," répondit Granger.

Harry acquiesça l'esprit ailleurs tandis qu'il approchait des berceaux des jumeaux au milieu de la pièce. Les berceaux étaient respectivement en rose et bleu, un carrousel au dessus avec des minuscules lunes, étoiles et moutons qui y était accrochés. A gauche il y avait une table à langer avec tout le matériels nécessaire à son utilisation, des couches et des essuies. A la gauche de la table on pouvait trouver une petite armoire déjà à moitié remplie de vêlements offerts par diverses personnes, surtout des alliés de Tom ou ses mangemorts.

Harry caressa pensivement le mur en regardant une porte. Il fronça les sourcils, "Elle était déjà là avant?"

"Non, je l'ai ajoutée," Répondit vaguement son compagnon.

"Où ça nous mène?"

"Pourquoi ne regarderais tu pas par toi même?"

"D'accord," concéda le jeune homme et d'ouvrir le porte qui donnait sur un placard vide avec une autre porte en face. Il l'ouvrit à son tour, "Hé!" bégaya-t-il avant de retourner à la nursery, "C'est connecté à notre chambre!"

"Oui, j'ai pensé que se serait plus facile de garder un œil sur les jumeaux."

Potter tapa dans ses mains avant de regarder autour de lui des larmes au coins des yeux.

"Je pense qu'il aime ça," blagua Ron.

Harry rougit et chassa ses larmes, "L'aimer? J'adore!" Il retourna vers Tom et se blottit contre lui, "Merci, merci, merci!"

"De rien," répondit son amant en embrassant le haut de son crâne et chacune de ses deux oreilles duveteuses.

L'hybride recula afin d'attraper ses deux amis. Ron et Hermione vinrent immédiatement enlacer le couple."Je suis si heureux que vous puissiez être là," déclara Harry, sa vois rendu tremblante par les larme.

"Nous aussi," Renifla Hermione.

"Hey! On devrait les rejoindre," déclara Rabastan.

Harry rit, "venez par là."

Rabastan l'acclama, attrapa Lucius et se joint à l'étreinte derrière Tom.

"Viens là Sevvie! Câlin de groupe!" Cria Rodolphus en attrapant Severus, entouré de Ray et d'Hermione.

Potter rit encore une fois et leva les yeux vers Tom. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise mais restait par amour pour lui. Le jeune homme se serra dans le câlin. "C'est le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie!"

* * *

(1) Je ne me souviens plus exactement du terme mais c'était mièvre, alors que copuler c'est bien, copuler c'est beau, et copuler ça fait plus chat

(2) C'est tellement surprenant... On s'en serez pas douté.

(3) J'avais très envie de faire comme dans Star Wars : « Excuse acceptée » mais finalement je me suis dit que ça suivrait pas les idées de l'auteure.

* * *

Sur ce bonne nuit de Noël à tous :D

Miamez bien, dodotez bien et n'oubliez pas de prendre un Sam si vous buvez.


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir et bonne année à tous, bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses.

J'ai remarqué que la denrière fois j'avais oublié le disclaimer. Mais bon ça n'a pas changé depuis le début. L'histoire appartient à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnage à **JKR**.

Je remerci les reviewers : **Lise261, Stormtrooper2, Zorrinette78, Nounou, Egwene Al'Vere, Tania-Sama, Jess-love95, Caro06, NatComateen21, Lineride, Dragonichigo **et **Ecnerrolf.**

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE16 xxx**

Harry était tellement content que Ron et Hermione soient là pour célébrer son anniversaire, mais comme toute bonne chose, il devait y avoir une fin. L'heure de leur départ arriva.

"Han! Je ne veux pas qu'ils partent," pleurnicha l'hybride.

"Je le sais bien, mais leurs parents doivent certainement s'inquiéter. Et l'école ba bientôt commencer. De plus, je ne pense pas que Hermione voudrait manquer ça," rétorqua Tom en continuant d'écrire quelque chose concernant son travail.

Potter sourit doucement avant de soupirer, "Je sais, mais il n'empêche que je ne veux pas qu'ils partent."

"Bien, alors dis toi que," commença le mage noir en posant sa plume, "quand ils partiront, j'aurais une autre surprise pour toi."

Les oreilles du petit brun se redressèrent à ces mots, "Une autre? Qu'est ce que tu pourrais me donner d'autre?" demanda-t-il en touchant son anneau.

"Oui, encore une surprise. Pas aussi…excitante. Enfin, peut être que ça dépend de la façon dont tu vois les choses."

"Mais c'est une bonne surprise?"

"Oui, une très bonne."

"D'accord. Je vais aider Ron et Hermione à faire leurs bagages alors," dit le petit brun en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Quand Potter arriva à la chambre de Ron, il trouve ce dernier accompagnée de son amie, "Hey."

"Bonjour Harry," le salua Hermione en pliant une chemise qu'elle range ensuite dans la valise du rouquin.

"Tu as déjà fait tes valises?"

"Oui. Même si je l'ai fait aussi lentement que je le pouvais," elle soupira, "on ne peut pas retarder indéfiniment l'inévitable."

"Ouais, je sais," répondit son ami brun en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

"Je ne veux pas retourner à l'école," couina Ronald en jetant plus de vêtements dans sa valise, vêtements que Granger s'empressa de récupérer pour les plier soigneusement.

L'hybride rit, "c'est aussi une des raisons de Tom pour vous renvoyer chez vous," il se redressa et prit un ton autoritaire, "l'éducation est une chose très important," ricana-t-il.

"Il a raison. C'est important. Mais parlons plutôt de toi, comment te sens tu?" Interrogea la brune.

"Tom m'a servit de professeur et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était Sevvie ou Lucius."

"Oh je vois."

"Ouais. Ils font d'assez bons enseignants quand ils ne souhaitent pas ma mort à chaque seconde."

Weasley rit, "sans blague. Je crois que j'aime un peu plus Snape maintenant. Pas beaucoup, rassures toi, mais un peu plus."

Ils rirent en chœur, "Oui. Je pense qu'il est seulement incompris," dit le Survivant, "Et il ne fait rien pour nous impressionner non plus."

"Harry?" Appela une voix venant du couloir, le petit groupe se tourna d'un bloc vers la porte, "Ah. Tu es là."

"Oui, ici Ray," confirma joyeusement le jeune homme sans quitter le lit.

"Bien. Vous avez fini vos valises?" Demanda le mangemort aux deux compagnons de l'Elu.

"Ouais," répondit Ron en fermant sa malle.

"Avec regret," ajouta son amie.

Le jeune mangemort rit, "Qui aurait pensé que vous ne voudriez pas quitter la demeure du Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Oui on sait. Mais Tom est un gars bien," commenta le rouquin.

"Et nous comptons sur lui pour prendre soin de Harry," continua Granger.

"Ah, vous alors," fit Potter en baissant ses oreilles et en balançant sa queue de droite à gauche. En retour Hermione lui gratta les oreilles.

"Bon, si c'est fait je vais les emmener en bas et vous pourrez vous dire au revoir," finir Raymond en prenant la malle du dernier des Weasley avant de partir.

"Le temps passe trop vite quand on s'amuse, huh. On y va?" Interrogea Hermione.

"Oui," fit Harry puis ils descendirent le couloir et les escaliers tout en parlant.

"Tout le monde est prêt à partir?" Demanda Riddle en entrant dans le hall.

"Oui," répondirent les deux rouge et or.

"C'est bien."

"Où allez vous nous emmenez?" S'enquit la jeune fille.

"Au chemin de traverse. Quelqu'un devrait vous remarquer là-bas," répondit le mage noir.

"Ah," elle se retourna vers Potter avec un haussement d'épaule, "Je suppose que oui."

Le garçon à la cicatrice renifla et miaula doucement, s'entourant de sa queue. Granger le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. "Tu nous écrira d'accord?"

Il acquiesça, "D'accord."

Elle se recula brusquement, tenant son ami à bout de bras. "Et tu dois , tu _dois _absolument nous envoyer des photos des jumeaux quand ils seront nés, d'accord?" Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

L'hybride ria, "Définitivement." Elle l'enlaça une nouvelle fois avant de se reculer pour laisser place à Ron.

Ce dernier avança d'un pas et le pris à son tour dans ses bras, "Prends soin de toi, compagnon. Et des jumeaux aussi."

"Bien sûr."

Rabastan et Rodolphus entrèrent en souriant joyeusement, "Prêt Freddie!"

Le rouquin se recula en fronçant les sourcils, "Fred est mon frère."

Rodolphus eut un regard interloqué et réfléchis quelques secondes, "Oh vraiment!"

Potter éclata de rire et secoua sa tête. La brune sourit et regarda Riddle, "Merci de nous avoir accueilli."

"C'était un plaisir," répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Oh et merci de m'avoir laisser emprunter ces livres," ajouta la griffondor en montrant un sac rempli de livre à ses pieds, "Je les rendrais dès que je les aurais finis."

"Pas de soucis. Je les ai déjà lu au moins deux fois."

Son amant se moqua gentiment, "Plutôt dix fois."

"Silence toi," le gronda le mage noir avec amusement.

"Sinon, reste loin des ennuis," conseilla Hermione en pointant Harry.

"Moi?"

"Oui toi. Je te connais."

"J'ai des ennuis par sa faute," s'exclama le concerné en montrant son compagnon du doigt.

"Il te garde ici," commenta Weasley.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione," dit le maître des lieux en passant un bras autour de son amant, il glissa son autre main dans ses cheveux pour jouer avec une de ses oreilles, faisant ainsi fondre le jeune homme, "Je garde un œil sur lui."

"D'accord."

Les deux amis avaient leurs valises, et après un dernier au revoir, ils partirent.

* * *

"Je me demande combien de temps nous avons à attendre," s'interrogea Ron tandis qu'il parcourait le chemin de traverse avec son amie.

"Je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un doit surement nous chercher," dit-elle en cherchant un visage connu dans la foule.

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, ils entendirent quelqu'un crier leurs noms. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent des cheveux roses qu'ils avaient appris à aimer.

"Ron! Hermione!" Hoqueta Tonks en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"Tonks. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir," déclara joyeusement Hermione.

"Plais- quoi?" elle regarda suspicieusement aux alentours pour voir si quelqu'un les observait avant de baisser la voix, "Vous avez été kidnappés!"

"Vraiment?" Interrogea Ronald.

"Oui! Par Vous-Savez-Qui et- Hé!" s'exclama le jeune femme, "Attendez, comment vous êtes vous échappés?"

"Hum…"

"On s'en fiche. Partons d'ici," conclut Tonks en jetant un dernier regard autour d'elle avant de s'emparer du bras des deux jeunes gens pour les emmener au quartier général.

* * *

"Professeur!" Cria Nymphadora tandis qu'ils entraient au square Grimmauld, "Je les ai trouvés! Je- ha!"

Les deux élèves étouffèrent un rire quand elle glissa sur un manteau, puis Ron l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. Molly, en entendant les cris, sortit en courant de la cuisine où l'Ordre était réuni et regarda rapidement autour d'elle, "Oh Ron!" hurla-t-elle en l'apercevant avant de le prendre dans ses bras en le serrant fortement.

"Maman!" Haleta le rouquin en la tentant de la repousser, "Peux pas respirer." Elle le laissa partir et alla aussitôt enlacer Hermione, avant de retourner vers son fils. "Merlin, Maman je vais bien."

"Oh. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es ici," fit la mère de famille en palpant le corps de son fils à la recherche de la moindre blessure. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua leurs vêtements. A la place des chiffons auxquels elle s'attendait, ils portaient de nouveaux vêtements, propres et de marques. Elle leva les sourcils confuse, mais les emmena tout de même dans la cuisine.

"Ron. Hermione," Exposa Dumbledore en se levant. Il les observa brièvement, "Je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes en parfaite santé."

"Pourquoi ne se serions nous pas?" Interrogea le jeune homme en s'asseyant.

"Pourquoi? N'avez vous pas été enlevés?" S'exclama madame Weasley.

"Oh, c'est vrai," balbutia timidement le rouquin.

"Pouvais-vous s'il vous plaît nous expliquer votre mésaventure, monsieur Weasley," demanda gentiment le directeur.

"Uh…"

"Nous avons vu Harry," le sauva Hermione.

"Harry?" se revigora Remus.

"Oui. Tom nous a enlevés pour faire un cadeau à Harry."

"Tom?" questionna Shakelbot.

"V-Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'importe comment vous voulez l'appeler," les éclaira Ronald en haussant les épaules, quoiqu'il ne pouvais s'empêcher de répéter le nom. "Voldemort". Une certaine peur subsistait à prononcer ce mot, dire le nom de Celui Qui Ne Devait Pas Être Nommé aurait toujours un certain effet indépendamment des changements récents du comportement de Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Donc vous étiez avec Harry pendant tout ce temps?" Demanda finalement Molly.

"Oui."

"Comment va-t-il?" S'enquit le loup-garou.

"Oh. Très bien," répondit la griffondor.

"A part avec ses hormones. Il peut se mettre à pleurer ou à hurler sans raison apparente et en un clin d'œil." Chuchota le jeune Weasley, "Effrayant."

"Mais pas du tout. Enfin peut être un petit peu. Mais Tom prend soin de lui."

"Oui. Il est énorme aussi," ajouta Ron en faisant un signe de ses mains.

"Il a dit que se sera pire dans un mois. Oh! Nous avons des photos!" S'exclama la brune en fouillant dans ses poches; "voilà!", fit-elle en passant les images.

"Whoua!" S'extasia Bill.

"Comme tu dis," sourit Ron.

"Elles ne bougent pas," Commenta Charlie en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son frère.

"Oui, ça vient d'un appareil photo moldu, et ça ne bouge pas. Ron et moi, avec l'aide de Tom, en avons obtenu un pour l'anniversaire de Harry," expliqua Granger.

"Ah. Je vois."

"Et ça?" demanda Tonks en prenant une photo d'un homme souriant aux yeux mitigés entre le bleu et le rouge.

"Oh, c'est Tom. Harry a prit cette photo quand il ne faisait pas attention," l'éclaira Hermione.

"Il n'en a pas... l'air," commenta la jeune femme au cheveux rose.

"C'est parce qu'il essai de nous piéger," grogna Maugrey en lui arrachant la photo des mains.

"Ce n'est pas vrai," commença Weasley, "Il est en réalités assez agréable. Mais par pitié, ne lui parlait jamais de magie naturelle. Il a fallut une éternité pour qu'Hermione et lui se taise."

"Pas une éternité," répliqua la jeune fille outrée, "mais il en sait tellement."

"Il est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr qu'il en sait beaucoup. Et si ça l'a été. Même Harry est d'accord," exposa le rouquin.

"Bien…" coupa-t-elle. Ronald sourit. "Bref! Harry va très bien."

"Hermione? Qu'est ce que c'est?" interrogea Molly en montrant une autre photo.

"Oh! J'ai oublié de vous dire, Harry va se marier!"

"Quoi!" S'étrangla tout le monde.

"Oui. C'est l'anneau de Harry," ajouta la jeune fille en pointant la photo du doigt, "Tom lui a fait sa demande quand nous étions là. C'était tellement romantique!"

"C'est bon elle est repartie," soupira son ami en secouant la tête en voyant le regard rêveur de la griffondor.

"Il lui a vraiment… demander de l'épouser? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres?" Demanda Remus.

"Oui. C'est tellement évident que Tom l'aime. Ils ont l'air vraiment heureux ensemble," confirma Hermione. "Harry a dit que je pourrais l'aider pour le mariage et il espère vraiment que vous serez d'accord avec son choix et que vous pourrez tenter de considérer la possibilité de venir," continua-t-elle en fixant le lycanthrope.

"Bien… ça fait beaucoup de chose, et je devrais le voir avec mes propres yeux pour le comprendre, mais je peut voir qu'ils sont vraiment heureux" dit Remus en baissant les yeux sur la photo, "Et pour le mariage… Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde."

Les deux jeunes griffondors sourirent, "Il sera heureux d'entendre ça."

"Il y avait Severus?" Demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

"Oh. Oui, il était là. Harry nous a dit que sa couverture d'espion était tombée, donc maintenant Snape doit rester là bas et prendre soin d'Harry comme punition," dit Ronald.

Bill rit, "ça promet d'être dur."

"Plus maintenant, ils s'entendent à peu près bien désormais."

"Vraiment?" demanda McGonagall incrédule.

"Oui. Je suppose que Harry l'a calmé."

"Harry possède ce genre de personnalité," s'amusa Dumbledore.

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça Hermione.

"Et il va vraiment se marier?" répéta Remus.

"Oui. Mais se sera après la naissance des jumeaux. Il ne veut pas être gros le jour de son mariage, en reprenant ses propres mots," ria Ron.

Tout le monde se tut jusqu'à ce que madame Weasley brise le silence, "Savez vous quels seront les noms des jumeaux?"

"Non!" grogna Granger exaspérée en croisant les bras sur son torse, "il n'a pas voulu nous le dire. Disant que ça sera une surprise."

"Ça, ou sinon il n'en a aucune idée," babilla Ronald.

"Peut être,"

"C'est nul que nous ne puissions pas être là quand il vont naître," continua le jeune homme en posant sa tête dans ses mains.

"Mais il a dit qu'il enverra des photos," le rassura son amie.

"Plus parce que tu l'a menacé," sourit le griffondor.

"Même sans mes menaces."

"Je suppose que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter de la sécurité de Monsieur Potter désormais," commenta Kingsley.

"Non. Il va parfaitement bien," le rassura Granger.

"Mais encore, nous ne pouvons plus avoir confiance en lui. . Il pourrait être mêlé à quelque chose et vous deux, vous marcher directement dans ses plans," soupçonna Maugrey. Les deux griffondors le fixèrent d'un regard noir.

"Et à propos de la guerre? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Monsieur Weasley rompit le silence.

"Nous ne savons rien. Tom a été trop occupé à prendre soin d'Harry pour vraiment préparer quelque chose. Et Harry ne sait rien non plus parce qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec la guerre," répondit Hermione.

"Donc nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qu'il prépare?" Interrogea le lycanthrope.

"S'il y a quelque chose, nous n'en savons rien. Rien d'important en tout cas. Il était enfermé dans son bureau une grande partie du temps quand nous étions là-bas."

"Donc il prépare quelque chose," grogna Fol'oeil.

"Je ne sais pas," le dernier des Weasley haussa les épaules, "Ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il va faire quelque chose. Ça peut être pour Harry."

"C'est vrai," l'appuya son amie.

"Nous n'avons qu'à attendre et nous verrons," conclut Dumbledore, "Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment savoir ce que pense Tom." Tout le monde agréa, même Hermione et Ron bien qu'à contrecœur. "Nous devons être sur nos gardes et avoir un plan d'action au cas où Harry s'avérerait être en danger," ajouta-t-il, "Bien que je ne pense pas que nous en aurons besoin."

* * *

A croire que je poste plus vite sans délai...

Je cherche encore pour ma future trad, et j'ai déjà sélectionné 4 histoire qui m'ont l'air très bien. Cette fois je lis en entier avant de traduire.

Et la semaine prochaine je posterai un OS pour l'anniversaire de Tania-sama parce qu'elle le vaut bien. Alors bonne anniversaire Tanianounette :D Vieillir c'est se rapprocher de Lucius... (et Severus par extension mais c'est pas le but premier).

Bonne semaine à tous.


	17. Chapter 17

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Le disclaimer est toujours le même : les personnages sont la propriété de **JKR**, l'histoire appartien à **Phoenixmaiden13** et j'ai seulement son accord pour la traduire.

Je remerci aussi tous les reviewers : **Tanianounette, Liuop, Lineride, Nounou, Stormtrooper2, Dragonichigo, NatComateen21, Lise261, Egwene Al'Vere, Ligeia1987 **et** D-Gray-Man-001. **

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE17 xxx**

De retour au Manoir Riddle, Harry avait erré sans but autour du manoir après le départ de ses deux amis, il s'ennuyait déjà quand Tom le trouva dans le hall et l'emmena à la salle de jeu. Il s'allongea lentement contre leur canapé et s'adossa aux coussins, "Je me sens bizarre, comme si j'allais brûler."

Riddle rit et plaça ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon avec amour, "Seulement un mois."

Harry acquiesça, "Excité?"

"Oui. Et nerveux…effrayé."

"Moi aussi," lui confia doucement son amant, "j'espère que je serais une bonne mère."

"Je sais que tu le seras," répondit le mage noir en embrassant son front.

"Toi aussi, un bon père je veux dire." Tom acquiesça et le silence se fit. "Et…où est ma surprise?" Demanda le plus jeune après un petit moment.

"Soit patient. Je te le dirais bientôt."

"Quand?"

"Hum… plus tard dans la journée."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Mais pour l'instant j'ai quelque chose à faire," ceci dit l'aîné se leva.

"Oh. D'accord alors. J'ai le droit à un bisou?"

Le descendant de Salazar sourit et se baissa pour lui en donner un, un qui devient vite plusieurs. Finalement il prit les bras que Harry avait enroulé autour de son cou et les posa sur son ventre, "Je te vois plus tard."

"D'accord."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres caressa une dernière fois les oreilles de son amant avant de partir. Potter soupira tandis qu'il le voyait partir et il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les coussins. "C'est trop silencieux maintenant."

"Je sais. Mais ça ne le sera pas très longtemps," dit Raymond en lui donnant la télécommande afin qu'il puisse changer de chaîne, "il vaudrait mieux que tu te reposes autant que possible."

"Ouais," répondit le jeune homme en caressant tendrement son ventre rebondi. Il regarda autour de lui et découvrit son maître des potions dans l'ombre d'un mur, "Sevvie, assieds toi là," dit-il en tapotant la place à ses côtés.

Severus fronça les sourcils en avançant, "je peux m'asseoir sur le canapé maintenant?"

"Oui mais si tu fais quelque chose qui ne me plaît pas tu retourneras par terre."

Snape hocha la tête et s'assit avec raideur au côté du jeune homme.

"Oh détends toi. Je mors seulement quand je suis en colère."

Ray étouffa un éclat de rire, "_Juste _quand tu es en colère?"

"D'accord, il y a d'autres moments, mais je pense que tu ne veux pas le savoir."

Le mangemort pâlit, "C-ce n'était pas ce dont je parlais."

"Non? Oh bien. Tu peux nous mettre le roi lion en route?"

* * *

Les heures suivantes qu'il restait avant le dîner, Harry les passa à regarder des films Disney et à faire une sieste.

"Est ce que tu vas me donner ma surprise maintenant?" Demanda le jeune homme à son amant pendant le dîner,

"Oui. Après le repas," déclara Tom, "Ne jamais bâcler un repas."

"Mais je veux mon cadeau," bouda le petit brun.

"Soit patient. Il ne va pas s'évaporer."

"Bien," concéda l'hybride, mais il mangea tout de même ses bâtonnets de poissons au miel à toute vitesse.

Quand ils eurent fini, Riddle amena son compagnon dans son bureau pour parler en privée.

"Où est-il?"

"Ce n'est pas une chose matériel," l'éclaira Riddle en l'emmenant vers un siège.

"Non?"

"Non."

Les oreilles de l'hybride s'inclinèrent légèrement, "Oh…d'accord mais c'est quoi?"

"Et bien…"

"C'est gros?"

"Oui. Catastrophique même." Les oreilles du jeune homme se redressèrent un peu, mais il ne dit rien. Attendant. Tom pris une profonde inspiration et se lança. "Depuis quelques mois, tu sais surement que quelque chose a été mis en route, et c'est vrai. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai décidé... de renoncer à la guerre."

Les yeux de petit brun s'arrondirent, "Tu-tu abandonnes?"

"Oui. Et j'ai déjà pris quelques décisions allant dans cette direction."

"A-alors toutes ces réunions…"

Le mage noir acquiesça, "elles concernaient ce sujet. J'ai rencontrée de vieux contacts. Rappelé d'anciennes faveurs. Reparlé des contrats tout ça.."

"Et tes mangemorts?"

"Ils savent. Je les ai libérés, avec je l'espère un pardon complet et aucune relation. La marque des ténèbres va disparaître et ils seront libre de faire ce que bon leur semble."

"Tu abandonnes? Après tout ce temps? Pas que je ne soit pas heureux, _exalté_ même, mais…pourquoi?" s'exclama Harry.

"Je ne veux vraiment pas que les jumeaux grandissent dans un monde qui est en guerre, ou qu'il sache que leur père est un tueur."

"Tu renoncerais à tout pour eux? Pour moi?" Demanda l'hybride tandis que ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

"Oui je le ferais. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais."

Les larmes de Potter se mirent à couler et il alla chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son futur mari, "Tu es… Je ne sais même pas ce que tu es. Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais tout."

"Je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais les choses ont changés," expliqua le mage noir en glissant ses mains autour du ventre de son amant, "j'ai quelque chose à protéger maintenant." Il fit une pause, "Aussi…" il regarda ses mains caressant l'estomac du plus jeune, "je comprends maintenant ce que j'ai fait durant toutes ces années. Tuer des gens… détruire leurs familles… Maintenant que j'ai moi même une famille, ou même si je me souciais simplement vraiment beaucoup de quelqu'un… Je peux voir à quel point c'était…vraiment _mal._ Et…J'en suis désolé." Il leva les yeux vers Harry, espérant qu'il avait réussi à transmettre toute la profondeur des sentiments qu'il voulait faire passer à travers ces mots.

Le griffondor baissa les yeux, "les gens ne vont pas te pardonner seulement parce que tu aura dit que tu es désolé. Je veux dire, des personnes qu'ils aimaient sont partis pour toujours."

"Je comprend," souffla Riddle.

"Mais avec le temps ils guériront et je pense que se sera bon," poursuivit le plus jeune avec un pauvre sourire.

Le sourire de Tom revint, "Je pense qu'ils vont avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps."

"Oh oui," agréa Harry.

"Bien qu'une fois que Voldemort sera parti, j'espère que se sera plus facile."

"Ça le sera. Au moins jusqu'à ce que la prochaine terreur arrive."

"Je n'aurais rien à voir avec ça."

"J'espère que non," rit le petit brun, "Donc où en es tu rendu?"

"Jusqu'au point où j'ai besoin…d'aide."

"De la part de qui?"

Voldemort fronça les sourcils, "Dumbledore," dit-il catégorique.

"Dumbledore? Pourquoi?"

"Le seul moyen avec lequel je peux obtenir l'immunité pour mes disciples, ou au moins certains d'entre eux, est de coopérer avec le Ministère et je ne peux pas m'en charger moi même."

"Ah. Je vois. Donc tu as besoin de Dumbledore comme médiateur."

"Exactement."

"Tu as dit 'certain d'entre eux' pourquoi pas tous?"

"Parce que certain d'entre eux…ne sont pas coopératifs avec moi et sont partis trop loin dans les arts sombres. D'autres que je n'aime tout simplement pas. Donc je vais les livrer au Ministère comme une sorte de... cadeau ou un échange si tu préfères."

"Hum…" grogna pensivement Harry.

"Une d'entre eux aurais dû être Bella," continua l'aîné, "Mais… tu sais ce qui lui est arrivée," Le garçon à la cicatrice acquiesça. "Et se sera-"

"Queudver!" Le coupa rapidement le petit brun.

"Oui. Et Macnair ainsi que d'autres."

"Tu y avais déjà sérieusement réfléchis, n'est ce pas?"

"Oui," confirma Riddle.

"Wahou… C'est tout ce que je peux dire. C'est… génial."

"Donc tu aimes ta surprise?" Interrogea Tom.

"Oui! Plus de guerre! Plus de morts et d'inquiétude."

"Exactement. Et comme ça nous pourront nous retirer et élever nos chatons."

Harry ricana, "Tu l'as encore dit."

"Tais toi," le coupa son amant amusé en lui embrassant la tête.

Potter rit encore et se serra encore un peu plus contre Tom, "Plus de guerre. Juste la paix et le calme… J'attends ça avec impatience."

"Moi aussi."

* * *

Bref ça c'est fait =)

Maintenant parlons un peu futur, plusieur gens (**Liuop, Lineride et Ligeia1987**) m'ont demandé quel futur couple je choisirais pour ma traduction. Et bien enf ait je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Et bon ce ne sera surement pas un autre LV/HP à moins que je n'ai vraiment un coup de coeur, et j'ai cherché du côté des LV/LM et LV/DM mais j'ai rien trouvé de vraiment transcendant, mais comme j'ai pas encore tout regardé en profondeur va falloir encore chercher un peu (et puis si vous êtes intéréssé par un LV/LM/SS j'ai commencé à écrire un fic pour **Tania **:) le premier chapitre est en ligne à raison d'un chapitre par mois). Et donc j'ai trouvé une fic vraiment géniale, mais dans le genre jouissive, sauf que ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps (en fait c'est très bien écrit, avec pas mal de vocabulaire un peu inconnu pour moi =D Mais je pense que j'enverrais une demande à l'auteur dès que j'aurais fini de voir si c'est traduisible sans trop de problème). Et le temps c'est un peu ce qui me manque en ce moment (oui la course au rendage de TPE à commencé... paix à mon âme.)

Normalement je devrais poster dans deux semaines, mais on verra, se sera en fonction de pas mal de chose, les DS approchent et le bac blanc aussi. Et je suis en retard. Partout. Tout le temps.

Bref à bientôt.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude, l'hsitoire ne m'appartient pas elle est à **Phoenixmaiden13** et les personnages appartiennent à **JKR**.

Merci à tous les reviewers c'est à dire : **Tanianounette, Natcomateen21, Nounou, Ecnerrolf, Ligeia1987, Liuop, Lineride, Dragonichigo, Zaika, Stormtrooper2, Vampyse, Musme, D-Gray-Man-001, Asayo-chan **et **Egwene Al'Vere.**

Bon comme vous allez le voir ça commence à sentir la fin. Plus que trois chapitre après celui-ci et puis ce sera finit. Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

**xxx CHAPITRE18 xxx**

Les semaines suivantes, Tom remarqua que Harry échappait de plus en plus souvent à la vigilance de Raymond et Severus.

"Laisses le faire," dit-il un après midi quand il vit arriver un Ray mort d'inquiétude à propos de la disparition de son protégé, "il est probablement dans son nid. Entrain de le préparer."

"Vraiment?"

Riddle acquiesça, "Oui. Je l'ai vu sortir de ta chambre avec ton édredon ce matin."

"Je pensais que les elfes de maison l'avait nettoyé."

"Non. C'était Harry."

"Je pensais qu'il en avait fini avec tout ça."

"Apparemment non."

"Bien. Je vais le garder à l'œil, nous devons être en alerte."

"Merci Raymond."

Le jeune mangemort hocha la tête et s'en fut.

Même pas une minute plus tard, une paire d'oreilles suivit d'une petite frimousse apparurent à l'angle du couloir. Le mage noir leva les yeux quelques secondes avant de les baisser vers ses papiers. Mais dès qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait vu, il détourna son attention de ses feuilles. "Harry?" Les yeux vert se fixèrent sur lui. "As tu besoin de quelque chose?" Potter retourna en arrière et apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, remuant légèrement, "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda l'aîné en se levant.

L'hybride secoua la tête et rentra dans la pièce pour se placer en face du bureau.

"C'est les jumeaux?"

Encore une fois, le jeune homme secoua la tête et attrapa sa main en tirant doucement dessus.

Riddle comprit l'allusion et se leva immédiatement, "Tu veux me montrer quelque chose?"

Son amant ne dit rien, le menant simplement en dehors de son bureau, lui faisant parcourir la moitié du couloir avant de s'arrêter et de lever les yeux vers lui.

"C'est ici?" Interrogea le maître des lieux confus.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils passèrent devant des tables vierges, et Harry emmena son compagnon à travers les rangées de livres. Il en passa quelques unes et s'arrêta, regarda Tom derrière lui, et se permit de continuer. Ce petit manège se rejoua plusieurs fois, tandis qu'ils erraient dans le labyrinthe remplis de livres. Même s'il trouvait incohérent la direction qu'ils prenait, Riddle garda le silence.

Au final, le petit brun s'arrêta au fond de la bibliothèque et hésita quelques instants, lâchant la main de son amant, il lui fit face pour le regarder. Puis il se détourna et fit un signe de tête en direction d'un coin sombre de la salle.

C'est là qu'il sut ce que Harry était entrain de lui montrer. Son nid.

Potter réarrangea certaines choses, puis il s'allongea sur les différent objets qu'il avait récoltés dans la maison.

Tom approcha silencieusement et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, "C'est ici que tu t'es caché hein? C'est un bon endroit." Le jeune homme rayonnait de fierté. "Pourquoi me le montres tu?"

Le petit brun esquissa un sourire tordu, "Je ne voulais pas. Quelque chose en moi veux tout empaqueté et aller m'installer autre part maintenant. Je ne suis pas supposé te le montrer, mais je ne le pense pas vraiment. C'-C'est compliqué."

"C'est le chat en toi," résuma Riddle avec compréhension.

"Oui. Je suppose. Mais les chatons arriveront bientôt. Je peux le sentir et je sais que je ne pourrais pas m'en occuper moi même donc…"

"Tu me l'a montré," finit le serpentard et son amant hocha la tête. Il gratta gentiment les oreilles du plus jeunes, "Tu as fait quelque chose de très courageux. Je suis fier de toi."

Harry lui donna un petit sourire et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains. Riddle pouvait voir qu'il était agité, mais qu'il se retenait.

"Tu as dit bientôt, bientôt comment?"

"Très bientôt," répondit l'hybride en passant doucement une main sur son ventre, "ils n'arrêtent pas de remuer."

"Je vais aller dire à Albert de rester en alerte," pensa Riddle à haute voix. Son compagnon acquiesça pour donner son consentement, jouant avec sa couverture.

"Je dois aussi dire à Raymond et Severus où tu es." Harry secoua la tête, alarmé. "Non," Tom repris, "Pas l'endroit exact, seulement le lieux en général. Ici dans la bibliothèque. Comme ça ils savent où tu es si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

Le petit brun réfléchit une minute, "D'accord. Je pense que je peux supporter ça."

"Bien." L'aînée changea de position de sorte qu'il soit étendu à côté de son amant, "Hum. C'est plus confortable comme ça je trouve."

Harry ria, lâchant ainsi la tension, "n'est ce pas?"

"Je pourrais m'endormir ici," soupira le mage noir de contentement.

"C'est ce que je fais tout le temps," répondit son amant en s'étalant de tout son long.

"Je comprends pourquoi. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais autant de literie."

"Je sais. Mais j'ai seulement commencer à en prendre ici et là mais au bout d'un moment je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter."

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il tira sur la manche d'une chemise familière et leva les yeux vers son fiancé. Ce dernier rougit et attrapa ladite chemise pour la caler sous lui. "Tu dois savoir que tu devras tout remettre à sa place."

"Oui. Je sais. Je ne vais pas garder tout ça."

Riddle ricana et observa son amant qui avait fermé les yeux, "tu te sens bien maintenant?"

"Oui. Je veux dire, tu es le père, donc c'est bien que tu le sache."

"Tant mieux. A moins qu'il y ait des choses que tu ne m'aie pas dites," le taquina le plus âgé.

"Non!" S'exclama le griffondor en riant, "Juste toi."

"C'était juste pour être sûr."

Potter rit bêtement et se cala contre lui, "Tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui?"

"Non." Vint la réponse légèrement assourdi de Tom à cause de son cou où était fourré son nez, "absolument rien," ajouta-t-il en enroulant son bras autour du torse de son amant pour le serrer contre lui.

"Bien." Conclut Harry fatigué, et c'est enlacé qu'ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Après ce jour, ils tombèrent dans une sorte de routine. Harry voulait rester dans son nid et Ray et Severus voulaient faire tout et n'importe quoi en demeurant en face de la bibliothèque. Il pouvait les appeler s'il avait besoin de quelque chose et ils déposaient la chose en question sur une table. Ainsi Potter pouvait sortir et aller la prendre, avant de retourner dans son antre. Seul Tom était autorisé à rester et parfois il rejoignait même son amant pour une petite sieste quand il avait du temps libre.

Cette routine bien huilée dura quatre jours avant qu'une complication la fasse disparaître.

Le griffondor se promenait joyeusement dans une allée de la bibliothèque en sirotant un verre de lait que Raymond lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt quand une sourde douleur explosa en lui. Il lâcha son verre qui se brisa, répandant le liquide qu'il contenait un peu partout. Ses mains se pressèrent sur son ventre. Harry haleta sous la douleur et se plia en deux. M_ais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?_ Pensa-t-il. _Est ce que les jumeaux vont bien__?_ Il commença à tâter son estomac et quand il ressentit un léger coup de pied, il soupira de soulagement.

Ensuite il sentit quelque chose d'humide glisser le long de ses cuisse et imprégner son pantalon. _Oh Merlin. Ce n'est pas du lait._ Potter ne savais pas comment, mais il savait que sa poche des eaux venait de rompre. "Ray," appela-t-il en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique pendant qu'il marchait précautionneusement en évitant les morceaux de verre pour rejoindre son nid. Peu importe combien de fois il l'avaient fait, il n'avait aucune idée de la suite des événement et de ce qu'il devait faire.

"Oui?" arriva la réponse du mangemort.

"Ray!"cria-t-il alarmé pendant qu'une autre vague de douleur prenait possession de son corps.

Deux raclements de chaises sur le sols se firent entendre, "Harry qu'est ce que c'est?"

"RAY!" cria-t-il quand sa douleur décupla, "V-VA CHERCHER TOM!"

Le jeune mangemort arrêta de respirer quand il réalisa ce qui était entrain de se passer, puis il passa à l'action, "Severus, va le rejoindre, je vais chercher Tom," il vit vaguement l'autre homme hocher la tête tandis qu'il courrait vers le bureau du maître des lieux.

"Raymond? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" Interrogea Riddle en levant les yeux de ses papiers.

"Harry-" le jeune homme s'arrêta à bout de souffle, "Harry est entrer en travail!"

Les yeux de Riddle s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un bond, son genou cognant violemment contre la table, "Merde!" cria-t-il. Les sourcils de Raymond se soulevèrent sous le choque, mais il repris un visage normal rapidement; Tom n'était pas le genre d'homme à perdre le contrôle. Il se rua vers la porte et cria en passant devant lui, "Ramène Albert."

Ray hocha la tête pour li même, "Bien. Albert," et il partit chercher le guérisseur au pas de course.

Le mage noir arriva à la bibliothèque et entendit immédiatement des cris venant du fond, "TOM!"

"J'arrive!" Répondit-il en parcourant à toute vitesse le chemin menant au nid de son amant. A son arrivé il vit Harry recroquevillé sur lui même, tenant son estomac avec Severus à ses côtés.

Harry leva les yeux et haleta sous la douleur. Quand le mal passa, il rouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés. Il tendit une main vers lui, "Tom," pleurnicha-t-il.

"Je suis bien là," le rassura son compagnon en prenant sa main.

"Les contractions ont un écart de cinq minutes," leur apprit Severus, "Ils veulent sortir et maintenant."

Le descendant de Salazar hocha la tête, "Albert est en chemin amour, d'accord?"

"Allie?"

"Oui. Accroche toi."

Le petit brun acquiesça, puis il se força à respirer lentement pendant quelque minutes avant que la douleur ne revint, le faisant crier. Il serra le plus fortement possible la main de Riddle.

"Tout va bien." tenta de le rassurer le serpentard.

"Bien? _Toi _essai de supporter ça," cracha l'hybride en se contorsionnant de nouveau.

"Trois minutes," annonça Severus.

"D'accord. Par Merlin, où se cache Albert," interrogea le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Potter secoua sa tête pour éclaircir ses pensées, "Je suis désolé, je t'ai parlé méchamment."

"C'est pas grave," le consola son aîné en embrassant sa main.

"Tom!"

L'appelé leva la tête et regarda vers la gauche où il devinait l'entrée de la pièce. "Par ici Albert. Va jusqu'au bout de l'allée puis à gauche, droite, droite, gauche et va jusqu'au mur."

Pendant un moment on entendit des bruits de pas et le guérisseur apparut enfin à l'angle des étagères, suivit de Raymond. Il évalua la situation avant de se mettre au travail. "Combien de temps entre les contractions?"

"Trois minutes," répéta Snape pendant qu'Harry subissait un nouvel assaut.

"Wahou. Il veulent vraiment sortir."

"Pas de blague," hoqueta l'hybride, "Salut Allie."

"Bonjour Harry. Comment te sens tu?"

"Pas mal," essaya d'articuler le jeune homme alors que ses dents grinçaient sous la douleur.

"Deux minutes."

"Très bien. J'ai besoin d'eau chaude et de beaucoup de serviettes," continua le guérisseur en attrapant des affaires qu'il avait emmené dans son sac.

"J'amène ça de suite," le jeune mangemort sauta sur ses pieds et sortit en courant. Personne ne l'arrêta pour lui dire qu'il aurait put conjurer le matériel, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs.

Riddle remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'étroit et il se tourna vers le maître des potions, "aide moi à bouger ça," dit-il en lâchant la main d'Harry pour sortir sa baguette. Ensemble ils déplacèrent une étagère entière, libérant l'espace. Il déplaça aussi quelques oreillers et couvertures pour étendre le nid afin que son amant puisse s'étaler à son aise.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient le retour de Ray, ils préparèrent un berceau de fortune avec des éléments du nid pour déposer les jumeaux après leur naissance. Ils enlevèrent aussi le pantalon et les sous vêtements de l'hybride et le couvrir avec une couverture.

"Étends tes jambes, ça aide à supporter la douleur," conseilla le guérisseur, le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt, puis il soupira et s'étendit quand la contraction passa.

"Ils ont ralenti," indiqua Severus, son regard rivé sur sa montre à gousset.

"Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Quelque chose est arrivé?" Interrogea Potter terrorisé.

"Non," le rassura Allie, "donner la vie prends souvent du temps. Ils reprendront bientôt."

"Oh. D'accord. Donc ils n'y a aucun problème avec eux?"

"Non aucun problème. C'est comme…s'ils se reposaient, reprenant leur forces afin de vraiment commencer à pousser."

"Oh," le jeune homme pâlit.

"Je suis de retour," Ray en portant un récipient rempli de serviette. Il sortit les serviettes du récipient et rempli ce dernier d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette.

"Ne la chauffe pas tout de suite, on en a pas besoin dans l'immédiat," l'arrêta le guérisseur.

Le mangemort hocha la tête et s'agenouilla près du griffondor, "Comment tu te sens?"

"Ça va, la douleur est partie. Pour le moment du moins."

"Bien. Donc… qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant?"

"Maintenant," répondit Albert en s'asseyant sur ses talons, "on attend."

* * *

Dans les six heures qui suivirent, les contraction furent supportable et réveillaient seulement Harry de sa somnolence avant qu'il ne replonge dans un semi-sommeil. Les personnes l'entourant parlaient de choses diverses et variées, essayant de faire passer le temps jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux soit prêt à sortir.

Tom était allongé près de son amant, en tenant une de ses mains, son autre main placé sur son ventre pour sentir les mouvements de ses enfants à l'intérieur. Il se releva brusquement quand les yeux du plus jeunes se rouvrirent et qu'il s'assit en tenant son ventre.

"Oh Merlin ça fait mal," fit Harry en se laissant aller en arrière, les yeux fermés.

"Je sais mais se sera bientôt fini," le rassura Tom, son amant sourit faiblement avant de crier sous l'effet de la douleur.

"Elles se rapprochent," annonça Severus.

"Ahh!" Cria le petit brun en fermant les yeux, "ça fait mal," articula-t-il avant de crier de nouveau. Il se glaça un instant, puis hurla sa douleur encore plus fort.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" Demanda Riddle en s'asseyant.

Albert toucha le ventre du jeune homme, "ils descendent."

"Quoi?" Interrogea Raymond incrédule.

"Ils cherchent un passage pour sortir," expliqua le guérisseur.

"Oh."

Potter haleta entre les contraction et fixa son regard sur le mage noir, "C'est de ta faute," gronda-t-il en se faisant assaillit par une nouvelle vague de douleur. Son compagnon cligna des yeux confus, incapable de comprendre pourquoi on lui hurlé dessus.

"Okay Harry," le calma Mitchell pendant qu'il stérilisait ses instruments et nettoyait ses mains, "Je vais devoir procéder à quelque chose pour qu'ils sortent d'accord?"

L'hybride hocha la tête, "d'accord," dit-il faiblement.

Albert secoua la tête et fit une entaille dans la couverture pour exposer le ventre du jeune homme. Il posa une serviette préalablement plongée dans l'eau chaude sur son ventre, pour atténuer la douleur et lança un sort d'engourdissement sur la zone, "Prêt?"

"Oui."

Le guérisseur enleva le tissu et sortit un scalper puis commença à faire un incision.

Potter vit la sorte de couteau et paniqua, "A-Attendez!"

L'homme s'arrêta et leva un regard emplis d'interrogations vers lui.

"Ça ne va pas les blesser pas vrai?"

"Non. Je suis juste entrain de créer une ouverture pour eux, puisque tu… ne possède pas les organes adéquates pour accoucher."

Harry rougit et acquiesça. Il détourna les yeux tandis que Mitchell continuait son travail. Il tressailli en sentant un pincement mais se refusa à regarder.

"Quand je te le dirais, je veux que tu pousses d'accord?" Fit Albert.

"Oui," répondit l'Élu en regardant son amant qui était un peu pâle, "tout va bien?"

Tom dirigea les yeux vers lui, "Oui."

"Tu les vois?"

"Non," nia-t-il, '_Seulement plein de sang', _ajouta-t-il en pensée en avisant les gants totalement recouvert du liquide carmin d'Albert. Il senti un tiraillement sur sa manche et baissa les yeux.

"Tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes?" Plaisanta Harry avec légèreté.

"Non," sourit-il.

"Tant mieux," haleta le jeune homme en serrant les mains.

"Bien, pousse!" Dit le guérisseur et le jeune homme obéis. "Encore. Pousse!"

"Ahhhhh!" Il cria en même temps qu'il poussait, "Je vais te tuer!" hurla-t-il à Tom en lui broyant la main.

"D'accord," fit le concerné sans prendre compte de ce à quoi il agréer, "Tu as l'air en forme."

"Presque là," Observa Allie, "Pousse."

"Je pense que je vais être malade," commenta un Raymond un peu vert, mais il se pencha un peu plus en avant. "Je vois une tête!" dit-il tout excité et Riddle se déplaça pour la voir.

"Encore une fois Harry."

Ce dernier poussa en criant jusqu'à ce que des pleurs éclatent.

"Et… C'est un garçon."

Potter rit de joie pendant que Albert le portait pour le lui montrer, "C'est notre fils," lança-t-il à Ton.

"Oui," confirma le mage noir en lui embrassant la main.

Le guérisseur tira le cordon ombilical pour le couper et tendit le nouveau né à Severus pour qu'il le lave. Il se prépara à sortir le deuxième. "Encore une fois Harry." Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se tint prêt, "Vas-y pousse!" Le survivant poussa et poussa jusqu'à ce que des pleurs raisonnèrent de nouveau dans l'air. "Et voici votre fille," montra Allie.

"Elle est si petite," murmura-t-il fatigué.

"Les filles ont tendances à être plus petites que les garçons, mais elle grandira," continua l'expert avant de couper une nouvelle fois le cordon et de tendre la petite à Ray.

"Elle a une bonne paire de poumons en tout cas,"commenta-t-il en donnant le bébé à Severus pour qu'il le nettoie.

Harry s'esclaffa et lança un regard énamourée à son compagnon, "Ils sont là."

"Oui," Fit Ton en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule du guérisseur.

"Tout va bien," dit Albert sortant sa baguette pour nettoyer tout le sang, "J'ai refermé l'ouverture. Et tu es en bonne santé. Je vais aller vérifier les jumeaux et après ils pourront rencontrer leur papa et leur maman."

"Merci Allie."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je suis heureux d'avoir participé à un moment si extraordinaire." Dit-il sincèrement en se dirigeant vers les nouveaux nés

"Je me sens si vide," remarqua Potter en posant ses mains sur son ventre presque plat.

"Tu as l'air vidé," sourit son amant. Il leva les yeux et vit Albert approcher avec un petit paquet dans les bras.

"Ils vont bien?" Demanda l'hybride en s'asseyant avec l'aide du maître des lieux.

"En parfaite santé avec chacun dix doigts et dix orteils... et quelques compléments."

Les oreilles du petit brun se redressèrent immédiatement, "Quelque chose ne va pas avec eux?"

Allie secoua la tête en ricanant, "voyais par vous même," déclara-t-il en plaçant le petit paquet bleu dans les bras de Potter pendant que Ray plaçait le rose dans les bras de Riddle

Harry hoqueta en regardant son nouveaux petit garçons, "Il a mes oreilles!" S'exclama-t-il, ses propres oreilles remuèrent doucement quand il vit que ça petite fille en avait aussi.

"Et des petites queues," ajouta joyeusement Raymond.

"Je pense que je sais de qui ils les tiennent," taquina Riddle.

Potter sourit et hocha la tête, "ils sont magnifiques." Son compagnon acquiesça avec un air hébété en fixant sa petite fille.

"Oui. C'est juste que… Je savais qu'ils étaient dans ton ventre et qu'ils allaient sortir. Mais... C'est encore…"

"Choquant?"

"Oui. Je n'avais jamais pensé que je porterais un jour un bébé. Mon bébé," il jeta un regard à son amant qui souriait, "Notre bébé. Nos jumeaux." corrigea-t-il ensuite en touchant un petit oreille de son fils du bout des doigts.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête contre le torse de son amant et s'arrangea pour que le petit paquet bleu qu'il tenait dans ses bras se retrouve à côté de sa sœur. Enlacés ensemble, ils dormaient calmement, heureux et calme comme seule les bébés pouvaient l'être. Le sourire de l'hybride s'élargit, au bord des larmes. "Bienvenue dans ce monde, Raja et Felix."

* * *

Techniquement j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière mais manque de chance j'ai eu une panne de voiture et c'était affreux T.T c'était la première fois que je conduisais en conduite accompagnée, j'étais sur le périph à 90 et pouuuuf "papa... ça accélére plus je fais quoi?" enfin bon vous voyez le tableau et j'ai eu le droit à trois dépanneuse avec gyrophare ça c'était vraiment cool. Manque de chance j'ai oublié ma clé USB dans la voiture chez le garagiste, je suis allée récupérer seulement hier.

Bref maintenant que j'ai suffisament crier à l'injustice. Passons à autre chose. C'est officiel. J'ai l'aurotisation de l'auteur pour ma future traduction. Si tout se passe bien je devrais la poster début mars, peut être fin mars si je traîne trop. C'est un OS mais comme il y a trois partie je vais les poster une par une, c'est plus pratique pour moi.

La suite pas avant deux semaines. Bon week end à tous.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme d'habitude, je ne suis que la traductrice les personnages appartiennet à **JKR **et l'histoire à **Pheonixmaiden13**.

Merci à tous les reviewers : **Lise261, Nounou, Egwene Al'Vere, Dragonichigo, Vampyse, Lalala1995, Lineride, Ano Nyme, TiteNana, NatComateen21 **et **Stormtrooper2.**

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**xxx CHAPITRE19 xxx**

Hermione était assise dans sa chambre à l'intérieur du quartier général, entrain de lire un des livres qu'elles avait emprunté quand elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

"Hermione!"

"Par ici, Ron!"

"Hermione," la voix du rouquin se fit de plus en plus forte, "Hermione!"

"Ron baisse d'un ton, je suis ici," claqua la jeune femme en fermant son livre et en fixant son ami dans l'embrasure de sa porte.

Il l'ignora et montra une enveloppe, "ça vient de Harry."

La brune se leva et arracha la lettre de ses mains pour regarder ce qui y était écrit. "Mais ce n'est pas l'écriture de Harry."

"Ha non?"

Elle roula des yeux, "Viens là Ronald. Tu connais Harry depuis sept ans. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais savoir reconnaître son écriture." Le jeune homme l'évite du regard et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. "Ça vient surement de Tom," continua-t-elle avant de lire le contenu,

_Chers Mr. Weasley et Mlle. Granger,_

_Je sais que Harry a promis de vous écrire quand les jumeaux seraient nés, mais il est en ce moment même entrain de se reposer et il n'a pas eu le temps d'écrire. Il a été longtemps debout et il vient juste de lever le pied, donc je prends le travail. Surtout à cause des supplications de Harry… et j'admets aussi que je voulais aussi vous mettre au courant,_

_Ce fut une longue attente. Harry est rentré en travail dans la matinée, je ne me souviens plus exactement quand. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps. J'étais dans mon bureau mais Raymond et Severus était dans la bibliothèque ou se trouvait Harry. Oh. Je ne vous ai pas dit. J'ai trouvé où se trouvait son nid. Il était au fond de la bibliothèque caché dans un coin. Ainsi à 22 heure 48, en ce mercredi 17 aout,_ _Felix Sirius Riddle est né avec 8.19 livres, 20.20 pouces. Et à 22 heure 52 Raja Molly Riddle était née avec un poids de 7.93 livres, et mesurant 20.35 pouces. Les jumeaux sont tous les deux en excellente santé et ils ont dix doigts et dix orteils. Ils ont bien sûr pleuré après l'accouchement, et ils ont une sacré paire de poumons. Ils sont parfaits du début à la fin._

_Comme vous pouvez le voir sur les photos que j'ai envoyé avec cette lettre, ils ont quelques atouts supplémentaires. En effet ils possèdent de petite oreilles de chats et leurs queues sont cachés sous la couverture. Ils n'ont pas encore de fourrure et ont juste deux petite morceaux de chairs sur leurs têtes et une petite longueur en plus pour leurs queues, mais elle s'allongera dans quelques semaines. De ce que je peux voir des petites mèches de cheveux qu'ils possèdent, ils sont bruns juste comme Harry et moi. Ils sont identiques, excepté pour les yeux. Ils sont tous deux atteint d'héterochromie*. Pour Felix, son œil droit est bleu et le gauche et vert. A son opposé, Raja possède le droit vert et le gauche bleu. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, ils sont seulement nés comme ainsi. Ce fut un choque, mais on les aime de la même autant. Harry aime dire qu'ils ont chacun un peu de nous en eux. J'aime aussi le penser, mais ils n'auront pas tout hérité de moi si l'on pense à ma dérive._

_Harry va bien, il est juste un peu fatigué et prends du repos. Il en aura besoin. Nous faisons tous les deux ce que nous conseille Albert, le guérisseur que vous avez rencontrer pendant votre séjour ici. Nous sommes très heureux que les jumeaux soient enfin là, mais nous n'attendons pas du tout avec impatience les futures nuits sans sommeil. Mais cela fait partie du cadeau, donc nous allons faire avec d'une façon ou d'une autre. Harry refusait de les sortir de son nid les deux premiers jours, mais nous avons réussi ensuite à les installer dans la chambre d'enfant et tout c'est calmé, pour le moment du moins. Le seul problème maintenant c'est que Harry refuse de me laisser entrer dans leur chambre, mais je suppose que c'est seulement son instinct de protection qui s'exprime. Et qu'il partira bientôt. J'espère._

_C'est un peu décousu et j'en suis désolé, je fais plus attention d'habitude mais je n'y peux rien. C'est tout pour l'instant. Harry vous écrira quand il serra un peu plus reposé. Je m'excuse encore pour le retard, nous vous tiendrons au courant._

_Sincèrement,_

_Tom Riddle_

_PS. Il y a une autre lettre jointe à celle-ci comme vous l'avez surement remarqué. Ce serez très apprécier que vous la donniez à Dumbledore._

Hermione cria d'enthousiasme quand elle finit sa lecture pour sauter sur les photos, "Han! Ils sont trop mignons!"

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là," ajouta Ron en prenant les photos que lui tendait son amie.

"Moi aussi. Regarde, je vois une oreille!" fit-elle en lui montrant le membre.

"Ouais. Regarde leur yeux."

Ils continuèrent à s'extasier avec des "oh" et des "ha" en découvrant chaque nouvelle photo jusqu'à ce qu'ils les aient toutes vues.

"Tom a vraiment l'air d'un père comblé. Vraiment enthousiaste," commenta Granger après avoir repris la lettre, et la scannant du regard.

"Sans blague. Il continue a parler encore et encore."

"Oh tais toi," Ria Hermione mais elle n'ajouta rien de plus en sachant qu'il avait raison.

"Je me demande pourquoi il a écrit à Dumbledore," poursuivit Ronald lui prenant la lettre des mains, "Je pensais qu'il le détestait."

"Je ne sais pas, mais nous devrions la lui donner. Il est là?"

"Non. Il est supposé revenir dans peu de temps pour une réunion."

"Bien. On la lui donnera à ce moment là et on annoncera à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle."

* * *

"… Et ses photos étaient avec. A gauche c'est Felix Sirius et à droit on a Raja Molly."

"I-Il a donné mon nom à sa fille" Demanda madame Weasley en regardant une des photos.

"Apparemment," répondit Ron en souriant, "Sirius aussi."

Elle observa les images des jumeaux et fondit brusquement en larmes. Arthur vint immédiatement réconforter sa femme. "I-Il l'a appelé…" balbutia-t-elle.

"Ils ont l'air d'être en bonne santé," coupa Nymphadora en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Lupin, "cependant leurs yeux sont un peu étranges."

"C'est comique venant de toi," blagua Charlie à qui elle tira la langue.

"Je pense que ça les rend uniques," dit Hermione.

"Oui, mais rien qu'avoir des oreilles et une petite queue les rends déjà assez uniques, ils ont ça en plus," remarqua le dernier fils Weasley.

"Oui… mais ils sont quand même mignons."

"Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils ne l'étaient pas," Ria Ron, "Pauvre Harry, même ses enfants ne peuvent pas être normaux."

Tout le monde rit.

"Qui est le guérisseur qu'ils ont mentionné?" Demanda le lycanthrope.

"Oh Albert? C'est un vieil ami de l'école à Tom," répondit Granger.

"Hmm…Albert Mitchell, Serpentard. Je me souviens de lui. Très talentueux," sourit pensivement Dumbledore, "Habitué à traîner avec Tom et sa bande mais jamais vraiment converti à sa cause."

"Il ne leur causera pas d'ennui n'est ce pas?"

"Non, miss Granger. Il était seulement là pour aider Harry avec sa grossesse. C'est ce que font les guérisseur," finit le directeur en observant la lettre.

"Bien, parce qu'il est vraiment gentil et bien et il a évidemment l'approbation de Tom s'il est un 'ami.'"

"Il est où ici?" Interrogea Bill, "ça à l'air… d'une laverie"

"Oh. Je pense que c'est son nid. Tom a dit qu'il était dans la bibliothèque," Lui indiqua son jeune frère.

"Son nid?"

"Oui. Les chats font des nids quand ils sont sur le point d'accoucher," expliqua Granger, "Harry n'est pas différent."

"Ohhh. Je vois."

"Mademoiselle Granger. Ceci dit qu'il y a une lettre pour moi?" Demanda Albus.

"Ah oui," elle sortit ladite lettre de sa poche, "la voici professeur."

"Merci," dit-il gaiement et s'installa pour la lire.

"Pour quoi a-t-il écrit à Dumbledore?" chuchota Charlie à Ron qui haussa les épaules.

Les chuchotement se turent dans l'attente de la réaction du directeur à la lecture de la lettre. Ce dernier haussa les sourcils surpris, et un petit sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il posa finalement la lettre.

"Que dit-elle?" demanda Ron à brûle-pourpoint. Hermione le tua du regard, "J-Je veux dire," il rougit furieusement et baissa le tête, "Pouvez-vous nous dire que qui est écrit?"

Dumbledore joint ses mains et garda les yeux sur la feuille avant de les fixer sur son entourage, "Il semblerait," il s'arrêta quelques secondes, ses yeux scintillant follement, "que j'ai une réponse à votre question Arthur. A partir de cet instant, Voldemort n'est plus."

La salle haleta, et des conversations éclatèrent partout.

"Quoi?"

"Comment se pourrait-il?"

"Quelque chose est arrivé?"

"C'est vraiment fini?"

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?"

D'autres restaient dans un silence choqué.

"Professeur. Il a abandonné?" interrogea Granger, et le silence se fit pour entendre la réponse.

"C'est correct Mademoiselle Granger. Voldemort ou Tom Riddle comme il a choisi de s'appeler lui même vient de mettre fin à la guerre."

Des cris de joie explosèrent dans la pièce et se seraient répandu dans toute la maison si la pièce n'était pas insonorisé. Après des années à vivre dans la terreur, l'espoir refit surface dans le cœur de tous les habitant de la maisonnée, et la moitié d'entre eux fondirent en larmes.

"C'est un piège!" S'écria Maugrey en faisant claquer ses mains sur la table, "il veut que l'on baisse notre garde pour mieux nous attaquer!"

"Oh silence Fol'oeil. Ne peux tu pas être heureux pour une fois," cracha Molly.

"C'est un leurre, je vous le dis," grogna-t-il.

"Non Alastor," calma Dumbledore, "Ce papier a été aspergé de potion de vérité. Il ne pouvait mentir pendant qu'il l'écrivait. Cette guerre est en effet finie."

Maugrey regarda la table tandis que les exclamations recommencèrent, "Qu'est ce qu'il veut? Il doit forcément vouloir quelque chose."

Tout le monde se tut à la question et les regards se tournèrent vers Dumbledore. "Il y a effectivement une liste de requête-"

"Je le savais!"

Albus leva ses mains et Maugrey étouffa un long monologue sur l'intérêt de la vigilance constante, "J'ai dit requête Alastor, pas demande."

"Qu'est ce qu'il veut alors?" Interrogea Remus.

Dumbledore récupéra la lettre, "C'est tout a fait raisonnable," ajouta-t-il, "Il renoncera à la guerre et à son titre en échange de ne pas être poursuivit pour ses actions et d'être laissé tranquille pour le reste de ses jours avec son futur mari et ses enfants."

Le brouhaha réapparut, et Albus y mit aussitôt fin, "Il acceptera aussi une punition, si raisonnable. Et il requiert aussi le plein pardon de ses disciples excepté certains d'entre eux qu'il livrera lui même au ministère." Finit le directeur en regardant les personnes l'entourant?

"C'est tout?" Demanda Tonks.

"Il y aura quelques ennuis au niveau de l'admission des enfants à Poudlard quand il y seront prêt. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Tout enfant peut venir dans mon école qui que soient les parents."

Tout le monde se regarda, "Bien…ça ne m'a pas l'air…trop mal," déclara pensivement Charlie.

"Oui Je veux dire, s'il met fin à la guerre et accepte une punition."

"Je pense que c'est l'effet Harry," sourit Hermione.

"Ça m'en a tout l'air," acquiesça Ron.

"Qui va-t-il livrer?" Demanda le loup-garou.

"Il y a une liste de nom, mais il accepte aussi d'autre personnes si nous avons des arguments."

"D'accord. C'est pas mal," déclara Arthur, "Comme ça ceux qui méritent de payer pourront être acquitté."

"Vrai." Conclut Dumbeldore en se levant, "J'amène ça au ministère. Nous avons à parler."

Albus partir et le reste de la salle célébra la nouvelle.

* * *

*hétérochromie : L'**hétérochromie** est une différence de couleur entre l'iris des deux yeux (_heterochromia iridis_) ou entre des parties d'un même iris (_heterochromia iridum_).

(1) 8,19 livres, soit 3,71 kilo.

(2) 20,20 pouces, soit 51,30 centimètres.

(3) 7,93 livres, soit 3,60 kilo.

(4) 20,35 pouces, soit 51,68 centimètres.

* * *

La suite mercredi ou jeudi soir selon mon humeur. Et la fin sera postée le 7 mars et ça c'est sûr :)

Et comme j'ai décidé que je méritais de m'auto faire de la pub en bas de page je vous encourage à aller voir mes fictions \o/ Et si vous voulez aussi passer chez Ronce13 pour lui demander d'allonger mon lemon d'anniversaire se serait parfait.

A bientôt.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous.

Disclaimer habituel, je ne suis que la traductrice, les personnages sont à **JKR **et l'histoire est la propriété de **Phoenixmaiden13**.

Sachez que ce chapitre a failli ne pas arriver, ma clé USB a perdu toutes ses données hier et j'ai dû retraduire ce chapitre en vitesse. Donc désolé pour les fautes. De même peut être que le prochain chapitre arrivera en retard mais je ferais tout mon possible pour le poster lundi.

Merci à tous les reviewers : **Ano Nym, Tanianounette, Nounou, Stormtrooper2, Jess-love95, Lineride, Egwene Al' Vere, Dragonichigo, Roncy, Maxine Darnedi, Marion, Yukina21 **et **Ecnerrolf.**

Bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

**Xxx CHAPITRE20 xxx**

Les jours suivants le manoir Riddle fourmillait d'activité. Tom et Harry apprirent diverses choses sur les jumeaux, surtout ce qu'il _ne_ fallait _pas_ faire. La première chose qu'ils comprirent est que les jumeaux _n'_aimaient pas être séparés et qu'ils commençaient à crier s'ils n'étaient pas à moins de cinq pieds(1) l'un de l'autre. Cela abouti à la fusion magique des deux berceaux de sorte que les deux petits puissent dormir ensemble.

Ils eurent beaucoup de visites, en majorité des mangemorts qui voulaient voir les bébés. Ce qui permit au couple d'apprendre que leur progéniture n'aimait pas être entouré de trop de gens. Cet événement finie en vingt minutes de pleurs incessant, et chaque personne présente essaya de d'arrêter les sanglots des jumeaux de plusieurs façons, allant des grimaces aux jouets secoués devant leurs yeux (principalement des jouets au couleurs de serpentard). Chacun dû finalement partir et les pleurs stoppèrent.

Aussi si l'un d'eux commençait à sangloter, l'autre s'y mettrait immédiatement même sans raison, seulement parce que l'autre le faisait. Riddle commençait à penser qu'ils le faisaient exprès.

Pendant les moments où les jumeaux étaient endormis, leurs parents se relaxaient et faisaient la sieste.

"Je ne pensais pas que se serait si difficile," murmura le mage noir allongé sur le lit.

"Moi non plus," lui confia son amant étendu à ses côtés, ses oreilles aplati et sa queue reposant près de lui. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils n'avaient pas eu une nuit complète depuis des jours. Ils pouvaient se lever à n'importe quel moment à cause des petits. Toute pause était accueilli avec bonheur, même s'il ne dormait pas à chaque fois. "As tu déjà ouvert la lettre qu'on à reçu?"

Le mage noir resta silencieux un instant, "je ne pense pas," il chercha dans sa poche et l'en sortie. Il la fixa d'un air lasse avant de l'ouvrir et dans sortir deux enveloppe séparées. "Celle là est pour toi," dit-il en jetant la lettre sur le visage de son amant.

Harry souffla dessus, ce qui la fit se soulever mais pas se déplacer, "ça vient de qui?" demanda-t-il en s'en emparant pour la tenir devant lui.

"Je sais pas."

Potter l'ouvrit et la lue, "Oh. Ça vient de Ron et de Hermione."

"Humm?"

"Oui," il ricana, "Ils veulent plus de photos des jumeaux et les voir en chair et en os. Et ils disent aussi, je cite _'Par Merlin, quand Tom a-t-il décidé de mettre fin à la guerre?'_ Pas qu'ils se plaignent, tout le monde s'en réjouit."

"Je savais qu'ils le seraient," sortit son compagnon en survolant sa lettre.

"Elle vient de qui?"

"Dumbledore."

Le Survivant roula paresseusement jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans son amant et qu'il se serre contre lui, "Qu'est ce qu'il dit?" demanda-t-il en posant son menton sur son bras.

"Le ministre et lui veulent me rencontrer pour parler des mes requêtes," répondit le serpentard en laissant tomber le morceau de papier sur le lit.

"C'est bien non?"

"Oui, très bien. J'espère juste que ça se passera correctement."

"Tu veux que je vienne avec toi?"

"Non. Je pense que se serait mieux pour toi que tu restes ici. Je ne pense pas que se serait utile à l'heure actuelle."

"Tu as raison," bâilla le plus jeune.

"Bien sûr." Le petit brun lui frappa le bras avec le dos de sa main. "Haw."

"J'espère que ça t'as fait mal," continua-t-il en roulant sur le dos.

"Ça-" il observa son amant qui le regardait avec espoir avant de détourner les yeux, "Oui, très mal même. Je pense que je vais avoir un bleu." Finit-il en essayant de donner à sa voix mélodieuse un accent dramatique.

Harry le poussa, espiègle et Riddle roula sur le dos avant de se lever. L'hybride ria et se mit à sa hauteur, "c'était un peu trop là."

"Vraiment? Je pense aussi."

"T'es méchant avec moi," murmura l'Élu avec un sourire en frottant ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis.

"Je le suis?" Interrogea l'héritier de Serpentard en glissant une mains sur les fesses de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui, "Je suis désolé. Laisse moi me faire pardonner."

Harry trembla de plaisir et se baissa pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent dans des caresses aériennes, taquines. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi intimes et ils étaient tous les deux empressés. Le garçon à la cicatrice laissa échapper un miaulement quand sa bouche rencontra celle si familière de Riddle. Ce dernier les fit rouler de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au dessus, puis il pressa son corps contre celui de son amant. Le Survivant miaula et ouvrit la bouche, autorisant ainsi la langue de Tom à rejoindre la sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent profondément, laissant leur désir prendre le dessus. Potter pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quand son compagnon libéra sa bouche pour embrasser son cou. Il ronronna de plaisir et se cambra contre lui, entourant Tom de sa queue, lui intimant ainsi de continuer.

"Ça fait si longtemps," chuchota l'aîné en glissant ses doigts sous la chemise de son partenaire.

Il reçut un grognement en réponse, "Plus vite Tom. Avant que-"

"Ouinnnnnnn!"

Riddle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Harry et soupira profondément; tout désir et toute passion envolés, laissant place à l'épuisement.

"Pourquoi maintenant?" Couina Potter sur le point de pleurer lui même.

"On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant avant-"

"Ouinnnnnnn!"

"-que l'autre ne se réveille," finit le mage noir d'un ton morne. Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux.

Son amant se leva groggy et alla jusqu'à la porte menant à la nursery, Riddle juste derrière lui. "Quel est le problème mes chatons?" roucoula-t-il en arrivant au berceau. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent et les jumeaux reniflèrent doucement en le regardant encore tout ensommeillés. L'hybride se baissa et les pris dans ses bras. "Vous avez faim? C'est ça? Je vais m'en occuper," continua-t-il en s'asseyant dans le rocking-chair. "Tom veux tu…"

L'appelé hocha la tête, "Je reviens tout de suite," conclut-il avant de quitter la pièce.

"Papa est parti vous chercher à manger d'accord? Juste une minute," leur indiqua Potter, ses enfants secouèrent leurs queues et se mirent à miauler. "Oh vous êtes tellement mignons! Oh oui si mignons!" gagatisa-t-il, "Maman vous aime vous savez. Beaucoup. Je vous le disais souvent quand vous étiez dans mon ventre, vous reconnaissez ma voix?"

Le petit garçon bâilla en clignant de ses yeux fatigués en direction de sa sœur puis il leva les yeux vers sa mère et miaula.

"Tu m'as reconnu n'est ce pas Felix?"

"Tu leur parles encore?" Demanda Tom en entrant avec deux biberons de lait chaud.

"Bien sûr. Je veux qu'ils sache qui je suis," expliqua-t-il en les redressant, "Regardez, Raja, Felix. C'est papa."

Les deux bébés virent Riddle arriver et secouèrent doucement la queue à son approche.

"Regarde ils te connaissent," montra Potter d'un ton enjoué.

Le mage noir sourit et donna un biberon à son amant, puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras, "tu me reconnais ma mignonne?" lui demanda-t-il. Raja miaula et enroula sa petite queue autour de son poignet en se reposant dans les bras de son père.

"Ils sont futés," dit le Survivant en nourrissant son fils, qui tétait avidement le biberon.

"Oui," confirma son amant en s'asseyant dans l'autre rocking-chair à côté de lui.

"Ils tiennent ça de toi," continua le petit brun en souriant.

"J'ai le sentiment qu'ils attireront les ennuis quand ils seront plus grand," répliqua l'aînée en nourrissant Raja, "ils auront hérité ça de toi."

"Hey! … bon c'est peut être vrai."

"C'est vrai! Tu es un aimant à problème. Je me souviens encore de te poursuivre dans la maison pendant que tu cassais tout et n'importe quoi."

"J'ai une excuse. J'essayais de m'échapper," bouda Harry.

"Tu le faisais par plaisir."

"…tu as raison," rit nerveusement le plus jeune, un beau sourire ornant son visage fatigué.

"Je le savais," déclara Riddle en posant le biberon vide. Il tourna la petite dans ses bras pour lui faire faire son rot, de la même façon que son amant venait de le faire avec Felix.

"Et c'est reparti," lâcha le petit brun alors que les jumeaux bâillaient et commençaient à fermer leurs petits yeux. Il plaça son fils dans le berceau et le mage noir fit de même avec leur fille. "Je vais faire une sieste, je ne sais pas quand j'en aurait la possibilité autrement."

"Je te suis," fit Tom en suivant Potter hors de la salle.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, le jour du rendez-vous avec le ministre et Dumbledore arriva. Harry était allongé dans le lit avec les jumeaux en son centre. Tom était en face du miroir entrain de se préparer.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne?" Demanda l'hybride. Il était inquiet que quelque chose arrive à son amant; il pouvait compter sur le ministre pour tenter quelque chose de stupide.

"Ça ira," le rassura l'aîné, fixant son col, il se tourna pour faire face au lit, "Je suis encore le Seigneur des Ténèbres même si je mets fin à la guerre. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'ils feront quelque chose."

Potter hocha la tête et posa sa tête pour que ses yeux soit à la hauteur de Raja, il l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle miaula joyeusement et secoua ses petits poings dans l'air, "Peut être que je suis paranoïaque."

"Au moins je serais bien protégé," ricana le mage noir.

Ça fit rire le petit brun, "Il y aura une armée entière la dedans!"

Tom haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les jumeaux pour les regarder tendrement, "Soiyez gentils pendant que je ne suis pas là, d'accord?"

"Je surveillerais," déclara Harry en s'asseyant.

Riddle l'enlaça étroitement et l'embrassa, "Je reviens plus tard."

"D'accord, soit prudent," conseilla le Survivant en baissant ses oreilles.

"Je le serais." Il se baissa pour embrasser sens enfants, "Soyez gentil avec maman d'accord?"

Raja leva les yeux vers lui, le fixant de son regard bleu-vert, elle avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Puis elle se mit à pleurer, suivit de peu par son frère.

"Oh oh, je crois qu'ils savent que tu pars," commenta Harry en les prenant dans ses bras, "Papa va revenir," leur dit-il.

Riddle mordit ses lèvre et toucha les petites oreilles de son fils, "Je reviens tout de suite."

Les petits pleurèrent plus fort encore.

"Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Tu vas être en retard," lui conseilla Potter.

"Tu es sûr?" Interrogea le maître des lieux.

"Oui. Je les connais. Ils se calmeront bientôt."

Tom acquiesça et embrassa une nouvelle fois Harry avant de partir.

L'hybride baissa les yeux sur ses enfants qui se tortillaient pour voir où étaient leur père, de grosses larmes coulant le long de leurs visages. "Maintenant," commença-t-il en les berçant dans ses bras, "Que pourrions nous faire aujourd'hui, hein?"

Les jumeaux reniflèrent et miaulèrent tristement dans sa direction, baissant leurs petites oreilles désormais recouvertes de fourrure aussi noire que leurs cheveux.

"Papa va bientôt revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Jusque là pourquoi n'irions nous pas jouer dehors."

Les bébés semblèrent échanger un regard en considérant la question, avant de miauler en cœur en secouant leur petites queues.

"Vous êtes futés tous les deux! Alors allons y." Il quitta la pièce et descendit les escalier, "Ray? Sevvy?"

Les deux furent instantanément à ses côtés. "Tu as appelé," demanda Raymond.

"Oui, ici," il lui tendit Felix et repositionna Raja dans ses bras, "On va aller dehors et je pense qu'un pique nique serait une bonne idée." Il se tourna vers Severus, "peux tu ramener une couverture et demander aux elfes de nous faire un pique nique?" Le maître des potions hocha la tête et s'en fut.

"Tu le mènes par le bout du nez," indiqua Raymond avec un sourire affecté.

"Qui, Sevvy? Oui, je pense aussi, il n'est pas si méchant. Ne dis à personne ce que je viens de dire," l'avertit-il.

"Promis," jura le mangemort.

"Bien," Harry alla chercher un siège à bébé dans un placard, Ray en prit un aussi et ils se dirigèrent vers la portes où ils retrouvèrent Snape. Ils s'installèrent dehors et prirent un pique nique sur une couverture sous un arbre, jouant avec les jumeaux et bavardant, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose de surprenant arrive.

Ils parlaient et riaient tous ensemble, enfin au moins Harry et Raymond. Potter avait cueilli des pissenlits et soufflait dessus pour faire un vœux. Les aigrettes blanches volaient autour d'eux, les faisant tous éternuer, les jumeaux compris.

Un instant ils riaient joyeusement dans leurs petits sièges et après qu'ils aient éternué...ils n'étaient plus là.

Harry cria alarmé et laissa tomber les tiges des fleurs pour se précipiter sur leurs sièges, "Raja! Felix!" Il palpa les couvertures cherchant de façon frénétique, jusqu'à ce que ça main rencontre quelque chose de duveteux. Il enleva la couverture et une petite tête recouverte de fourrure apparu, clignant des yeux dans sa direction. "Raja?" Chuchota-t-il et il jeta l'autre couverture et une autre boule de poil en sortie, "Felix."

"Oh Merlin." Articula Raymond les yeux écarquillés.

"…Je pense que nous avons un problème."

* * *

(1) cinq pieds : environ un mètre cinquante.

Moralité de ce chapitre? Les pissenlits sont les ennemis à abattre.

Pour ceux qui m'ont posés des questions à propos de la suite, oui il y en a une, elle s'appelle Kitty paradise et je ne la traduirait pas. Si un volontaire décide de le faire il peut contacter l'auteur.

Ma clé USB c'est toute ma vie. Et j'ai plus rien, c'est magnifique -' enfin bref, donc j'avais dit à certains d'entre vous que je posterais ma traduction mi-mars, et bien à moins d'un miracle ce ne seras pas possible. J'en avais traduit la moitié et il faut tout recommencer ce qui m'exaspère énormément. J'ai aussi perdu le peu que j'avais écrit du prochain chapitre de mon autre fiction.

Et je le répéte à cause de ça, **ce n'est pas certain que je poste le dernier chapitre de kitty trouble lundi.**

Maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à lire, Tania-sama elle est toute gentille et Ronce13 ne mord que quand on essai de violenter Mylord.

Bref à bientôt. Bon week end à tous.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir à tous.

L'histoire est encore à **Phoenixmaiden13 **et les personnages à **JKR**, je n'ai fait que traduire avec l'accord de l'auteur.

J'ai fait une traduction éclaire pour vous permettre d'avoir ce chapitre aujourd'hui... Et oui le dernier chapitre de Kitty trouble est posté **le jour de mon Anniversaire **\o/ Et non je ne suis pas égocentrique. J'avais tout prévu :) c'est tout et j'ai sué sang et eau pour vous le fournir aujourd'hui.

C'estn adorable n'est ce pas? Le dernier chapitre de kitty love avait été posté pour l'anniv de ma petite soeur et maintenant c'est mon tour. J'en aurais presque une larme à l'oeil. Enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire que ça a été une très chouette aventure pour moi de traduire ces deux volets de la saga même si sur la fin c'était un peu lourd.

Et c'est pour ça que j'arrête. Un auteur à un style et on ne s'en rend pas compte mais les même mots reviennent plutôt souvent. Et mon objectif premier étant d'améliorer mon anglais je vais passer à **d'autres traductions** :)

Sur ce merci au **reviewers **: **Yukina21, Tanianounette, Stormtrooper2, Kurogane43536, Nounou, Zaika, Ano Nym, Egwene Al' Vere, Nesumi10 **et **Lineride. **

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, reviewé à un moment ou à un autre, toux ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ou en alert (d'ailleurs sachez que ffnet est très bien fait et qu'à chaque fois on reçoit une petite alerte... mouarf mouarf mouarf. BB vous regarde). Et aussi un câlin spéciale à **Noweria **qui aura corrigé une grande partie de cette saga, à **Tania **pour m'avoir soutenue moralement et à **Roncy **pour m'avoir menacé. Ouais en fait pas de merci pour Roncy.

Bon maintenant bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**xxx CHAPITRE21 xxx**

Quand Tom arriva au Ministère de la Magie, le lieu était rempli de vie comme d'habitude. Les gens lui jetaient brièvement un coup d'œil avant de revenir à leur chemin, quelque uns avec intérêt, d'autres avec curiosité. C'était différent de ne pas voir une vague de panique à son arrivée, chacun courant et tombant les uns par dessus les autres pour fuir, criant de terreur. Ça lui manquait un peu. Il chassa ses pensées; ce n'était pas le genre de pensée qu'il devait avoir pendant une réunion avec le ministre pour parler de l'arrêt de tout ce massacre.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et marcha vers l'accueil, "Excusez moi."

La réceptionniste leva les yeux vers lui et son air ennuyé la quitta soudainement, "P-Puis-je vous aider?" bégaya la sorcière, le regard fixé sur le bel homme en face d'elle.

Riddle lui fit un sourire charmeur et la sorcière faillit fondre devant lui. _Je l'ai encore_. "J'ai un rendez-vous avec le ministre."

"Votre nom s'il vous plaît," elle rougit et baissa les yeux vers son carnet

Il fut tenté de répondre 'Seigneur Voldemort' juste pour voir sa reaction, "Tom Riddle."

Elle regarda son carnet et acquiesça, "attendez juste une minute." Elle se leva et partit frapper à une porte. Elle s'arrêta pour écouter quelque chose, elle rentra sa tête à l'intérieur, puis elle ferma la porte et revint, "Le ministre vous attends."

"Merci Victoria," fit le mage noir en regardant son nom sur son étiquette. La réceptionniste rougit une nouvelle fois alors qu'il lui fit un dernier sourire charmeur en partant vers la porte. En l'ouvrant il vit Cornelius Fudge derrière un majestueux bureau et Albus Dumbledore assis sur une chaise en face de lui. Il remarqua aussi que plusieurs aurors étaient présents.

Dumbledore se leva et se tourna vers lui, un sourire brillant dans ses yeux bleus, "Tom. C'est bon de te voir."

Le mage noir fronça les sourcils dans sa direction, "Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi." Il mettait peut être fin à la guerre, mais il haïssait encore Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard à Fudge, "Monsieur le Ministre," le reconnut-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Cornelius gigota nerveusement sur son siège, "Monsieur. Riddle."

Tom regarda autour de lui, "est-ce vraiment nécessaire?" Faisant un plongeons dans l'esprit d'un auror il vit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du pourquoi de leur présence. Ils étaient un peu confus de devoir protéger le ministre d'un homme apparemment raisonnable et gentleman. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou quelqu'un s'en rapprochant.

Il fit volte face vers le ministre et plissa le front, interrogatif.

Fudge sembla commencer à suer sous le regard inquisiteur de Riddle. "Oui. Et bien. Les précautions. Vous comprenez."

Le mage noir fredonna doucement et s'avança dans la pièce. Cornelius s'assit droit comme un piquet à son approche, et Tom ne put s'empêcher un sourire satisfait. Il leva baguette et observa avec délectation le ministre reculer, mais tout ce que fit l'élégant homme fut de conjurer une chaise confortable pour s'asseoir dessus. "Bien sûr. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous voudriez que d'autres personnes soient au courant…"

"Oui Cornelius, je ne pense pas que tout ceci soit nécessaire," l'appuya Dumbledore.

"Mais-" Albus lui lança un regard équivoque par dessus ses lunettes et Fudge baissa les yeux, défait, "Bien, d'accord." Il fit un geste aux aurors et ils partirent.

"Maintenant," le directeur se tourna vers son ancien élèves, "Je suppose que Harry et les jumeaux vont bien?"

"Tout à fait," répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dumbledore rit, "c'est comme si tu n'avais pas dormit depuis des lustres."

"Je ne pense pas que nous somme ici pour parler de mon sommeil," trancha Riddle.

Albus hocha la tête, "j'ai été surpris de recevoir une lettre de ta part, surtout avec un tel contenu. Et je dois vraiment le demander, abandonne tu définitivement la guerre?"

Tom resta silencieux une minute et jeta un coup d'œil au ministre qui s'était penché en avant, attendant une réponse. "Oui."

Fudge se rassit correctement et recommença à respirer, "Pourquoi?"

"J'ai mes raisons," sourit le mage noir, "je pensais que vous vouliez la fin de la guerre?"

"Bien sûr! C'est juste que...que…" il fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

"Ce que Cornelius essai de dire est que c'est un grand choc de te voir mettre un terme à la guerre après toutes ces années."

"Des choses arrives," il haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas très envie de partager ses pensées et ses motivations avec ses deux hommes, préférant finir cela le plus vite possible. Sans mentionner qu'ils étaient tous les deux idiots autant qu'il puisse en juger.

"Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Dans ta lettre il y a une liste de requêtes. Le ministre et moi avons décider de te les accorder."

"Bien."

"Mais nous aimerions rajouter quelques uns de tes mangemort à la liste que tu nous a donné."

"Oh?" Dumbledore lui tendit un morceau de parchemin avec quelques noms ajouté et les raisons, "je crois pouvoir faire ça à part pour l'un d'entre eux: Lucius Malfoy.(1)"

"Vous aviez dit qu'on pourrait rajouter n'importe quel nom," contrecarra Fudge.

Tom fixa son regard sur lui et recula dans sa chaise, "Oui, mais seulement s'il y avait une raison suffisante."

"Peux tu t'expliquer?" Interrogea le directeur de Poudlard.

"C'est simple en fait. Harry c'est en quelque sorte attaché à Lucius pendant les derniers mois. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait heureux si vous l'emmeniez," éclaira le mage noir, souriant au souvenir du nouveau surnom que son amant avait trouvé pour le patriarche Malfoy. Lucius n'avait pas été très content quand Potter avait commencé à l'appeler Lucy (2), mais c'était un bon signe de la sincérité de son compagnon.

"Je vois," Albus envoya un autre regard à Fudge qui avait l'air sur le point de protester, ce qui fit taire l'homme. "Bien y a-t-il d'autres problèmes?"

Le descendant de Serpentard observa la liste, "Non. Je n'en vois aucun."

"Bien, passons à tes autres demandes. Cornelius est d'accord pour donner le plein pardon à tous tes mangemorts qui ne sont pas sur la liste à une condition."

"Laquelle?" Demanda Tom.

"Que chacun de tes… mangemorts contribuent à la société sorcière," expliqua le ministre en gardant ses yeux rivés sur ses papiers pour ne pas regarder le mage noir, "ça ne réparera pas tous les dommages qu'ils auront put causer mais c'est déjà quelque chose."

Voldemort hocha la tête, "ça ne devrais pas être un problème."

"Vous avez aussi donner votre accord pour être punis," commença Fudge avec de la jubilation mal cachée sur son visage. Dumbledore lui envoya u regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora.

"Je l'ai fait," agréa lentement Tom.

"Je propose que vous soyer dépouiller de votre magie pour une durée indéterminée," continua-t-il avec un regard suffisant.

"Cornelius!" lui siffla le directeur, apparemment ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord là dessus.

"Non," répondit froidement le concerné. Il voyait ce qu'il essayait de faire. S'il n'avait pas de magie, il ne pourrait pas se défendre et le ministre pourrait s'emparer de lui et l'enfermer. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse grandir ses chatons sans leur père.

"Quoi?" S'écria le ministre en se levant, luttant pour garder le contrôle de son tempérament.

"Vous avez bien entendu, _ministre_," ricana-t-il, "avez vous vraiment pensé que je vous laisserez prendre ma magie juste comme ça? Je ne pense pas."

"Vous avez été d'accord pour être punis!" Hurla l'homme chauve.

Riddle se leva lentement essayant de garder son calme, "Dois je vous rappelez que j'ai mis fin à cette guerre _volontairement_. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à retourner faire ce que j'avais commencé. Et si je dois tuer quelqu'un qui se met en travers de mon chemin et m'empêche de protéger ma famille, je le ferais, y compris vous."

"Vous ne pouvez pas-"

"Cornelius ASSEZ!" Cria Albus, et son vis-à-vis se tut. Riddle devait avouer que s'il essayait, le vieil homme pouvait faire trembler de peur n'importe qui. "Cornelius tu n'as aucun droit de faire une telle proposition à Monsieur Riddle qui est venu de lui même aujourd'hui pour parler de façon civilisé, et nous devons agir comme tel. En plus, nous avions convenu de l'expiation approprié de Monsieur Riddle." Il se tourna vers l'ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui tendit un parchemin déroulé. "Nous avions décider que tu devras apporter tous des objets et artefacts de magie noire au Ministère."

Le mage noir ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'agrandirent en lisant le parchemin. C'était un contrat disant que, en échange de ne pas être poursuivi par le ministère et ses aurors comme un criminel de guerre, il abandonnait le titre de Seigneur Voldemort et la guerre. En outre il devait renoncer à tous ses artefacts de magie noire en faveur du ministère comme punition. Sa première réaction fut de refuser. _Après tous ses problèmes pour les trouver, ils veulent que je m'en débarrasse? Je n'ai même pas finit de tous les analyser!_ Pensa-t-il frénétiquement mais il ne voyait aucun moyen d'arranger la situation. Il supposa que c'était une punition appropriée, comme le dirait Harry. Il fronça les sourcils, "Bien," trancha-t-il. "Mais puis-je demander pourquoi?"

"Bien sûr que tu peux. C'est juste qu'ils seraient entre de meilleurs mains à l'intérieur du ministère."

"Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi," fit le mage noir catégorique.

"Non, non. Ce n'est pas ça," éclaircie Albus, "C'est juste que nous nous sentirons mieux si ces objets n'étaient pas…en ta possession. Je sais que tu as de nombreux artefacts de magie noire que tu as déjà utilisé contre nous dans le passé. Nous auront alors connaissances de ces derniers au cas où quelqu'un les réutiliserait."

"Très bien, je vois"

Les yeux du directeur brillèrent, "Excellent. Si tu pouvais signer en bas…"

Tom prit une plume et baissa les yeux sur le contrat. Il posa le parchemin sur le bureau pour signer. Il pensait qu'il aurait eu des remords à abandonner une partie de lui qu'il avait été pendant la majorité de sa vie ou au moins ressentir quelque chose; mais il n'en fut rien. Au lieu de ça il se sentit soulager. En dépit de ne plus voir le chaos et les gens criant et fuyant sur son passage, le sentiment de bientôt rentrer chez lui pour voir Harry et les jumeaux prenez largement le dessus et il signa heureusement le contrat sans plus de regret.

"Si c'est tout je m'en vais," Finit-il en posant sa plume et arrangeant ses robes.

"Il reste un dernière chose à régler qui à son importance."

"Oh? Qu'est ce que c'est?" Demanda Riddle d'un ton ennuyé, son front plissé.

"Même si vous avez abandonné, Lord Voldemort…" Fudge se tut, faisant sourire le concerné, "Il ne peut pas juste disparaitre, nul de peut prédire l'évolution de la vague de panique qui se créerait après temps d'année à sa disparition soudaine, et donc par extension à son inévitable retour," expliqua Dumbledore.

Le mage noir acquiesça, "Je comprend votre point de vue. Pour que Voldemort disparaisse il faut que quelque chose arrive. Je suis certain que vous avez une idée qui résoudrait ce problème?"

Albus leva ses yeux scintillant d'un éclat apparenté à la bêtise, "Je crois que j'en tiens une."

* * *

Quand Tom arriva chez lui, il était littéralement épuisé. Parlé avec Dumbledore le maniaque aux yeux brillants et Fudge l'idiot l'avait achevé. Il était heureux d'être rentré à la maison.

Harry arriva dans l'entrée avec un panier surplombé d'une couverture. Riddle le regarda curieusement, mais son compagnon le posa par terre et se posta devant. "Comment ça s'est passé?" Demanda-t-il en lui embrassant la joue et en tripotant sa chemise sans le regarder dans les yeux.

"Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Fudge décide qu'il voulait me retirer mes pouvoirs."

Potter leva immédiatement les yeux, "Quoi?" il concentra sa magie pour aller à la recherche de celle de son amant qui réagit. "Ils sont encore là," soupira-t-il de soulagement.

"Je n'allais pas lui laisser les prendre. Mais la façon dont il le disait, c'est comme si je n'avait pas le choix en fait," expliqua le mage noir en prenant l'hybride dans ses bras et sentant son parfum.

"As tu fais sauter quelque chose?" Continua le plus jeune en le serrant contre lui.

Le serpentard l'écarta doucement et lui lança un regard l'air de dire, _Est ce que je ressemble à une personne qui aurait fait ça?_ "Non, bien sûr que non."

"D'accord, et tout s'est bien passé ensuite?" L'Élu sourit en voyant le hochement de tête, "C'est super!" Puis il remarqua l'air maussade de son vis-à-vis, "Quoi?"

"Comme punition, Dumbledore veux que je rende tous mes artefacts de magie noire."

"Oh. Tous?"

"Oui, tous."

"Et?"

Tom prit une grande inspiration et lâcha, "j'ai accepté."

Les yeux du Survivant s'élargirent et ses oreilles se levèrent, "Vraiment?"

"Oui," avoua son amant d'une voix défaite.

"J-Je ne sais pas quoi dire," fit le plus petit en baissant se oreilles, "Je suis désolé que tu dois renoncer à tout ça, mais il y a pleins de choses dangereuses pour les jumeaux autour de la maison."

"Oui. J'ai pensé à ça. Je ne veux pas les donner amis il le faut si je veux que ma famille soit en sécurité." Son compagnon rayonna et l'enlaça. "Mais j'aimerais quand même qu'il ne les prennent pas tous. Je tiens beaucoup à certains d'entre eux."

"Arrête de te plaindre grand bébé."

Le maître des lieux ricana, "les jumeaux dorment?"

L'hybride desserra sa prise sur son compagnon et recula, "Hum. Oui…"

"Je vois," déclara Riddle en jetant un œil sur le panier. Quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans le panier?" Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers l'objet.

Le griffondor sauta devant lui et bloqua le passage, "Attends! I-Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire."

Riddle rétrécis ses yeux et le regarda. Harry avait l'air fatigué, et soudainement inquiet ainsi que sur le bord de l'hystérie, "Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Bien aujourd'hui..." commença le petit brun, tordant ses mains pendant qu'il parlait au torse de son amant avec une agitation grandissante. "Nous, c'est à dire Severus, Ray, les jumeaux et moi, sommes allé dehors pour pique niquer. Nous étions entrain de parler et j'ai... Et puis ils ont…! Et maintenant...!"

"Harry," l'appela-t-il en attrapant fermement les épaules de son compagnon, parlant à la tête baissé du jeune homme. "Calme toi. Qu'est-il arrivé?" Riddle ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il commençait à sentir la crainte grandir dans on ventre.

"C-C'est un peu drôle, vraiment," essaya le Survivant avec un rire nerveux.

"Harry." L'avertit Tom.

Ledit Harry remua, "Et bien…ils…" il s'arrêta, se tournant vers le panier pour soulever la couverture, indiquant à son amant de regarder dedans.

Riddle regarda Harry, puis le panier, puis Harry, avant de se décider à enlever la couverture.

…Et il eut le choc de sa vie.

Une petite tête recouverte de fourrure et aux grand yeux bleu vert miaula joyeusement vers lui. C'était un chaton, deux pour être exacte.

"Par Merlin qu'est-il arrivé?" Demanda le mage noir d'une voix rauque, prenant les deux petites boules de poils dans ses bras avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils commencèrent à lui lécher les doigts et à gigotaient dans ses mains. Felix réussi même à grimper sur sa chemise à l'aide de ses griffes.

"Bien…" Potter l'emmena dans le salon et lui expliqua tout. "On a essayé de les faire reprendre leurs corps originels, tu sais, essayer de les faire éternuer à nouveau, mais ça n'a pas marché. Je ne veux pas leur donner quelque chose en sachant que ça pourrait avoir des effets néfastes sur eux. J'ai aussi appelé Allie, mais il ne sait pas comment inverser la transformation. Il a dit que nous devions seulement attendre que tout revienne à la normal."

"Donc…ils ne resteront pas comme ça?"

"Non," dit Potter en réalisant que Riddle ne lui en voulait pas, "Ils se retransformeront. C'est comme ce que j'ai pu faire, se changer en chat et redevenir humain. Mais ce n'est pas comme moi, ils n'ont pas eu de potion pour les transformer en chat," le petit brun désigna sa queue et ses oreilles, "Pour moi ça a débuté avec la potion. Mais les jumeaux son nés comme ça."

"Et pourquoi ne sont-ils pas redevenus humains?" Interrogea le Serpentard en décrochant précautionneusement Felix de sa chemise avec un bruit ressemblant fortement au velcro.

"Ils n'ont pas encore de contrôle sur leurs pouvoir. Donc pour l'instant ils restent comme ça. Allie a dit que c'était juste un peu de magie accidentelle."

"Magie accidentelle?" Répéta le mage noir incrédule, "si tôt?"

"Oui, je sais," dit fièrement le petit brun, "habituellement les enfants magiques commencent à montrer des signes de leurs pouvoirs vers deux ans, mais les jumeaux ont à peine quelques semaines."

"Wahou," murmura Riddle se laissant tombé sur le canapé avec ses chatons hyperactif. Felix semblait vouloir grimper vers le haut, il avait une patte sur la main de Tom et les autres accrochées à sa chemise.

Harry hocha la tête, souriant à la vision qu'ils lui offraient, "je sais maintenant ce que tu as vécut."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?"

"Ces deux là n'arrêtent jamais. Ils ne pouvaient pas marcher quand ils étaient bébés. Mais maintenant ceux sont des chatons avec quatre pattes, et les chatons apprennent à marcher assez rapidement. Depuis qu'ils ont appris, ils ont commencé à apprécier leur toute nouvelle liberté. Je les ai poursuivi toute la journée."

Le maître des lieux baissa les yeux sur les deux chatons contre lui, si petits qu'ils tenaient dans sa main, le regardant en battant gaiment de la queue, ils essayaient de monter sur lui en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Et il commença à rire. Si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

"Ce n'est pas drôle!" Bouda le jeune homme.

"S-Si ça l'est," contredis son amant, "C'est tellement ironique."

"Tu sais qu'ils sont deux, plus moi," insinua Harry.

Riddle s'arrêta immédiatement en entendant son implication dans l'affaire –**Qu'essst cccce que je viens faire là dedans?-**

Potter ria –**Consssidère que cccc'est ta punition,-** siffla-t-il en retour.

Le couple baissa les yeux sur les jumeaux qui miaulaient joyeusement vers eux, leurs pattes avant posées sur la chemise de leur père ils essayaient de se propulser dessus avec leur postérieurs. Le mage noir les observa avec de siffler –**Arrivez vous à me comprendre mes petits?-**

Deux paires d'oreilles se dressèrent soudainement et deux petites frimousses se tournèrent vers leurs pères tandis que leurs possesseurs redoublaient de miaulement, comme s'ils confirmaient.

"Tu penses qu'ils peuvent parler fourchelangue?" Demanda Potter en s'emparant de Felix pour lui caresser les oreilles. Les yeux vairons se fermèrent de plaisir et le chaton miaula.

"Avec deux parents parleurs, je dirais que c'est très probable," déclara fièrement l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, "ces deux là seront très puissants quand ils grandiront."

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit contre son amant, laissant les chatons vagabonder sur leurs vêtements, "ils sont déjà puissants _maintenant_. Je me demande ce qu'ils peuvent faire d'autres."

Sentant les petites pattes des boules de poils gambadant entre eux, Tom rejeta sa tête en arrière et serra son compagnon contre lui fermement, un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres et les yeux fermés.

"Je ne sais pas. Qui vivra verra."

**FIN**

* * *

(1)Lucius Malfoy : Vous avez remarqué à quel point Lucius est grand, beau, fort, intelligent... Bref tout le monde veut ça part de Lucius. Et c'est pas étonnant qu'il sépare les foules. Entre ceux qui veulent le tuer et ceux qui l'adulent on ne peut pas rester indifférent au grand Lucius Malfoy, dit Le Magnifique. Maintenant inclinez vous tous devant sa grandeur et priez pour qu'ils vous accordent sa clémence. *.* Lucius est divin.

( 2) Une honte je vous dit. Il mériterai le bûcher pour entacher ainsi l'honneur du magnifique Lucius.

Un petit bouton vert et orphelin n'attends qu'une review de votre part pour être adopté par une page accueillante :) faites un geste.

Bon maintenant, si quelqu'un veut traduire la suite il peut contacter l'auteur par MP elle est très gentille :)

Et je vous invite tous à aller passer voir Tania-sama et Ronce13 qui m'ont gentiment posté des OS d'anniversaire, la vie n'est-elle pas merveilleuse?

Et peut être à un de ces jours :D


End file.
